Deathless: Bloodlust
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Do Santa Carla wprowadza się nowa, tajemnicza rodzina Meyer. Ich przybycie zmieni dotychczasowe życia wielu mieszkańców miasteczka na zawsze. Najstarsza z dzieci Meyerów, Alexandra, stanie przed trudnym, życiowym wyborem, gdy przeszłość i teraźniejszość zleją się w jedno, a demony przeszłości powrócą, silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek...Początkowo Alan/OC/Dwayne, ostatecznie OC/OC.
1. David, część 1

**DAVID**

Dzień jak co dzień.

Z tym wyjątkiem, że dzisiejszego dnia Santa Carlę opuściło sześć wielodzietnych rodzin.

Dwadzieścia jeden worków świeżej, soczystej krwi…co za niepowetowana strata.

Z nudów nie mieliśmy już co robić. Słońce zaszło już dawno temu, a z powodu naszych ostatnich wybryków nastolatkowie przestali biwakować na plaży. Musieliśmy zatem udać się do Maxa po jakieś zapasy krwi, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zdechnąć z głodu.

- Cześć, Max! – wydarł się na pół sklepu Marko, wchodząc do środka. Nawet nie rozejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma w pobliżu jakichś niechcianych klientów, którzy mogliby usłyszeć naszą rozmowę. – Przyszliśmy po…

- Ciii! – syknął Max, uciszając Marko gwałtownym gestem dłoni. – Wiem, co chcecie. Za chwilę. – i odwrócił się na drugą stronę lady, po czym nachylił się nieznacznie, jakby z kimś rozmawiał. Chociaż z powodu jego metra dziewięćdziesiąt sześć to w sumie przy każdym musiał się choć trochę schylać do dołu.

Zaciekawiony, z kim to może Max rozmawiać, przesunąłem się nieco w lewą stronę. Zaraz za mną przesunął się jak cień mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Dwayne.

I proszę, proszę, co za niespodzianka, pomyślałem, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

Nowe mięsko w Santa Carla.

Była to wysoka, szczupła brunetka, na oko nie więcej niż dwudziestoletnia. Przyglądając jej się uważnie stwierdziłem, że jest wzrostu Marko – nie miała na sobie żadnych obcasów ani koturn. Jej ciemne, proste i gęste włosy sięgały jej praktycznie do bioder, a jej cera była niemalże tak blada jak nasza. A co do jej oczu…och, te jak zwykle zostawiłem sobie na koniec. I przyznaję się z ręką na sercu, nie żałowałem tego.

Jej oczy były możliwie najbardziej nietuzinkowe i niespotykane, jakie tylko mogły być. Były w jasnym, intensywnym odcieniu szmaragdów, takim, który spotyka się raz na ileś tam setek lat.

Zerknąłem w bok i zobaczyłem, że nie tylko Dwayne pożerał wzrokiem nieznajomą. Ba, nie tylko Marko i Paul byli nią oczarowani. W progu sklepu stali też bracia Frog, te cholerne, małe szkarady, które najwyraźniej znały nasz sekret, bo omijały nas szerokim łukiem. Poza nimi stało jeszcze kilku innych nastolatków, jednak byłem pewien, że dziewczyna nie zwróci na nich większej uwagi – były to przecież same przeciętniaki.

- I przekaż rodzicom pozdrowienia ode mnie. – głos Maxa przywołał mnie na powrót do rzeczywistości.

Nasze „nowe mięsko" odwdzięczyło się Maxowi możliwie najszczerszym uśmiechem, jaki widziałem, po czym odeszła od lady, i ruszyła powoli w naszą stronę, przez cały czas przyglądając się stronom jednej z książek, które wzięła od Maxa – bo po to właśnie przyszła.

A zatem czas na pierwszy kontakt.

- Witam. – zastąpiłem jej drogę, zanim Dwayne, Marko czy Paul zdołali to zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się przy tym w swoim słynnym już stylu „bad boy'a", i czekałem na jej odpowiedź.

Dziewczyna, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, podniosła powoli wzrok, po czym spojrzała się na mnie, delikatnie mówiąc, z małym zainteresowaniem.

- Możesz się przesunąć, gościu? Blokujesz mi wyjście. – Paul i Marko niemalże od razu wybuchli śmiechem, dosłownie krztusząc się nim.

Nie ruszyłem się jednak z miejsca. Postawiłem sobie bowiem za punkt honoru przynajmniej dowiedzieć się jej imienia.

- David! Rusz się, jak cię dama prosi! – wykrzyknął nagle Max dość rozzłoszczonym głosem. – No już! – posłusznie się przesunąłem, nie chcąc wkurzyć swojego stwórcy. Dziewczyna tymczasem niespodziewanie się uśmiechnęła szyderczo, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Cześć, Alan, Edgar. – odwróciłem się momentalnie, i z niedowierzaniem przyglądałem się, jak nieznajoma odchodzi z braćmi Frog.

Ona ich znała?!

- Max, kto to był? – niemalże od razu dobiegłem do lady Maxa, i praktycznie się na niej położyłem. – I skąd ona zna tych przygłupów?

- Niech cię to nie obchodzi, David. – co z nim dzisiaj było, do jasnej cholery? – Ta dziewczyna to córka moich starych znajomych. Zostaw ją w spokoju. Przeprowadzili się tu trzy dni temu. Alexandra była tutaj tylko po parę książek dla siebie i swojego ojca, i żeby spytać się, czy może tu zacząć pracę. – no, przynajmniej znałem już jej imię. To zawsze coś.

- Starych znajomych, co? – Paul strzelił Maxa lekko w ramię, uśmiechając się jak jakiś wariat. – Kolejne wampirki w Santa Carla, co?

- Alexandra to nie ich twór, tylko biologiczna córka, idioto. – warknął Max powodując, że uśmiechy momentalnie nam zrzedły. – Podobnie jak i jej trójka młodszego rodzeństwa. I to nie są wampiry, kretynie. Chyba bym ich wam przedstawił, gdyby tak było, nie sądzicie?

- Fakt. – odparł Dwayne, opierając się o ladę obok mnie. – Zna Frogów. A oni przecież nie kumplują się z byle kim. Od razu rozpoznaliby wampira.

- Od nich też się na razie odczepcie. – powiedział nagle Max. Aż uniosłem brwi w zdumieniu. Od kiedy Max był taki nadopiekuńczy i nerwowy? – Słyszałem, że ma się tu wkrótce przeprowadzić jeszcze jedna rodzina. Mają zamieszkać u starego Geralda, więc to zapewne jego córka i dzieci. Nimi możecie się zająć. Pamiętam Lucy jako małą dziewczynkę, i wiem, że z całą pewnością ona i jej dzieci będą stanowiły doskonały dodatek do naszego klanu. – no, to już lepiej. Max, jakiego znaliśmy.

Max umówił się z nami po godzinach i dostarczył nam krwi, jakiej potrzebowaliśmy. Ja tymczasem nie mogłem wybić sobie z głowy postaci Alexandry. Dziewczyna faktycznie miała niezwykłą, unikatową urodę – bardziej unikatową nawet od Star, którą niedawno przemieniłem za pomocą swojej krwi.

Musiałem dowiedzieć się, kim była ta dziewczyna, i przekonać ją do siebie. A po minach swoich towarzyszy widziałem, że nie byłem odosobniony w tej decyzji. Alexandra wywarła na nas wszystkich takie piorunujące wrażenie.

A skoro była człowiekiem, jak zasugerował nam Max, to prędzej czy później wpadnie w nasze sidła. A wtedy przemienię ją i uczynię jedną z nas. I żaden Max czy bracia Frog nam w tym nie przeszkodzą.


	2. Alexandra, część 1

**ALEXANDRA**

Ten gość był po prostu niemożliwy.

Już gdy zastąpił mi drogę, wiedziałam, że mam do czynienia z „księciem chamstwa". A gdy jeszcze zobaczyłam te platynowe blond włosy, zaczesane starannie do tyłu, łobuzerski uśmieszek oraz stalowo-niebieskie oczy, wpatrujące się we mnie zawzięcie, byłam już pewna tego, że mam omijać tego palanta szerokim łukiem. Dlatego też ucieszyłam się niezmiernie, gdy Max przerwał mu tą gadkę, i gdy mogłam na spokojnie wyjść ze sklepu, i dołączyć do swoich nowych znajomych.

Byli to Alan i Edgar Frog, dzieci naszych nowych sąsiadów. Początkowo, gdy nas zobaczyli wprowadzających się do domu późnym wieczorem, już po zachodzie słońca, praktycznie fukali i pluli jadem. Gdy jednak następnego dnia powitałam ich w krótkich spodenkach dżinsowych i bluzce na wąskich ramiączkach, siedząca na werandzie w pełnym słońcu, humor od razu im się poprawił.

Wiedziałam doskonale, z czego Santa Carla słynęło wśród maniaków „opowieści z krypt". Wszyscy myśleli, że po mieście grasuje wielka horda wampirów, zabijająca każdego przechodnia, który się tylko na nich źle spojrzy.

Oczywiście, że to były brednie. Nie było tu żadnego skupiska wampirów.

Tu mieszkało tylko pięć wampirów.

Dzisiejszego wieczora wizyta w sklepie Maxa utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że mój ojciec nie kłamał, i Max nie próżnował przez ostatnie dwie dekady. Stworzył sobie czterech nowych pionków, wykonujących zapewne każde jego skinięcie palcem. Chociaż z tego co dzisiaj zobaczyłam, to te pionki były dość niepokorne. Gdyby nie autorytet Maxa, zapewne do końca tej nocy byłabym już na ruszcie w norze wampirów.

- Czego ten tleniony kretyn od ciebie chciał? – Alan skutecznie przywołał mnie do realnego świata. Zamrugałam dwukrotnie powiekami, zanim nie odpowiedziałam na pytanie nowego przyjaciela.

- Och, zapewne chciał znaleźć kolejny łatwy towar do przelecenia. – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Alan i Edgar niemalże momentalnie wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

- Potrzebujesz może ochrony przed tymi krwiopijcami? Możemy ci ją zapewnić. – uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie do Edgara.

- Dzięki za propozycje, ale sama doskonale jestem w stanie sobie z takimi bestiami poradzić. Nie zapominajcie, kim jest mój ojciec, i kim jest moja matka.

- No tak. Łowca wampirów i biała czarownica. Doskonałe połączenie. – Alan uśmiechnął się szeroko, i nie mogłam nie odwzajemnić jego uśmiechu.

- Serio, powinniście kiedyś przyjść do nas na obiad. Kylie widziała cię z okna swojego pokoju, Edgar, i powiedziała mi, że dosłownie się w tobie zadurzyła. Jeśli szybko się u nas nie pojawisz, to będzie praktycznie jak obraza majestatu.

- Zrobię, co tylko się da. – odpowiedział Edgar, uśmiechając się, i jednocześnie lekko się rumieniąc.

Kylie była moją młodszą siostrą, i nie kłamałam ani trochę, gdy powiedziałam, że zadurzyła się w Edgarze. Oboje byli w tym samym wieku – szesnastu lat – więc chemia narodziła się niemalże natychmiastowo.

Gdy doszliśmy do swoich domów, rozstaliśmy się, i każde z nas ruszyło w inną stronę – ja w stronę drzwi frontowych swojego domu, Edgar w stronę altanki koło swojego domu, spod której miał jeszcze zebrać parę rzeczy do domu, a Alan w stronę garażu, gdzie zamierzał jeszcze popracować nad swoim samochodem.

Gdy tylko weszłam do domu, niemalże od razu natknęłam się na mojego ojca, Dantego, i swojego młodszego – i także jedynego – brata, Patricka.

- Jak tam poszła randka? – zażartował Patrick, zgarniając zimne spojrzenie zarówno ode mnie, jak i od taty.

- To nie była randka, jełopie. Poprosiłam ich o eskortę, bo musiałam udać się do sklepu Maxa. – odparowałam Patrickowi, sięgając do torby, i wyciągając stos książek. – Gdyby nie status taty, to jak nic stałabym się przekąską jego nowych tworów.

- A jednak złamał zakaz, jaki na niego nałożono dwieście lat temu? – spytał się tata, odbierając ode mnie większość książek. Zostawił mi trzy, które wypożyczyłam na własną rękę od Maxa.

Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, po czym skierowałam się w stronę kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia – umierałam z głodu, bo nie jadłam od samego rana. No cóż – uroki zajmowania się pracą obojga rodzicieli jednocześnie. Rano i wczesnym popołudniem uczyłam się nowych zaklęć, a wieczorem, gdy słońce już zaszło, wybrałam się na długi spacer do centrum miasteczka, żeby odebrać parę zakurzonych egzemplarzy legend o wampirach od tego cholernego Maxa.

- Powiedziałaś mu, co się stanie z nim i jego tworami, jeśli nie zacznie w końcu być odpowiedzialny? – ponownie skinienie głową. – A co z braćmi Frog? Udało ci się ich odciągnąć od tej sprawy?

- Tylko na krótki czas. – odparłam, kończąc robić sałatkę owocową. – Jestem pewna, że wkrótce wrócą do tej sprawy, gdy tylko ktoś następny zginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

- Musimy mieć się zatem na baczności. – powiedział tata, siadając naprzeciwko mnie po drugiej stronie wysepki kuchennej. – Alex…czy oni uwierzyli w to, czym się param z twoją mamą?

- Tak. – odpowiedziałam po dłuższej chwili.

- To dobrze. – tata już miał wstać z krzesła, ale zatrzymałam go w ostatniej chwili.

- Nienawidzę okłamywać ludzi. Wiesz o tym doskonale. – tata po moich słowach spojrzał się na mnie uważnie.

- Kłamstwo to nasza jedyna broń. To prawdopodobnie nasi jedyni sprzymierzeńcy w walce z wampirami w tej chwili. A do tego nie zapominaj o jednej ważnej rzeczy, kochanie. – zmusiłam się, aby spojrzeć tacie w oczy. – My również nie jesteśmy ludźmi. Jak sądzisz, jak Alan i Edgar zareagują, gdy dowiedzą się, czym naprawdę jesteś?


	3. Alan, część 1

**ALAN**

- Te wampiry to istna plaga. – mruknął Edgar, siadając obok mnie na kanapie. Rodziców, jak zwykle, znowu nie było w domu. Byli zbyt zajęci odstawianiem idealnych sąsiadów, i znów wybrali się na jakiś bezsensowny spęd sąsiedzkiej grupy świrów po czterdziestce, którzy nie mają już co ciekawego robić w wolnych chwilach, więc zbierają się, i obgadują tych, którym w życiu się nie powiodło.

Co ciekawsze jednak, z listu, który nam zostawili wynikało, że udało im się namówić mamę Alexandry, Aryę, żeby poszła na to zebranie z nimi.

- Sądzisz, że uda im się ich pokonać? – pytanie Edgara kompletnie zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Spojrzałem się na swojego młodszego brata jak na jakiegoś kosmitę.

- To profesjonalni łowcy. Nie to co my, duet amatorów.

- Ale to my ich odkryliśmy. Powinniśmy też mieć w tym jakiś udział. – jęknął Edgar, przełączając kanały w telewizji, jeden po drugim. – To nie fair.

- Słyszałeś, co mówiła Alexandra. Nie możemy się wychylać, zanim ona i jej ojciec nie zbadają dokładnie terenu. – dokładnie w tej samej chwili rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Edgar, nieco zaskoczony, poszedł otworzyć do drzwi. Dosłownie trzy sekundy później rozległ się jego tubalny śmiech.

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie! Alex, ciebie zapraszam do salonu. – o mało co nie wyskoczyłem ze swojej skóry. Alexandra tu była? Tylko z kim?

- Sorry, musiałam przyprowadzić tu swoją siostrę. O mało co mnie nie zaszlachtowała, tak bardzo chciała się zobaczyć z twoim bratem. – Alexandra pojawiła się jakby znikąd, i usiadła na miejscu do niedawna zajmowanym przez Edgara. – Są na górze. Koniecznie chcieli pobyć sami. – i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ta…i teraz my musimy odstawiać to dorosłe i odpowiedzialne starsze rodzeństwo, które pilnuje, aby nie zrobił się z tego za duży burdel. – oboje roześmialiśmy się w tym samym czasie.

Fakt, pomiędzy mną a Alexandrą były aż trzy lata różnicy – ja miałem siedemnaście, a ona dwadzieścia – ale dogadywaliśmy się jak starzy przyjaciele. I pomyśleć, że znaliśmy się dopiero od nieco ponad dwóch dni.

- Co robi twój tata? – Alexandra przełączyła na kanał drugi, na którym akurat nadawali oryginalnego „Drakulę" z Belą Lugosim w roli głównej.

- Czyta te książki, które mu przyniosłam. Próbuje znaleźć tam coś, co pomoże nam złapać Maxa na gorącym uczynku.

- I Max dał wam te książki ot tak? Na pewno nie dał wam fałszywek? – Alexandra oderwała na chwilę wzrok od ekranu, i spojrzała się na mnie pobłażliwie.

- Uwierz mi, Alan, wiedziałabym, gdyby mnie okłamał. Mam co do tego istny szósty zmysł. – postanowiłem nie wnikać już dalej w ten temat, i zająć się oglądaniem filmu.

Godzinę później przysnąłem, tuż przed samym końcem filmu. Obudziłem się pół godziny później, i zobaczyłem, że nie mnie jednego znużył ten seans. Alexandra leżała na oparciu kanapy, lekko skulona na boku. Musiałem przyznać jej jedno; nawet teraz wyglądała zjawiskowo.

Nagle ciszę nocną przerwał donośny dziewczęcy krzyk. Momentalnie poderwałem się z miejsca, i spojrzałem się w górę.

To musiała być Kylie.

- Co się stało? – Alexandra obudziła się, i siedziała już prosto, przecierając zaspane oczy. – Ktoś krzyczał?

- Chyba Kylie. – Alexandra jak była senna, tak nagle się rozbudziła. Wstała z kanapy szybciej, niż mogłaby to zrobić zaspana osoba, i pobiegła na górę. Mi nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nią.

Znaleźliśmy Kylie siedzącą na podłodze, i trzymającą bezwładne ciało Edgara w swoich ramionach.

- Oni tu byli! – pisnęła Kylie, trzęsąc się jak osika, i kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu. – Te cholerne wampiry tu były! Chciały zabić Edgara!

- Ale nie mają przecież zaproszenia. Muszą mieć zaproszenie, żeby wejść. – wyszeptałem, z nerwów przeczesując palcami swoje włosy, i rozgarniając je na wszystkie możliwe strony.

- Niekoniecznie. – Alexandra uklękła obok Edgara, i sprawdziła jego puls. Po jej minie poznałem, że Edgarowi nic nie jest. – Max zna sposoby, aby wedrzeć się do domu bez zaproszenia.

- Co zatem robimy? – Alexandra podniosła się, i spojrzała się prosto na mnie.

- Dzwoń do mojego taty. On będzie wiedział, co robić.


	4. Dwayne, część 1

**DWAYNE**

David naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, w jakie bagno chce nas wpakować.

Ta Alexandra i jej rodzina byli dobrymi znajomymi Maxa. A co za tym szło, byli nietykalni. Na domiar wszystkiego, z tego co nam Max powiedział, Alexandra od jutra miała pracować na nocnej zmianie zamiast Carmen, którą Max zamierzał zwolnić specjalnie po to, aby Alexandra mogła mieć u niego pracę.

Ale, oczywiście, to Davidowi nie wystarczyło. Musiał koniecznie poznać tą Alexandrę, i zmienić ją w wampira. Po co i na co, nie miałem pojęcia. Słowo daję, przecież poznał ją dopiero wczorajszego wieczora, a już kompletnie się w niej platonicznie zadurzył. Już wystarczyło nam, że Star usilnie nie chciała zabić swojej pierwszej ofiary, aby stać się w pełni wampirem. Nieśmiertelna już była, ale wkrótce miała umrzeć od niedoboru krwi w organizmie.

Minąłem szereg domków jednorodzinnych przy bocznej uliczce wylotowej z Santa Carla, i skierowałem się w stronę plaży. Liczyłem tam na znalezienie sobie jakiejś jednej ofiary, może nawet i dwóch. Krew, którą dał nam Max, była niewystarczająca – było jej po prostu za mało. A jakoś pożywiać trzeba się było.

Niestety, na plaży nadal były pustki. Ani jednej żywej duszy, nawet zagubionego pijaka. Zakląłem pod nosem, i już miałem się cofnąć w stronę kryjówki, gdy nagle, znikąd, dostałem czymś bardzo ciężkim prosto w głowę.

Od impetu uderzenia odleciałem na kilka metrów, i wylądowałem ciężko w piasku. Jako że jednak byłem wampirem, to uderzenie jedynie lekko mnie zamroczyło. Dlatego też sześć sekund później podniosłem się z wściekłością, chcąc zamordować i rozszarpać na kawałki osobę, która mi to zrobiła.

I niespodzianka.

To była Alexandra we własnej osobie. W rękach trzymała długi i dość ciężko wyglądający metalowy pręt. Gdy zobaczyła, że wstaję, odrzuciła go, po czym dosłownie w ułamku sekundy znalazła się na mnie, przytrzymując moje ręce nad głową.

Automatycznie zmieniłem swoją formę, ale i tu spotkało mnie spore zaskoczenie – Alexandra również uległa pewnym zmianom.

Jej oczy nie były już krystalicznie zielone. Teraz były czarne jak noc, która nas otaczała, jeśli jeszcze nie ciemniejsze, a cienie wokół jej oczu, dotychczas uznawane przeze mnie za zwyczajny makijaż, pogłębiły się dość znacząco.

- Który z was, palanty, zaatakował Edgara Froga w jego własnym domu? – wysyczała Alexandra, ściskając moje nadgarstki tak mocno, że aż pomyślałem, że mi je pokruszy w drobny mak.

Kim ona była, i skąd miała w sobie taką siłę?

- Żaden z nas nie był dzisiaj u Frogów! Ani w ogóle! Nie otrzymaliśmy nigdy od nich zaproszenia do środka. – Alexandra jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę piorunowała mnie spojrzeniem, ale w końcu mnie puściła. Nie zeszła jednak ze mnie, tylko przyglądała mi się, a ja w tym czasie mogłem być świadkiem jej „powrotu do normalności", podobnie jak i ona w moim przypadku.

- Czym ty jesteś? – spytałem się po chwili. Nie uzyskałem jednak odpowiedzi, a jedynie długą pauzę. – Czy to dlatego Max nie pozwolił nam się do was zbliżać? Bo jesteście dla nas zagrożeniem?

- Nie jesteśmy dla was żadnym zagrożeniem. – fuknęła Alexandra, w końcu ze mnie schodząc. Dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie, a ja sam podniosłem się w końcu z tego cholernego piasku. – Jesteśmy dla was co najwyżej konkurencją. Chociaż dla waszej piątki gówniarzy to owszem, możemy być sporym zagrożeniem.

- Gówniarzy? – praktycznie warknąłem. Obwińcie za to wampirzą, porywczą naturę – nienawidziłem, gdy ktoś nas obrażał. – Mów za siebie. – Alexandra niespodziewanie się roześmiała.

- Kochany, ja mam równo dwa tysiące lat. Jestem starsza od was wszystkich razem wziętych. – zamurowało mnie. Dosłownie mnie zamurowało.

- Czego zatem tutaj chcecie? – spytałem się.

- Jesteśmy tutaj po to, żeby przypilnować Maxa. Ostatnim razem, gdy pozostawiono go samowolce dwieście lat temu, stworzył całą armię wampirów sang. To były dość brutalne czasy, i trzeba było całej gwardii Podziemia, aby zaprowadzić porządek z nim i jego tworami.

- Wampirów sang? – pierwszy raz słyszałem to określenie.

Alexandra wywróciła teatralnie oczami. Wiedziałem, że właśnie wyśmiewa w myślach mój kompletny brak znajomości tematu.

- Co oznacza „sang" po francusku, inteligencie? – zero odpowiedzi z mojej strony. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem. – To słowo oznacza krew, Einsteinie. Żywicie się przecież krwią, prawda? To właśnie oznacza ten termin: „wampiry krwi".

- To są jakieś inne wampiry?

- Oczywiście, że są! – Alexandra niemalże wykrzyknęła to zdanie. – Jeden z nich siedzi naprzeciw ciebie. – znowu zamarłem ze zdumienia. Alexandra tymczasem westchnęła ciężko. – Słowo daję, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego dano wam pierwszą kategorię, zaraz obok nas i demonów. Czasem jesteście po prostu głupsi od ludzi.

- Odwołaj to. – syknąłem, siadając prosto. Alexandra niemalże od razu uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Nie. – odpowiedziała, powodując, że przykucnąłem, gotów do skoku. Wysunąłem nawet kły, ale nie zmieniło to wyglądu reszty mojej twarzy.

- Odwołaj to, mówię.

- Bo co mi zrobisz, co? – z niewiadomych dla mnie przyczyn nagle poczułem zapach jej krwi. To było takie dziwne, i jednocześnie takie niesamowite, że nawet się nie zastanawiałem. Po prostu skoczyłem do przodu, byleby tylko móc posmakować tego niezwykłego zapachu.

Nie napotkałem żadnego oporu. Wpiłem się w nasadę jej szyi, i w chwilę później poczułem się, jakbym trafił do raju.

Węch mnie nie mylił – jej krew smakowała niesamowicie. Nie mogłem tego porównać z niczym innym na świecie, z czym wcześniej się zetknąłem. Krew tych wszystkich śmiertelnych istot nagle zeszła na dalszy plan. Teraz liczyła się dla mnie ta krew, i tylko ta.

Nagle nieznana fala mocy odrzuciła mnie od Alexandry daleko, bo na ponad trzydzieści metrów. Wylądowałem w płytkiej wodzie, która momentalnie przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości.

W chwilę potem ta sama siła rzuciła mną w bok. Nie było jednak obok mnie nikogo, kto mógłby mnie uderzyć albo popchnąć tak daleko. To musiała być zatem jedna z nadprzyrodzonych mocy Alexandry – bo innego logicznego wyjaśnienia na to nie było.

W sekundę później Alexandra znalazła się po raz kolejny nade mną. Jej oczy znowu były czarne jak atrament, ale tym razem jej cienie wokół oczu były nieco większe, i jeszcze ciemniejsze. Teraz to wyglądało jak naprawdę mroczny makijaż zaciekłej gotki.

- Jeszcze pożałujesz tego, co właśnie zrobiłeś. – nim się zorientowałem, poczułem z prawej strony mojej szyi przejmujący ból, który spowodował, że aż wygiąłem się do góry. W chwilę później jednak ból został zastąpiony przez tak silną euforię, że straciłem kompletnie kontakt z rzeczywistością.

I to uczucie minęło równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem, że Alexandra wróciła do swojej normalnej postaci, i wpatruje się we mnie z niemałym przerażeniem.

- Czy ty wiesz, coś właśnie narobił?


	5. Alexandra, część 2

**ALEXANDRA**

- Czy ty wiesz, coś właśnie narobił? – wyszeptałam, czując, jak jego krew zaczyna krążyć w moim organizmie coraz szybciej. Byłam stuprocentowo pewna, że i on to czuje. Już za chwilę miałam na własnej skórze doświadczyć tego samego, co kiedyś przeżyli moi rodzice.

I w końcu to nadeszło. Aż zamknęłam oczy z bólu, gdy przez moją głowę zaczęły przelatywać najróżniejsze myśli i wspomnienia dotyczące tego czarnowłosego gościa pode mną.

Nazywał się Dwayne, i urodził się w okolicach Santa Carla w 1956 roku. Davida, owego natrętnego platynowego blondyna, znał od dziecka. To on go przemienił. Gdy David tajemniczo zniknął w 1976 roku, Dwayne kompletnie się z tego powodu załamał. Byli zarówno najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jak i rówieśnikami. Jednak rok później David wrócił, i zmienił Dwayne'a w wampira, a w trzy lata później zrobił to samo z tymi dwoma innymi blondynami – Marko i Paulem, którzy tak jak Dwayne i David byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i rówieśnikami.

Dwayne nienawidził swojej rodziny. Jego ojciec zmarł, gdy chłopak miał niecałe pięć lat. Trzy lata później jego matka znalazła sobie jakiegoś przydupasa, który wykorzystywał Dwayne'a zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Gdy te obrazy wleciały do mojej pamięci, aż się mimowolnie wzdrygnęłam. Dwayne zabił go potem, gdy już stał się wampirem. Był wampirem sang czystej krwi już równo dziesięć lat, i nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby David w końcu pozbył się tej Star, ciemnowłosej i ciemnookiej dziewczyny nieznanego pochodzenia, która była obecnie członkiem ich paczki, i nadal nikogo nie zabiła.

Gdy wizje się skończyły, otworzyłam oczy, oddychając ciężko.

Dwayne'owi również nie było lekko. Dwa tysiące lat z mojego życia przeleciało mu dosłownie przed oczami w ciągu dosłownie pięciu minut, może nawet mniej.

- Co to właśnie było? – wykrztusił Dwayne, będąc jeszcze bledszym niż wcześniej.

- Właśnie się połączyliśmy, kretynie. – odpowiedziałam, nadal mając problemy z oddychaniem.

- Że co? – spytał się Dwayne, opierając się na łokciach, żeby być minimalnie wyżej. Spojrzał mi się prosto w oczy, i już wiedziałam, że Max nie wtajemniczył ich ani trochę w ich nowe życie. On tylko przedstawił im podstawy pod tytułem „co robić, czego nie robić, co można jeść, i jak się przy tym dobrze bawić".

Kretyn i kompletny idiota, słowo daję.

- Od teraz nie będziesz mógł wytrzymać beze mnie dłużej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin. Będziesz świrował jak jasna cholera, gdy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Ze mną będzie to samo. Będziemy pragnęli swojego towarzystwa jak niczego innego. A to wszystko przez to, jełopie, żeś nie mógł powstrzymać swojej chuci, i musiałeś spróbować, jak smakuje krew sukuba.

- Ty zrobiłaś to samo ze mną, więc jesteśmy kwita. – fuknął Dwayne. Niemalże zdzieliłam go ręką w łeb.

- Tak, tyle że u mnie to był odruch obronny. I przez to właśnie się połączyliśmy; wypiliśmy swoją krew w tym samym czasie. Teraz zajmie nam co najmniej miesiąc, aby wydalić z siebie te toksyny.

- Toksyny?

- Twoją krew, młotku. – prychnęłam. – Och, słowo daję, spośród wszystkich wampirów sang, wampirów energetycznych, sukubów, inkubów, demonów, wilkołaków, zmiennokształtnych, nimf, wróżek, rusałek, wodników, elfów, mrocznych elfów, banshee, i innych cholerstw, musiało akurat paść na przygłupiego, dziesięcioletniego wampira. Gorzej już nie może być.

- Ty też ani trochę mi się nie podobasz. – mało brakowało, a roześmiałabym mu się w twarz.

- Ta, okłamuj się dalej, Dwayne. – odparowałam mu, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Jestem sukubem, istotą odpowiedzialną za wszelkie erotyczne sny u ludzi, za wszelkie ich tego typu marzenia we śnie i na jawie…nikt nie jest w stanie mi się oprzeć, a już na pewno nie taki żółtodziób jak ty. Daję ci osiemnaście godzin, do czasu następnego zachodu słońca, i przybiegniesz do mnie jak zagubione, stęsknione za swoim ludzkim towarzyszem szczenię. Jeszcze miałbyś szansę wygrać z tym instynktem, gdyby to był inny wampir sang, albo inna istota, ale z sukubami i inkubami jest inaczej, tak jak i z demonami. Jesteśmy nie tylko niepokonani, ale jesteśmy też nie odparcia. To równocześnie nasz dar i przekleństwo. – chciałam wstać, i odejść od niego, i wrócić do domu, ale wówczas zorientowałam się, że Dwayne trzymał mnie mocno za talię.

Prychnęłam głośno, wściekła jak sto diabli.

- Serio, już? Aż tak bardzo nie możesz się beze mnie obejść? Nie wytrzymałeś beze mnie nawet pięciu minut.

- Uwierz mi, to jest o wiele, wiele silniejsze ode mnie. – wycedził Dwayne przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To rusz ten tyłek, wróć do swojej kryjówki, i nie dziel się z nikim tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Za dwie godziny wzejdzie słońce, i nie zamierzam czuć tego, co ty, gdy będziesz się fajczył na słoneczku. Ja tymczasem wrócę do siebie do domu, i spróbuję się dowiedzieć, czy da się to jakoś odkręcić, zanim oboje nie ześwirujemy. – kolejna próba opuszczenia Dwayne'a, i kolejna porażka. Tym razem jednak dodatkowo zostałam rzucona brutalnie na mokry piasek, a w kilka sekund później poczułam na ustach mocny i intensywny pocałunek.

Zadziałałam od razu. Nim sytuacja stała się zbyt poważna, odepchnęłam od siebie Dwayne'a za pomocą telekinezy, po czym szybko wstałam na równe nogi.

- Do kryjówki, ale już! – wykrzyknęłam. O dziwo, podziałało. Dwayne jakby się otrząsnął z amoku, i powoli ruszył w stronę klifów, gdzie, jak mniemałam, znajdowała się jaskinia, w której się chował, a którą widziałam przejściowo w jednej z jego wizji.

Wykonałam sześć głębokich wdechów, zanim się w pełni nie uspokoiłam. To było dość trudne dla mnie, opuszczać go teraz, ale musiałam jakoś zwalczyć ten instynkt.

A istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby go stłumić na następne kilkanaście godzin, żeby móc w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Trzeba było znaleźć sobie innego partnera, takiego przygodnego, na jedną noc. Mama tłumaczyła mi to wiele razy, a ja za każdym razem słuchałam jej uważnie, wiedząc doskonale, że kiedyś mimo wszystko ta wiedza może mi się przydać.

Tyle że pomimo swojej natury sukuba nie znosiłam takich „jednorazowych numerków". Byłam tym typem sukuba, który obierał sobie w otoczeniu, w jakim się znajdował, od jednego do maksymalnie trzech facetów, którzy najbardziej mi się podobali, i wiązałam się z nim/nimi na dłuższy czas, dzięki czemu miałam zapewnione świeże dostawy energii życiowej, bez potrzeby zabijania niewinnego istnienia za każdym razem, byleby tylko móc się porządnie pożywić.

A w tym otoczeniu, w którym teraz się znajdowałam, istniała tylko jedna osoba, jaka mi się spodobała.

A zatem musiałam się wrócić do domu. Tyle, że nie planowałam do niego wejść.


	6. Alan, część 2

**ALAN**

Dwadzieścia dwie godziny – tyle czasu Edgar leżał już nieprzytomny.

Kylie nadal nie potwierdziła, który z tych cholernych krwiopijców zaatakował mojego brata, i jakim cudem się tu dostał. Wiadome było tylko jedno – teraz dostaną oni za swoje.

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał moje zamyślenie. Zanim tata zdołał się w ogóle podnieść z fotela, ja już byłem przy drzwiach, i odsuwałem zaczepkę.

- Cześć. – powiedziała słabym głosem Alexandra, która to właśnie postanowiła nas odwiedzić. Wyglądała na bardzo czymś wyczerpaną. Była jeszcze bledsza niż wcześniej, a jej oczy były lekko podkrążone. W skrócie wyglądała, jakby właśnie przeszła jakąś ciężką, zakaźną chorobę z tropików.

- Co ci się stało? – spytałem się, wychodząc na werandę, i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rodzice nawet za mną nie poszli – dla nich Edgar został napadnięty przez jakiegoś włamywacza, według naszych fałszywych zeznań. Policja już go „szukała", a więc rodzice byli zadowoleni, i nie martwili się już, że ich pierworodny syn także może stać się ofiarą napadu.

No tak…ale kiedy oni się tak naprawdę nami przejmowali? Gdyby interesowało ich to, co robimy, to już dawno mielibyśmy szlaban do końca życia.

Ale tak naprawdę nie to było teraz najważniejsze.

- Alexandra, co ci się stało? – ponowiłem pytanie, siadając z nią na ławce z lewej strony werandy.

- Nic takiego. – odpowiedziała tym samym słabym głosem Alexandra. – Po tym, co się stało Edgarowi, postanowiłam znaleźć jednego z tych krwiopijców, i dowiedzieć się od niego, który stoi za napadem na twojego brata.

- I? Coś ci powiedzieli?

- To nie oni. – stwierdziła Alexandra, zamykając na chwilę oczy, i opierając się ciężko o oparcie ławki.

- Alexandra, coś ci jest, widzę to. – powiedziałem, siadając bliżej niej. – Coś ci zrobili? – Alexandra po moim pytaniu uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Nic z tego, co zamierzali. – dosyć tego, pomyślałem. Nim Alexandra zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, odgarnąłem do tyłu jej włosy, które zakrywały lewą stronę jej szyi. W chwilę później aż syknąłem z wściekłości.

- Który z nich to zrobił? – ślad ugryzienia był aż za bardzo widoczny.

Alexandra otworzyła w końcu oczy, i spojrzała się na mnie uważnie.

- Nie musisz się o to martwić, naprawdę. Do rana wrócę do normalności.

- Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność? To ugryzienie wampira, do jasnej ciasnej! Mogli ci też dać swoją krew, i teraz zmieniasz się w jednego z nich.

- Nic takiego nie zaszło, zapewniam cię. – odpowiedziała Alexandra, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Nagle, z kompletnie niejasnych dla mnie przyczyn, poczułem przemożną ochotę na pocałowanie jej.

Nie wiedziałem, skąd to uczucie się wzięło – kompletnie straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Już się nawet nachyliłem w jej stronę, gdy nagle Alexandra poderwała się jak oparzona, jakby zaraz miało stać się coś strasznie złego.

- Wybacz, muszę iść. – wymamrotała, i zanim zdołałem ją powstrzymać, już jej nie było na werandzie. Teraz widziałem tylko jej falujące w wietrze długie i ciemne włosy, jak znikały za wysokim żywopłotem na jej rodzinnej posesji.

Co ja sobie myślałem? Nie mam przecież u niej żadnych, nawet najmniejszych szans. Jestem tylko głupim siedemnastolatkiem. Jakie szanse mógłbym mieć zatem u Alexandry, dziewczyny starszej ode mnie o trzy lata, i będącej do tego córką zawodowego pogromcy i utalentowanej czarownicy? Mniejsze niż zero.


	7. Alexandra, część 3

**ALEXANDRA**

Jeszcze ciężko oddychałam, gdy schowałam się za żywopłotem koło naszego domu.

O mały włos, a zabiłabym go. Wiedziałam, że jestem zbyt osłabiona swoim spotkaniem z Dwaynem, żeby móc pożywić się na jednej osobie, bez ryzyka zabicia jej. Fakt, może w przypadku mojej mamy nie robiłoby jej to większej różnicy, ale ona już miała partnera. A Alan był moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego tu miałam. Jedynym, którego nie mogłam i nie chciałam skrzywdzić.

Rozejrzałam się uważnie dookoła. Musiał tu być ktoś, kim się ani trochę nie przejmowałam.

- Cześć, Alex. – zamarłam w miejscu. Do kogo należał ten głos? Brzmiał znajomo, ale nie do końca.

Powoli się odwróciłam w bok, i zobaczyłam stojącego obok mnie najwyższego z blondynów z paczki Dwayne'a – Paula, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Był wzrostu Dwayne'a, i stał teraz tak blisko mnie, że niemalże mogłam zobaczyć złowieszcze błyski w jego oczach. – Dwayne wypaplał mi się, czym jesteś. Serio istnieją takie istoty jak ty? Twoja reszta rodziny też taka jest? – cholera, znał mój sekret! A już sądziłam, że ten kretyn się nie wygada.

I nagle mnie oświeciło.

Nim Paul się zorientował, co się dzieje, złapałam do za ramię, i popchnęłam na ziemię. Blondyn padł na nią z cichym sykiem.

Znalazłam się na nim w ułamku sekundy, po czym ulokowałam swoje usta na jego własnych.

Pierwsze trzy sekundy pocałunku były normalne. Dopiero po ich upływie energia Paula zaczęła przepływać z niego do mnie.

Nieśmiertelny nastolatek pode mną zaczął się nagle lekko szamotać, ale od razu uspokoiłam go swoimi mocami. Skończyłam z nim po około minucie, oddychając głęboko, i o wiele bardziej stabilnie.

- Co to było? – wymamrotał Paul, nadal się trzęsąc. Nie był już taki wesoły jak wcześniej, mało tego, był nawet trochę przerażony.

- Mój sposób odżywiania. Ten właściwy. – dodałam, gdy Paul już otwierał usta. – To, co zrobiłam Dwayne'owi, to był impuls. Sukuby i inkuby zwykle się nie żywią krwią, tylko energią życiową. To dlatego właśnie możemy atakować zarówno śmiertelników, jak i istoty nadnaturalne.

- Miło słyszeć. – pomogłam wstać Paulowi, który nadal jakby trochę się mnie bał.

- Sorry, że musiałeś posłużyć mi za pokarm, ale nie lubię zabijać niewinnych osób. A że ty się akurat napatoczyłeś, to skorzystałam z okazji. Umrzeć od tego i tak nie możesz, więc twoje pokłady energii są praktycznie niewyczerpalne.

- Nie ma za co. – odparł Paul, szczerząc zęby. Znów był tym wesołkiem, którego pamiętałam ze wspomnień Dwayne'a. – Dwayne mówił coś o jakimś połączeniu między wami. To dlatego przed chwilą wyglądałaś, jakby ktoś wyssał z ciebie prawie całą moc? – przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. – I kiedy ten stan minie?

- Jeśli nie jesteśmy sobie na poważnie przeznaczeni, to za jakiś miesiąc powinien już kompletnie zniknąć. – odpowiedziałam, zbierając się do wejścia do domu.

- Przeznaczeni? – pytanie Paula powstrzymało mnie jednak przed dalszą drogą.

- To taki proces u nadnaturalnych istot. Po połączeniu krew drugiej osoby, jaka w nas krąży, tymczasowo zmienia nas w zawsze głodne towarzystwa tej drugiej osoby towarzystwa. Jeśli utrzyma się to po wyparowaniu krwi z organizmu, znaczy to, że połączenie nadal istnieje, tyle że teraz to już nie zwykłe połączenie, ale wpojenie. Wpojenie oznacza, że osoba, którą ze sobą połączyłeś, jest twoim przeznaczonym partnerem. – dodałam, gdy Paul już otwierał usta, żeby się o to spytać. – Pilnujcie zatem Dwayne'a bardzo dobrze. Może chcieć wyjść na słońce w środku dnia, byleby tylko się ze mną spotkać. A do tego nie można dopuścić.

- Masz to jak w banku, siostro. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc to. – To na razie, Alex. – i już go nie było.

No…chyba jednak mam tu dwóch przyjaciół, pomyślałam, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem na ustach. Teraz zostało mi jeszcze tylko jedno do zrobienia.

Powiedzieć o całym zajściu rodzicom.


	8. Dwayne, część 2

**DWAYNE**

Jakim cudem udało mi się przetrwać cały dzień bez niej, nie mam pojęcia.

Alexandra nie kłamała ani trochę, gdy mówiła o poważnych skutkach ubocznych naszego połączenia. To właśnie z powodu tej chorej tęsknoty za nią wygadałem się Paulowi, który dosłownie godzinę przed wschodem pognał do niej pod dom, żeby sprawdzić, czy to serio prawda, co powiedziałem. Gdy wrócił pół godziny później, powiedział do mnie tylko jedno: „Nie kłamałeś, stary", i poszedł spać.

Nawet w snach nawiedzała mnie Alexandra. Użyłem całej swojej samokontroli, aby nie wypaplać się przed Davidem. Fakt, to był mój najlepszy przyjaciel, ale byłem pewien, że jak się tego dowie, to jak nic najpierw palnie mi kazanie, a potem pójdzie po Alexandrę, tylko po to, aby przetestować na niej i na sobie to, czego ja teraz musiałem doświadczać przez własną głupotę.

Na całe moje szczęście, wieczór nastał dzisiaj szybciej niż zwykle, głównie dzięki burzowym chmurom, jakie zawisły na ładnych parę godzin nad Santa Carla.

Wyszedłem z kryjówki jako pierwszy, i od razu skierowałem się do sklepu Maxa. Wściekłem się jednak niesamowicie, gdy nie zastałem w nim Alexandry.

- Będzie za pół godziny. – usłyszałem nagle za sobą głos Maxa. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że przygląda mi się z niemałym niepokojem. – Jesteś tworem Davida, nie moim, Dwayne. To David tak naprawdę powinien za ciebie odpowiadać. Wiesz o tym, prawda, Dwayne?

- Wiem. – odpowiedziałem, wzdychając ciężko. – Ale nie mogę mu powiedzieć prawdy. Ma jakąś dziwaczną obsesję na punkcie Alexandry.

- My wszyscy mamy. – Max zaśmiał się cicho i krótko. – Musisz zrozumieć, Dwayne, że Alexandra i jej młodsza siostra, Kylie, to jedyne niesparowane dojrzałe fizycznie sukuby w promieniu kilku tysięcy kilometrów. Tyle że Kylie nadal nie chce dorosnąć, i stać się młodą kobietą, dlatego udaje słodką i głupiutką nastolatkę, a tymczasem w środku jest już dojrzałą, świadomą kobietą, która ma do tego już równo dziewięćset lat.

- To sukuby tak mogą, zmieniać swój fizyczny wiek? – Max tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Ale…dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? Nie powinieneś być, nie wiem, bardziej wściekły na mnie?

- Dopiero po tym incydencie na plaży uświadomiłem sobie w pełni, że nie zaopiekowałem się wami wystarczająco. Nie powiedziałem wam wszystkiego o reszcie paranormalnego świata, jaki istnieje. Dlatego nie byłeś wtedy świadom tego, co robiłeś.

- Hej, a co z tą rodziną, która miała się wprowadzić do Geralda? Przyjechali już? – po złowieszczym uśmiechu Maxa domyśliłem się, że tak.

- Posesja Geralda nie jest daleko od domu Meyerów, więc będę cię tam czasami posyłał. Będziesz miał przy okazji wymówkę do tego, żeby móc się z nią spotykać.

- Z kim Dwayne miałby się spotykać? – głos Davida zmroził zarówno mnie, jak i Maxa. David stał w wejściu do sklepu, i przyglądał nam się tajemniczo. – Czyżby Dwayne w końcu znalazł sobie jakiegoś słodkiego gołąbka?

- Skończ, David. – powiedział cicho Max, idąc w stronę lady. David jednak szybko zagrodził mu drogę.

- Kogo Dwayne zdobył? Co o tym wiesz?

- Nic, co cię powinno obchodzić. – doskonale znany mi głos sprawił, że niemalże westchnąłem z zadowolenia.

W wejściu obok Paula stała Alexandra, i dosłownie piorunowała spojrzeniem Davida.

- Cześć, Paul. Cześć, Dwayne. – Alexandra przywitała się z nami jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym podeszła do Maxa, i bez słowa wzięła od niego rozpiskę zleceń na dzisiaj. – Pójdę wziąć te filmy, a ty w tym czasie zapanuj nad swoim niedojrzałym kundelkiem. – David już miał się rzucić na Alexandrę, ale razem z Paulem stanęliśmy pomiędzy nimi murem.

- Co to ma być?! – wrzasnął David powodując, że dwie ekspedientki z wcześniejszej zmiany, szykujące się do wyjścia, spojrzały się na nas z przestrachem. – Coś ty z nimi zrobiła, wiedźmo?!

- Nic. – odparła Alexandra jak gdyby nigdy nic, zdejmując z ramion skórzaną kurtkę, i wieszając ją na krześle za ladą. – Po prostu w końcu zrozumieli, jakim palantem i kretynem jesteś.

- David, spokój. – ostrzegł Davida Max, gdy ten już chciał zaatakować Alexandrę. – Po prostu zostaw ich w spokoju.

- Dobra. Jak chcecie. – warknął David, i po chwili już go nie było. Wyszedł ze sklepu tak szybko, że nawet my nie zwróciliśmy uwagi, w którą stronę się skierował.

- Co w niego dzisiaj wstąpiło? – spytał się Paul, bardziej sam siebie niż nas. Wyzwolił jednak we mnie podobne rozmyślania.

David nigdy się tak nie zachowywał – a przynajmniej nie przy dziewczynach, do których zamierzał „zarwać". Zdziwiło mnie to, bo jeszcze dwa dni temu twierdził, że zrobi wszystko, żeby przekonać do siebie Alexandrę.

Co zatem się zmieniło?

W tej samej chwili dostrzegłem stojącą na uboczu Alexandrę. Wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym do niedawna stał David. I wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- Hej. Hej, co się stało? – pomachałem jej ręką przed oczami, powodując, że Alexandra zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, i w końcu powróciła do świata realnego.

- Właśnie weszłam w jego umysł. – powiedziała powoli Alexandra. Max momentalnie przysunął się bliżej, zapewne chcąc dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Jak to on zresztą. – I chyba mamy problem.

- To znaczy? – Paul przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- To znaczy, że się myliliście. – odpowiedziała Alexandra, nadal dość zszokowana swoim odkryciem. – David wcale się we mnie nie chlapnął. On mnie najzwyczajniej w świecie znienawidził.


	9. Alexandra, część 4

**ALEXANDRA**

- Ale jak to możliwe? Nie można znienawidzić kogoś w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. – rzuciłam Dwayne'owi krytyczne spojrzenie.

- Tak samo jak nie można się zadurzyć w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, a jednak tobie i Alanowi Frogowi udało się to zrobić. – Max poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy tylko usłyszał imię starszego z braci-pogromców.

- Chwila, chwila…młody Frog się w tobie buja? – przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. – Ale sukuby nie potrafią czytać w myślach, tylko odczytują emocje kierujące innymi, i stąd dowiadują się, co inni o nich sądzą. Aż tak na ciebie leci ten gówniarz?

- Przestań go tak nazywać. – warknęłam ze złością. – Alan i Edgar są o wiele dojrzalsi, niż mogłoby się wam wydawać.

- No to może nas sobie przedstaw, to z miłą chęcią poddamy tą teorię ocenie. – zażartował Marko. Nie minęła jednak sekunda, a byłam obok niego, i przygważdżałam go do pobliskiej szyby. To cud, że jeszcze nikt z przechodniów nie zwrócił na nas uwagi.

- Zagroź mu jeszcze raz, a wyrwę ci ten durny, niewyparzony język z gęby, a potem wyłupię ci oczy i wyrwę serce, po czym poćwiartuję cię na drobne kawałki. Zrozumiano? – Marko przytaknął gwałtownie, i puściłam go wolno.

- Jezu, kobieto, ty coś do niego czujesz, czy co?

- Chyba cię pogięło, kolego. – odparłam, wracając do stanowiska obok Maxa. – Sukuby oraz inkuby nie są zdolne do miłości, tak samo jak i wampiry. – zamilkłam na krótką chwilę. – Tak przynajmniej twierdzą starożytne podania, oraz moja matka.

- A twój ojciec? – parsknęłam cicho śmiechem na jedno ze wspomnień, które mnie nawiedziło.

- Tata cały czas upiera się, że połączenie u istot nadnaturalnych to właśnie miłość. Oczywiście mama tylko się z tego śmieje, ale ja widzę w tym coś więcej. Jeśli mój ojciec faktycznie jest zakochany w mamie, to daje to nowe światło na historię naszych ras. Kto wie, może te hybrydy ludzi z członkami naszych ras nie powstały z przymusu, tylko z czystego aktu miłości. Może faktycznie jesteśmy w stanie coś czuć, tylko po prostu większość z nas ma takiego pecha, że jak już się z kimś na stałe połączy, to nigdy nie jest to osoba im naprawdę przeznaczona.

- Co zatem zamierzasz zrobić? Zostawić Dwayne'a i pognać do głupiego śmiertelnika, żeby przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy nie jest ci czasem przeznaczony? – zmroziłam Maxa spojrzeniem. Fakt, byłam sukubem, ale egzystencja mojej rasy zależała właśnie od tych „głupich śmiertelników". Ich energia życiowa była najczystsza ze wszystkich, i zapewniała nam długie i niemalże doskonałe życie. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo ich szanowaliśmy i chroniliśmy przed innymi gatunkami, wrogo nastawionymi do świata ludzi. – Zabijesz go, jeśli się do niego zbliżysz, Alexandro. Przez wieki wysysałaś energię z ludzi. Sądzisz, że teraz będzie inaczej?

- W przeciwieństwie do moich młodszych sióstr jestem w stanie nad tym zapanować. A poza tym… – nagle straciłam wątek. I to nie dlatego, że ktoś mi przerwał czy coś.

Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniałam.

Żaden wampir nie był w stanie wejść do środka domu Frogów – żaden z nich, nawet ich nieświadomi niczego rodzice, nie był taki głupi, żeby zaprosić nieznajomego do domu. Do tego okno pokoju nie było nawet wyłamane – gdyby jakiś wampir chciał się tam wedrzeć, musiałby najpierw wyłamać zawiasy z nich. Do tego te obrażenia Edgara – dopiero teraz przypomniałam sobie swoje pierwsze ofiary, z których wysysałam energię. Przez ponad pięćset lat uczyłam się kontrolować swoją moc, tak aby nie zabić. I prawie zawsze kończyło się to ciężkimi obrażeniami u mojej ofiary, która, wybudzona z letargu, próbowała się ode mnie uwolnić.

To nie wampir zaatakował Edgara. To był młody sukub.

- Muszę iść. – złapałam szybko swoją kurtkę, i ruszyłam do wyjścia.

- Hej! A praca? – krzyknął za mną Max.

- Rzucam ją! – odkrzyknęłam. – I tak oboje dobrze o tym wiemy, że to miała być tylko przykrywka! – nim którykolwiek z wampirów zdołał za mną pobiec, przebiegłam w ludzkim tempie przez te wszystkie tłumy gromadzące się wokół kręgielni, pubów i klubów nocnych, aż nie znalazłam się po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie było znacznie mniej ludzi, i stąd miałam niespełna dwadzieścia minut drogi piechotą do swojego domu.

Nie miałam jednak tyle czasu. Musiałam to wszystko wyjaśnić jak najszybciej, zanim ślady zostaną zatarte raz na zawsze.

Kylie może i miała już dziewięćset lat, ale fizycznie ciągle chciała być tą buntowniczą nastolatką, nieprzestrzegającą żadnych zasad. Tak jak Melissa, która zdecydowała się na razie zatrzymać na fizycznym wieku około dwunastu lat, Kylie chciała po prostu „zaszaleć".

Tak, z tym tylko wyjątkiem, że jej „szalenie" trwało już ponad osiemset lat. I nie zamierzała przestać.

Cieszyłam się, że przynajmniej Patrick, mój młodszy brat, fizycznie około osiemnastoletni, zdecydował się przystopować, i nacieszyć się normalnym, odpowiedzialnym życiem, takim jakie ja zamierzałam prowadzić, gdy w końcu będę mogła się odciąć od rodziców na stałe, i zacząć żyć na własną rękę. Santa Carla była ostatnim przystankiem przed prawdziwym, dorosłym życiem sukuba zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Patricka – rodzice bowiem nie chcieli puścić nas pojedynczo, przynajmniej nie na samym początku.

Dobiegłam do domu, i już przy bramie zobaczyłam nikogo innego, jak Patricka we własnej osobie. Kończył właśnie rozmawiać z jedną z córek naszych sąsiadów. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, od razu zakończył rozmowę, i podszedł do mnie.

- Co się stało? – spytał się, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

- To Kylie…to Kylie zaatakowała Edgara. Nie Dwayne, nie David, i na pewno nie Max…to była Kylie.

- Jesteś pewna? – przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy.

- Małpuje nasz styl działania, gdy mieliśmy po te sto, dwieście lat. Najpierw ciężko rani ofiarę, a potem udaje przed bardziej doświadczonymi od siebie, że to nie ona zawiniła, i że jest ona tylko kolejną ofiarą spisku.

- Tak…tyle że nam to przeszło po kolejnych stu latach. – odparł Patrick, kierując się razem ze mną w stronę domu Frogów. Ich rodziców znowu nie było – wyczułam to po braku napięcia i złości na posesji. Ich rodzice ostatnio często się kłócili, z tego co mi mówił Alan, i planowali chyba nawet, żeby się rozwieść, a przynajmniej żeby na jakiś czas odseparować się od siebie.

- Jak widać, jej to nadal nie przeszło. – mruknęłam. Nagle coś głośno huknęło w domu Frogów. Spojrzeliśmy się po sobie z Patrickiem, po czym momentalnie pobiegliśmy w stronę hałasu.

Patrick dobiegł do drzwi jako pierwszy, i to on je wyważył, posyłając je do środka, aż na schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro domu.

Edgara znalazłam w salonie. Leżał na wpół przytomny, lekko się trzęsąc, jakby z zimna.

Najgorsze było jednak to, co zobaczyłam potem.

Alan siedział przy przeciwległej ścianie, z rozległymi obrażeniami rąk i nóg, ale mimo to nadal próbował wstać, i pomóc swojemu młodszemu bratu, na którym siedziała moja młodsza siostra, i która właśnie wysysała z Edgara resztki życia.

Edgar był doskonale świadom tego, co się z nim działo – tak jak i poprzednim razem. Kylie planowała zatem ten drugi atak – wiedziała, że zobaczył, czym tak naprawdę jest, i chciała go zabić, nim ten powie komukolwiek prawdę o niej.

- Kylie, dosyć! – wykrzyknęłam. Zero odpowiedzi. Alan za to spojrzał się w górę, i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, jego oczy powiększyły się prawie dwukrotnie.

Chyba właśnie zrozumiał w końcu, że nie byliśmy jednak taką normalną rodziną, za jaką próbowaliśmy uchodzić.

- Kylie, przestań! Zabijesz go! – krzyknął Patrick, podchodząc do Kylie, i próbując ją siłą odciągnąć od Edgara. Kylie jednak odepchnęła go od siebie za pomocą telekinezy, i na powrót przyssała się do Edgara, któremu już niewiele brakowało do zejścia z tego świata.

Nie chciałam tego robić, ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. Byłam jedyną w pełni dojrzałą osobą z mojego rodzeństwa. I jako jedyna mogłam teraz zapobiec tragedii, gdy Patrick leżał przygnieciony kawałkiem ściany, która odpadła przy jego zderzeniu z nią.

Podbiegłam do Kylie w nadludzkim tempie, i z taką samą nadludzką siłą oderwałam ją od Edgara. Kylie upadła niedaleko Alana, i na chwilę ją zamroczyło.

- Zajmij się Edgarem. – powiedziałam cicho do Patricka, pomagając mu uwolnić się spod gruzów, po czym ruszyłam z powrotem na Kylie, która tym razem za swój cel obrała sobie Alana.

- Jak bardzo jest ci on drogi, siostrzyczko? – syknęła Kylie, uśmiechając się mrocznie, i wskazując palcem na Alana, który teraz usiłował wstać o własnych siłach, i zapewne stanąć do walki; taka już była przecież jego natura.

- Odsuń. Się. Od. Niego. – wysyczałam te słowa niczym jad. Oczy Kylie zmieniły kolor na czarne, podobnie jak i po chwili moje.

No cóż…teraz przynajmniej Alan w pełni wiedział, jakie cholerstwo chciał pocałować. I na pewno od dzisiejszego dnia będę jego wrogiem numer jeden.

- Kylie! – głos taty zabrzmiał niczym grzmot. Oboje się odwróciłyśmy, zaskoczone jego obecnością. – Natychmiast się uspokój i zostaw tą rodzinę!

- Po moim trupie, tatku. – odparowała mu Kylie, i już się miała rzucić z kłami na Alana, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałam ją za kaptur od bluzy, i odrzuciłam ją prosto na regał z książkami.

- Alexandro, zapanuj nad nią. Jest w szoku.

- Jakim niby szoku? Ta wariatka po prostu nie jest w stanie dorosnąć! – odkrzyknęłam. Tata pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- Ma w sobie krew Cassandry. Jest pod jej kontrolą. – odwróciłam się do Kylie, nie dowierzając temu. Nie, to po prostu nie mogła być prawda. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Kylie uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo od ucha do ucha, a cienie wokół jej oczu sięgnęły połowy policzków.

- Nie jestem pod żadną kontrolą, tatusiu. Sama poprosiłam ją o tą krew. – dosyć tego, pomyślałam, czując jak przepełnia mnie gniew i furia. Z ostatnią ludzką myślą, rzuciłam się na Kylie, myśląc tylko o jednym.

O zabiciu jej.


	10. David, część 2

**DAVID**

To musiało się w końcu skończyć.

Najpierw, Dwayne przez cały poranek przed wschodem słońca zachowywał się dziwacznie. Potem Paul, godzinę przed świtem, wybył na chwilę z kryjówki z dzikim uśmiechem na twarzy, tylko po to, żeby po pół godzinie wrócić z jeszcze dzikszym grymasem na twarzy. Ja i Marko tylko wymienialiśmy się wówczas co jakiś czas zdziwionymi, zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami. Żaden z nas jednak nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się spytać, co ich tak ciekawi, czy też co ich tak trapi.

No ale po co lider paczki miałby się o to pytać? Wolałem zamknąć dupę, i zaczekać na wschód słońca, aby na spokojnie pójść spać, zamiast dociekać, dlaczego Dwayne pobladł niesamowicie, i kołysał się w tył i przód jak jakieś durne dziecko z syndromem sierocym, a Paul recholił się co jakiś czas bez większej przyczyny.

Kim była ta cholerna Alexandra Meyer? Dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że jeszcze dwa dni temu nie czułem do niej takiej nienawiści, a wręcz przeciwnie – ta dziewczyna mnie intrygowała, bo potrafiła wyrolować Maxa równo.

Teraz, gdy spotkałem ją w sklepie Maxa, rozmawiającą i praktycznie żartującą sobie z nim…po prostu wybuchłem. Jakby tego było mało, okazało się, że Dwayne i Paul znają ją, i zdążyli się już kurna zaprzyjaźnić!

Musiałem zatem stamtąd zwiać. Max nie pozwolił mi zaatakować Alexandry, a do tego jeszcze Dwayne stanął po jej stronie…mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Automatycznie poczułem się zdradzony, i puściłem się biegiem w stronę plaży, chcąc komuś rozerwać gardło – komukolwiek, byle że tylko na kimś wyżyć.

Gdy tylko znalazłem się na plaży, od razu zlokalizowałem grupkę nieostrożnych, lubiących łamać prawo nastolatków. Najstarszy z nich nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat. Było ich czterech, czyli w sam raz jak dla mnie – obiadek na całe kilka dni, bez potrzeby zabijania durnych, małych zwierząt, żeby przetrwać kolejny dzień bez jęczenia z głodu.

Jako pierwszy cel obrałem sobie na oko około dwunastoletniego chłopca. Był niski i chudy, ale pachniał niezwykle zachęcająco. Gdy tylko oddalił się od ogniska, zaciągnąłem go za pobliskie chaszcze, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli wtopiłem kły w nasadę jego szyi, zasłaniając przy tym dłonią jego usta, żeby nie krzyczał – wówczas bowiem mógłbym stracić kolejne trzy cenne worki krwi, które zwiałyby w podskokach do swoich mamuś.

Za drugiego wziąłem się po następnych kilku minutach. Głupek, poszedł sprawdzić, co stało się z pierwszym – no i się dowiedział. Po chwili zostało mi tylko dwóch do opróżnienia.

Odepchnąłem od siebie ciała dwóch nastolatków, zlizując resztki krwi ze swoich ust. Za chwilę miałem napełnić sobie brzuch na dobry tydzień.

Wychyliłem się zza krzaków, żeby zaatakować, i zamarłem wpół drogi.

Ktoś mnie uprzedził.

To była wysoka, szczupła i długowłosa brunetka o dość ciemnej karnacji. Za pierwszym podejściem pomyślałem, że to Star w końcu się przemogła, i zabiła swoją pierwszą ofiarę, ale ta tutaj miała włosy proste jak u Alexandry, i takie też samej długości. Nie mogła to być jednak Alexandra, bo ona była również blada co i my.

Kto to zatem do cholery był?!

Wyszedłem z ukrycia, i skierowałem się prosto na intruza. Kobieta w tym czasie przestała pić krew drugiego z nastolatków, i odrzuciła jego ciało w bok, prostując się. Teraz dopiero zobaczyłem, że była ona pod względem wzrostu na równi z Alexandrą.

Wampirzyca odwróciła się do mnie przodem, i ze zdumieniem zobaczyłem, że zamiast typowych pomarańczowych oczu, jej świeciły się na szkarłatny kolor.

- Witaj, Davidzie. Kopę lat minęło, kiedy się ostatni raz widzieliśmy. – zamrugałem powiekami, zdezorientowany.

To my się znaliśmy?

- Przepraszam…ale do cholery kim ty jesteś? – wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko, niemalże obłąkańczo. Oplatając kosmyk swoich kruczoczarnych włosów wokół palca, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, jednocześnie zbliżając się nieco bliżej mnie.

- Nie pamiętasz mnie, kochanie? – kochanie?! Serio, kto to do cholery ciężkiej był? – Och, biedaku, ty naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz.

- Kim ty jesteś?! – wrzasnąłem, czując narastającą furię i wściekłość.

- Jestem Cassandra, złotko. – wyszeptała kobieta, podchodząc do mnie tak blisko, że zobaczyłem dokładnie, jak szkarłat jej oczu zmienia się w ciemny brąz, niemalże identyczny jak jej włosy. – Jestem twoją stwórczynią.


	11. Alan, część 3

**ALAN**

Oddychaj głęboko, Alan. Oddychaj głęboko.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

A jednak się działo.

Alexandra i jej rodzina byli potworami. Takimi samymi potworami jak David i spółka, a może i nawet jeszcze gorszymi. Widziałem na własne oczy, jak tęczówki Alexandry zmieniły się w intensywnej zieleni na atramentową czerń, a jej siostra, Kylie, która jeszcze przed chwilą była bliska zamordowania mojego jedynego brata, zaczęła syczeć i warczeć tak wściekle, jakby miała jakiś napad.

Po krótkiej i intensywnej wymianie zdań, którą ledwie co słyszałem z powodu tego szoku, Alexandra nagle rzuciła się na Kylie, niemalże miażdżąc ją między sobą a podłogą. Pomiędzy nimi dwoma doszło do serii syków i warków, podczas których Kylie szamotała się jak wściekła, próbując się wyrwać Alexandrze. Ale nadaremno. Moja „najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciółka" uniosła do góry prawą dłoń, po czym szybkim ruchem strzeliła siostrę po twarzy, aż ta odturlała się w bok, prosto pod nogi swojego ojca.

- Zabierz siostrę do domu. – powiedział Dante, ojciec dziewczyn. Będący na oko około mojego wzrostu, i będący raczej dość chudym czarnowłosy i ciemnooki chłopak o oliwkowej cerze przytaknął skinieniem głowy, po czym za pierwszym podejściem uniósł Kylie, i wyniósł ją bezceremonialnie z domu. – Zadzwonię po matkę. Trzeba tu posprzątać, zanim ich rodzice nie wrócą.

- A co z Edgarem? – spytała się Alexandra, siadając obok mojego brata. Chciałem wstać i podejść do nich, odepchnąć ją od niego, obronić go jakoś.

Była przecież potworem. Takim samym potworem jak wampiry. Widziałem to przecież przed chwilą.

Ale czy tak było na pewno? Czy gdyby naprawdę była potworem, to czy ryzykowałaby życie, żeby chronić mnie i Edgara? Czy walczyłaby tak zawzięcie z własną siostrą? I czy chciałaby ratować teraz Edgara, zamiast próbować ukryć dowody, jakie planował teraz tuszować jej ojciec?

W sumie mu się nie dziwiłem. Mało który śmiertelnik taki jak ja wiedział o istnieniu takich potworów. A jeszcze mniejsza ilość tych, która w nie wierzyła i wiedziała o ich istnieniu decydowała się z nimi walczyć.

Dante powiedział coś w nieznanym mi języku, i po chwili usiadł obok Alexandry, i podniósł Edgara z ziemi.

- Hej, zostawcie go! – mój krzyk był bardziej jak chrypienie zawodowego palacza. Co jak co, ale nawet taka mała, drobna istotka jak Kylie miała jednak w sobie trochę tej krzepy. No, ale przecież nie była człowiekiem – żadne z nich nie było.

Alexandra momentalnie znalazła się obok mnie, przytrzymując mnie w miejscu, i oglądając uważnie moje rany. Nie były one tak poważne jak u Edgara, ale osłabiały mnie, i nie pozwalały mi utrzymać się na nogach o własnych siłach.

- Odejdź ode mnie. – syknąłem, próbując brzmieć stanowczo. Alexandra jednak nie odeszła ode mnie, a nawet zrobiła rzecz odwrotną; usiadła jeszcze bliżej mnie, tak że niemalże stykaliśmy się ze sobą kolanami. – Jesteś potworem. Wy wszyscy jesteście potworami.

- Wiem o tym. – głos Alexandry zabrzmiał dziwnie smutno. Aż zrobiło mi się głupio, że to powiedziałem. – Nie winię cię za to, co o nas sądzisz. Dlatego właśnie zdecydowaliśmy się ukryć naszą prawdziwą tożsamość; żeby nikt nas znowu nie oceniał.

- Czym wy w ogóle jesteście? Jakąś dziwaczną odmianą wampirów?

- Tylko wampirom wmawiamy takie kłamstwa. – odpowiedziała Alexandra, siadając wygodniej na podłodze, i gładząc ostrożnie moją prawą rękę, na której miałem największe rozcięcie. Jednak dopiero teraz, gdy spojrzałem w dół, zobaczyłem, że rana już prawie zniknęła. Czyżby to Alexandra mnie zatem uleczała? – Fakt, mamy kły, ale prawie nigdy z nich nie korzystamy. Brzydzimy się ich, i jeśli już ich używamy, to tylko do obrony własnej przed wampirami sang oraz wampirami energetycznymi. Nigdy nie wykorzystujemy ich na ludziach.

- Po co tu zatem przybyliście? Żeby zakumplować się z Davidem i jego paczką? Albo z tym dziwakiem Maxem? – nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. – Chwila, moment…Max też jest wampirem, tak? – Alexandra przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. – Aha! To on jest ich szefem, no nie?

- Tylko oficjalnie. – odpowiedź Alexandry zdziwiła mnie dość mocno. – Max każe Davidowi wierzyć w to, że jest jego stwórcą. Ale prawda jest inna.

- Inna, czyli jaka? – Alexandra wzięła głęboki oddech, nim nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie.

- Przybyłam tu ze swoją rodziną w jednym celu; żeby znaleźć mojego największego wroga. Jest nim Cassandra, potężna wampirzyca sang urodzona i przemieniona w wampira w drugim wieku przed naszą erą. Jestem od niej tylko kilkanaście lat starsza, i od chwili, gdy Cassandra została przemieniona w wampira, jesteśmy rywalkami pod praktycznie wszystkimi względami. Od wieków próbuję ją odszukać i zabić, tak aby jej mordercze plany nie mogły wejść w życie. – jedyne, co mogłem teraz zrobić, to mrugać debilnie powiekami, i przyglądać się Alexandrze z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Masz dwa tysiące lat? – wymamrotałem w końcu. Alexandra uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Przywilej sukubów. Nie możemy zmieniać innych w podobnych sobie, co najwyżej w osobniki pół-krwi, słabsze i bardziej podatne na zranienia, i sami wybieramy sobie fizyczny wiek, na jakim chcemy się zatrzymać.

- Jesteś sukubem? – Alexandra przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – A twoja mama, siostry, ojciec i brat…to też sukuby i inkuby, prawda? – kolejne przytaknięcie.

- Wybacz, że nie wyjawiłam ci prawdy. – powiedziała nagle Alexandra, spoglądając na mnie tymi swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami. – Ale ty i twój brat jesteście łowcami wampirów. Tylko wam mogłam zaufać, i tylko wy byście w stanie zrozumieć moją awersję do wampirów. To nasi naturalni wrogowie, i tylko niektórzy z nich stoją po naszej stronie. Reszta to po prostu krwiożercze, żądne mordy bezrozumne bestie.

- Niektórzy? – spytałem się sceptycznie, niemalże prychając z odrazą. – Podaj mi jeden przykład.

- Dwayne. – Alexandra wypowiedziała imię jednego ze znajomych Davida, tego wysokiego, czarnowłosego gościa, który nigdy nic nie mówił, tylko uśmiechał się dziwacznie. – I Paul. Obaj na bank staną po mojej stronie, jeśli przyjdzie do jakiejś konfrontacji.

- To kim jest w ogóle ta Cassandra? I czego ona tu właściwie szuka?

- Jest prawdziwą stwórczynią Davida. – powiedziała Alexandra. Kompletnie mnie zmroziło. – A co za tym idzie, jest swoistą „babcią" dla Paula, Dwayne'a i Marko. Dla Marko jest chyba już za późno, chyba że Paul go odwiedzie od podążania ścieżką, którą obrał David.

- A skąd możesz wiedzieć, że Dwayne i Paul są po twojej stronie? – Alexandra wzięła głęboki, ciężki wdech, i już wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak.

- Bo Dwayne pił moją krew i zmusił mnie do samoobrony, przez co i ja wypiłam jego krew. Od teraz czeka nas długi miesiąc praktycznej niemożliwości odstąpienia od siebie.

- A potem? – spytałem się, mimo iż nie chciałem znać odpowiedzi. Teraz miałem dodatkowy powód, aby nienawidzić Dwayne'a; zrobił Alexandrze coś, z czym ona miała teraz niesamowite trudności z poradzeniem sobie.

Kolejny ciężki wdech, a potem jeszcze ciężki wydech.

- Jeśli po miesiącu ten stan upojenia sobą nie minie, będę musiała być jego. Na zawsze.


	12. Alexandra, część 5

**ALEXANDRA**

Spodziewałam się po Alanie wszystkiego – tego, że po tych słowach mnie znienawidzi, że przestanie się do mnie odzywać, że potnie mnie na kawałki, że wyzwie mnie od najgorszych ladacznic…ale nie spodziewałam się po nim tego, co zrobił, gdy tylko wrócił do pełni sił.

Zaczął szukać sposobu, jak zwalczyć klątwę, jaka spadła na mnie i na Dwayne'a.

Alan był zdesperowany do reszty, aby cofnąć to wpojenie, w jakie popadliśmy z Dwaynem, tak abym miała czystą wizję tego, z kim chcę być. Stan wpojenia był bowiem stanem, przez który nie mogliśmy chwilami jasno myśleć. I Alan widział, że z każdym dniem jest ze mną coraz gorzej.

Minął tydzień od drugiego ataku na Edgara. Chłopak nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Do tego od tylu właśnie dni nie widziałam Dwayne'a ani reszty paczki. Nawet Max gdzieś zniknął. Nic dziwnego zatem, że dosłownie chodziłam po ścianach, byleby tylko móc zobaczyć się z Dwaynem.

- W tej książce piszą o jakimś złagodzeniu uroku. – otworzyłam z trudem powieki, i przekręciłam się na brzuch. Leżeliśmy z Alanem na moim wielkim, wiktoriańskim łóżku – ja, usypiająca i słaba jak po czterech dniach bezsenności, a on w pełni gotowy, szukający w stosie książek z miejskiej biblioteki wyjaśnienia, jak pozbyć się uroku wpojenia. – Musisz zjeść coś, czego Dwayne nie trawi.

- Czyli praktycznie wszystko się nada. – odparłam, ponownie zamykając powieki. – Wampiry nie jedzą ludzkiego pożywienia.

- No tak, ale czego on nie znosi? – uchyliłam jedną powiekę, i spojrzałam się krytycznie na Alana.

- Czosnku. – odparłam.

- Dokładnie! – Alan niemalże zawiwatował, i mimo wszystko musiałam się chociaż nieznacznie uśmiechnąć na jego reakcję. – Masz, zjedz na razie jeden mały ząbek. – Alan podał mi mały, niepozorny ząbek czosnku. – Zjedz to, i zobaczymy, czy coś podziała. – posłusznie zjadłam za jednym zamachem ząbek warzywa.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powoli zaczęłam czuć się lepiej.

- Daj następne. – powiedziałam od razu. Alan z radością dał mi do ręki cały czosnek. Zjadłam go całego, mimo jego nieprzyjemnego aromatu. Jednak dopiero po połknięciu dziesiątego ząbka czosnku naprawdę poczułam się tak jak kiedyś. Na koniec wrzuciłam w siebie trzy listki miętowej gumy do żucia, żeby zabić w ustach ten ohydny posmak i zapach, i po minucie odetchnęłam w końcu z ulgą. – Od razu lepiej. – powiedziałam, opadając z uśmiechem na stertę poduszek. – Dzięki, Alan. Jesteś istnym zbawcą.

- Do usług. – Alan uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony, że w końcu udało nam się coś osiągnąć. – Co teraz planujesz zrobić?

- Nie wiem. – odparłam szczerze, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich długich, ciemnych włosów. – Czuję się wystarczająco na siłach, żeby wyjść w końcu z domu. Jest środek dnia, więc na bank nie spotkamy nigdzie Davida i jego paczki, o Maxie nie wspominając…może odwiedzimy twojego brata? Teraz, jak już się dobrze czuję, może uda mi się go trochę podleczyć.

- Byłabyś w stanie to zrobić? – spytał się Alan, siadając prosto jak struna. – Ale…sukuby nie pożywiają się energią? Możesz nie być się w stanie kontrolować.

- Alan…jestem jedynym dzieckiem moich rodziców, które ma pełną kontrolę nad swoimi mocami. Zapewniam cię, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Ale na pewno? Nie boisz się, że coś może pójść źle, i że… – zanim Alan zdążył dokończyć swoją sentencję, przerwałam mu, przyciągając go do siebie i całując.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam tego robić – nadal byłam lekko osłabiona, i mogłam nad sobą nie panować. Ale po tym, jak uwolniłam się od wpływu Dwayne'a, w końcu czułam się w pełni wolna. Teraz mogłam wreszcie zadecydować, z kim wolałam teraz być – czy z facetem, którego przypadkowo sobie wpoiłam, czy z nastolatkiem wchodzącym w okres dorosłości, który robił dosłownie wszystko, aby pomóc mi i mojej rodzinie w pozbyciu się Cassandry.

I musiałam przyznać, że zdecydowanie bardziej wolałam tą drugą osobę.

Przyciągnęłam Alana bliżej siebie, i zaskoczeniem poczułam, że Alan odpowiedział na mój pocałunek. Coś, co miało go tylko uspokoić i uciszyć, zmieniło całą sytuację w coś o wiele, wiele poważniejszego.

W końcu jednak wszystko musiało się skończyć. Odsunęłam się powoli od Alana, otwierając oczy.

- Łoł. – to było wszystko, co zdołałam z siebie wydusić. Bałam się, że w ostatniej chwili pocałunku jak nic moje moce się uaktywnią, i zabiję Alana.

A jednak miałam rację przez cały czas. Nawet tak osłabiona, miałam swoje moce pod pełną kontrolą.

- Czy to oznacza, że twoje wpojenie już minęło? – spytał się Alan po jakiejś minucie niezręcznej ciszy. Jedyne, co zrobiłam po jego pytaniu, to wzruszyłam bezradnie ramionami.

- Wszystkiego dowiemy się za dwa tygodnie. To wtedy mija termin wpojenia.

- A zatem będę czekał. – Alan nachylił się ponownie, i złożył na moich ustach kolejny pocałunek, krótszy jednak od poprzedniego. – A wtedy wybierzesz tego właściwego.


	13. Alan, część 4

**ALAN**

Zakochałem się w sukubie. Gdy tylko Edgar się obudzi ze śpiączki, jak nic mnie za to zatłucze.

Wiedziałem, że sukuby i inkuby pod wieloma względami są jeszcze bardziej groźne niż wampiry. Mogą bowiem chodzić pośród ludzi za dnia, nie potrzebują krwi, tylko samych emocji i energii życiowej. Nic nie jest w stanie ich zabić – a przynajmniej ja o niczym takowym nie wiedziałem. Nie potrzebują zaproszenia do domu obcej osoby, mają swoje odbicie w lustrze, są silniejsze, szybsze i sprytniejsze od wampirów oraz innych istot nadprzyrodzonych, a także są najstarszymi takowymi istotami żyjącymi na naszej planecie. Według legend, jakie udało mi się znaleźć wynikało, że sukuby i inkuby narodziły się zaraz po stworzeniu świata, razem z demonami wyższych i niższych instancji. Wampiry z kolei były niejako „potomstwem" demonów i sukubów.

Ergo; zadurzyłem się w przedstawicielce jednej z najstarszych ras świata. Gorzej nie mogłem wdepnąć.

Jak się jednak okazało, mogłem. Na dwa dni przed „odwpojeniem" Alexandry, Edgar nagle się obudził ze śpiączki. Nie mogłem zatem do niego nie pójść. Musiałem zobaczyć swojego młodszego brata, i przekonać się na własne oczy, że jest już z nim lepiej.

- Zdradziłeś nasz pakt. – stwierdził Edgar, ledwie tylko wszedłem do jego pokoju. W przedramionach miał mnóstwo wkłuć, od których ciągnęły się dreny do najróżniejszych kroplówek i innych medycznych rzeczy. Mimo tego, że nadal był mocno osłabiony, zmroził mnie swoim spojrzeniem już przy samym wejściu. – Wiedziałeś, kim jest Alexandra i jej szalona rodzinka, prawda?

- Słowo honoru, Edgar, dowiedziałem się o wszystkim po fakcie. Naprawdę. – Edgar dopiero po jakichś dwóch, trzech minutach przestał mordować mnie spojrzeniem, i zaczął się powoli uspokajać.

- Była tutaj ta cała Kylie. – powiedział nagle Edgar. Spojrzałem się na niego z głębokim niedowierzaniem. – Wyjawiła mi całą prawdę o sobie i jej rodzinie, i o tym, że spiskowali z jakąś wampirzycą. – na tym etapie pokręciłem gwałtownie głową.

- Tylko Kylie była w to zamieszana. – odpowiedziałem. Teraz to Edgar spojrzał się na mnie z zaskoczeniem. – Alexandra i reszta jej rodziny nic o tym nie wiedzieli. Cassandra, ta wampirzyca, którą Kylie wtedy wpuściła, i z którą spiskuje, to odwieczny wróg Alexandry i Patricka.

- A ty skąd to wszystko wiesz? – nagle Edgar musiał wszystko złożyć do kupy, bo zrobił na mnie wielkie, zdumione oczy. – Oni nadal żyją?! Nie zatłukłeś tych drani?!

- To sukuby, Edgar. Ich się nie da zabić tak łatwo jak wampiry, to raz, a dwa, Alexandra jest jedyną osobą, jaka może powstrzymać Cassandrę. Muszę tylko więcej z niej wyciągnąć na temat ich konfliktu, bo na razie milczy jak zaklęta. Wiem tylko to, że ta cała Cassandra została zmieniona w wampira w momencie, kiedy Alexandra osiągnęła fizyczną dojrzałość sukuba.

- No to ja się dowiedziałem trochę więcej. – odparł nagle Edgar, siadając wygodniej na łóżku. Usiadłem obok niego, i zacząłem wsłuchiwać się w jego monolog. – Kylie, poza zagrożeniem mi, że jak tylko wyjdę ze szpitala, to mnie ubije, powiedziała mi też co nieco o konflikcie Alexandry i Cassandry. Nie dodała oczywiście, że nadal są wrogami, tylko stwierdziła, że teraz współpracują, bo obie nienawidzą śmiertelników.

- Spore kłamstwo. – powiedziałem automatycznie, nim Edgar zdążył kontynuować. – Dla sukubów i inkubów jesteśmy jedyną rasą, jaką w stu procentach tolerują i szanują. Sukub nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z wampirem, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie.

- Pewnie dlatego Alexandra tak nie znosi paczki Davida. – oboje z Edgarem uśmiechnęliśmy się mimowolnie. – W każdym bądź razie Kylie opowiedziała mi, że w średniowieczu, gdy Patrick był jeszcze młody i niedoświadczony, podróżował z Alexandrą, żeby nauczyć się od niej technik zabijania ludzi. Ale, jak teraz mniemam, sukuby nie zabijają ludzi, tylko starają się ich jedynie osłabić, prawda? – przytaknąłem skinieniem głowy. – Czyli kolejne jej kłamstwo. Ale dobra, nie o tym teraz mowa. Kylie mówiła, że Cassandra miała ponoć wtedy rządzić całą masą wampirów w Europie, i kazała im ścigać Alexandrę i Patricka. Z tego powodu ta dwójka miała uciekać przez wiele dekad przed nią, chroniąc się gdzie tylko popadnie. Ponoć nawet parę razy nasłała na nich Inkwizycję, a także jakiegoś pogromcę demonów.

- A co jest takiego niesamowitego w tej historii, że tak cię zaciekawiła? – wiedziałem, że Edgar nie opowiedziałby mi tej historii, gdyby nie miała drugiego dna. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłem dociekać.

Edgar uśmiechnął się zuchwale, zadowolony z tego, że w końcu wiedział coś, czego ja nie wiedziałem.

- Ów pogromca spotkał osobiście naszą Alexandrę, i ponoć się chlapnął w niej. Zabujał się w niej do tego stopnia tak mocno, że poświęcił swoje życie, byleby tylko ratować jej własne. Zabiła go Cassandra, która potem, po wielu latach, miała ponoć zrozumieć swój błąd, i dlatego teraz wróciła, żeby spróbować znaleźć wybaczenie u Alexandry. I ponoć je znalazła.

- Nie znalazła go. – odparłem, czując narastający niepokój. Kylie musiała coś opuścić w swojej historii; coś bardzo ważnego. – Tak jak ci mówiłem, Cassandra była wrogiem Alexandry od samego początku. Nigdy nie były przyjaciółkami.

- A może to ta twoja Alexandra coś przed tobą ukrywa? – gdy spojrzałem się hardym wzrokiem na Edgara, ten tylko parsknął cicho śmiechem. – No bo może mi powiesz, że opowiadała ci o tym pogromcy demonów, co? Dlaczego o nim nie wspomniała? – tu Edgar trafił z samo sedno. Westchnąłem ciężko, czując, jak jeszcze długa droga mnie czeka.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia.


	14. Dwayne, część 3

**DWAYNE**

Chyba jednak Alexandra miała rację.

Minął wyznaczony miesiąc, i owo uczucie nienaturalnego przywiązania do Alexandry minęło mi jak ręką odjął. Oczywiście, jakieś uczucie jeszcze we mnie pozostało, ale nie tak silne jak wcześniej.

To zdecydowanie nie było zatem stałe wpojenie. Teraz mogłem normalnie żyć, tak jak dawniej, bez dręczącej potrzeby zobaczenia Alexandry. Co prawda i tak jej prawie nie widywałem – dla mojego własnego dobra Marko i Paul, za namową samej Alexandry, zamknęli mnie w małym pomieszczeniu niedaleko doków, i trzymali mnie tam przez okrągłe cztery tygodnie. Wypuszczali mnie tylko w nocy, i tylko pod ich nadzorem.

David z kolei wyraźnie się od nas odłączył. Pytałem się nawet o niego Paula, ale ten tylko mówił mi, że David spotkał jakąś wampirzycę, z którą teraz spędzał całe dnie. Mieliśmy ją poznać, gdy tylko minie mi okres wpojenia.

No i w końcu on minął. Teraz, siedząc w naszej jaskini, czekaliśmy na przybycie Davida i jego tajemniczej, nowej przyjaciółki.

Nikt z nas o niej wcześniej nie słyszał. Przybyła do Santa Carla parę dni po tym, jak ja wpoiłem sobie Alexandrę poprzez nieumyślne wypicie jej krwi. Od tamtej pory David odłączył się od Paula i Marko, i całe dnie i noce przebywał z nią, rzekomo ucząc się od niej nowych rzeczy.

W końcu jednak nastała ta chwila, że David pojawił się w wejściu naszej kryjówki, prowadząc za sobą czarnowłosą, wysoką jak Alexandra wampirzycę o ciemnych, niemalże identycznych w kolorze jej włosów oczach.

Na jej widok na chwilę zamarłem. Nie dlatego jednak, że była jakaś nad wyraz piękna – urodę miała powalającą, to fakt, ale nie taką samą, jak sukuby, z których dotychczas widziałem tylko Alexandrę, Kylie, i ich matkę, Aryę. One trzy w porównaniu z tą tutaj były jak boginie w porównaniu do śmiertelniczki. Ale to może było jeszcze moje gadanie niedawno wpojonego.

Kobieta podeszła do nas, i nagle jej wzrok padł na mnie, i kobieta uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Ach…to ten, który wpoił sobie sukuba. – dosłownie mnie zamurowało, podobnie jak i Paula i Marko. David z kolei wyglądał na kompletnie zdziwionego i zdezorientowanego. No, ale tak się kończy, gdy nie interesuje się swoimi kumplami, tylko gania za jakąś dziwną, dopiero co poznaną wampirzycą.

- Skąd mnie znasz? – spytałem się, wstając. Paul zrobił to samo. Tylko Marko pozostał jeszcze na swoim miejscu. – I skąd wiesz o Alexandrze? – wampirzyca roześmiała się głośno. David nadal zdawał się nic nie łapać.

- Och, to słodka Alexandra nic o mnie nie mówiła? – kobieta zaśmiała się ponownie. To nie był słodki, perlisty śmiech, jaki słyszałem raz u Alexandry. Nie, ten śmiech był głęboki, mroczny i gardłowy, i kompletnie nie pasował do stojącej przed nami wampirzycy. – Jestem jej nemezis. Jej przeznaczeniem i klątwą. Naprawdę nic wam o mnie nie mówiła? – gdy dalej milczeliśmy, wampirzyca zacmokała z dezaprobatą. – Oj, to niedobrze. A tak chciałam wprowadzić tu więcej dramatu. No cóż, on będzie musiał mi wystarczyć.

- Jaki on? – spytałem się, marszcząc brwi. Wampirzyca spojrzała się na nas dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Oj, biedaku, o swojej pierwszej nieszczęśliwej miłości też ci pewnie nie powiedziała, co? – milczałem. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć – po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Kim była ta kobieta? I czego chciała od Alexandry? I kogo, do jasnej cholery, przywiodła tu ze sobą?!

- Victorze, chodź tutaj! – zamarliśmy, podczas gdy do naszej jaskini wszedł wysoki na ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu ciemny blondyn. Jego niebieskie oczy dostrzegłem dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy podniósł głowę do góry. Był to jednak pusty wzrok, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

Nie to jednak mnie najbardziej przeraziło. To, co mnie przeraziło, to była świadomość tego, skąd znam jego twarz.

Wtedy, gdy się połączyliśmy z Alexandrą, otrzymałem szczątkowe obrazy z jej przeszłości. Nie było ich za dużo – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, w kilkanaście sekund nie dałoby się pokazać dwóch tysięcy lat jej życia – ale to jedno wspomnienie wyryło się zarówno w jej pamięci, jak i od niedawna w mojej własnej.

- Ty…to ty jesteś ten łowca, który miał ją zabić. – powiedziałem, cofając się gwałtownie do tyłu. Teraz wszyscy wyglądali na zdezorientowanych, poza mną i kobietą-wampirzycą, która uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. – Ale…ale ty powinieneś nie żyć! – nagle przypomniałem sobie kolejne wspomnienie Alexandry, i zwróciłem się w stronę tajemniczej wampirzycy. – A ty jesteś Cassandra, ta wampirzyca, która posłała go za Alexandrą i Patrickiem. I to ty go zabiłaś!

Cassandra zacmokała krótko, po czym w ułamku sekundy znalazła się naprzeciw mnie.

- Oj, kochany…chyba wiesz nieco za dużo. – powiedziała, zmieniając kolor swoich oczu na intensywny pomarańcz.

A potem był już tylko ból.


	15. Alexandra, część 6

**ALEXANDRA**

Nie mogłam być szczęśliwsza.

Edgar wyszedł w końcu ze szpitala, i Alan znowu zaczął nas odwiedzać. Edgar co prawda nadal stronił przed naszym towarzystwem, ale widziałam przynajmniej, że nie planował się na nas zasadzać, i próbować nas unicestwić. Zapewne Alan wyjaśnił mu, czym tak naprawdę jesteśmy, i że nie jesteśmy zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa Santa Carla.

Tego dnia, którego Edgar miał przyjść do nas po raz pierwszy od wyjścia ze szpitala, siedziałam na werandzie przed domem, i oglądałam zachód słońca. Alan i Edgar długo nie przychodzili, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to ani trochę – przynajmniej w końcu mogłam pobyć sobie sama, w ciszy i w spokoju. Ostatnio tak wiele się działo, że nie miałam nawet czasu na odpoczynek.

Spojrzałam się jeszcze raz na horyzont, obserwując, jak słońce powoli czerwienieje, i zatapia się w odmętach ciemniejącego wraz z niebem oceanu. Zamierzałam czekać na braci Frog jeszcze tylko pół godziny, nie więcej. Potem zamierzałam po nich pójść osobiście.

Nagle niezmąconą niczym ciszę przerwał głośny szelest dochodzący z prawej strony werandy. Momentalnie podniosłam się z miejsca, gotowa do ataku. Jednak to, co zobaczyłam w chwilę później, kompletnie zwaliło mnie z pantałyku.

- Dwayne? – na wpół wyszeptałam, zaskoczona widokiem wampira. Ostatnie promienie słońca znikały już za horyzontem, a światła latarni zaczęły już mrugać, gotując się do zapalenia. – Dwayne, co tu ty robisz? – w tej samej chwili czarnowłosy wampir jęknął cicho, po czym upadł ciężko na ziemię. Momentalnie zeskoczyłam zwinnie z werandy, i szybko znalazłam się u jego boku. – Dwayne, co ci się stało? – dopiero teraz zauważyłam głębokie rany po cięciach. To musiała zrobić jakaś bardzo potężna istota.

- Ca…Cassandra. – wymamrotał Dwayne ostatkiem sił. Zamarłam automatycznie, słysząc to imię. – To…to ona jest stwórczynią Davida. Usłyszałem to, jak mnie torturowała. – zamknęłam powieki, próbując wymazać z pamięci tortury, jakie stosowała Cassandra na innych podobnych do mnie i mojej rodziny, gdy próbowała odszukać mnie i Patricka. Ta demoniczna wampirzyca nie znała żadnych granic – była gotowa posunąć się do najgorszych i najbardziej amoralnych rzeczy, byleby tylko zdobyć to, czego chciała.

- Nie przemęczaj się, Dwayne. – rozpaczliwie rozejrzała się dookoła, chcąc znaleźć gdzieś pomoc. Kylie wyjechała z rodzicami na osąd za swoje czyny przeciw naszej rasie do sąsiedniego miasta, Melissa nadal była w szkole, a Patrick był poza domem. Byłam zatem całkiem sama. Mogłam tylko liczyć na to, że zaraz zjawi się tu Alan z Edgarem, i że nie zechcą zakołkować Dwayne'a. – Zaraz ci pomogę. – dokładnie w tej samej chwili na horyzoncie pojawili się Alan i Edgar. – Chłopaki! Hej, pomocy! – zawołałam, machając do nich energicznie jedną ręką, a drugą przytrzymując koło siebie Dwayne'a.

Alan dobiegł do nas jako pierwszy, i momentalnie zatrzymał się jak wrośnięty w ziemię, gdy zobaczył, kogo trzymam koło siebie.

- Co on tu robi? – spytał się Alan, z nienawiścią wymalowaną na jego młodej, chłopięcej twarzy.

- To sprawka Cassandry. – wyjaśniłam szybko. W tym czasie dobiegł do nas Edgar. Na samo imię Cassandry chłopak mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Widać Alan musiał opowiedzieć mu więcej, niż się po nim tego spodziewałam. – To ona przemieniła Davida, nie Max. – Edgar zrobił na mnie wielkie, zdumione oczy. Zapewne Alan nie zdołał mu zatem jeszcze tego wyjawić. – Pomożecie mi go wnieść do domu, czy nie? – chłopcy posłusznie zabrali się za pomoc mi, i po paru minutach Dwayne leżał na naszej kanapie w salonie, i pił łapczywie krew z mojego nadgarstka, którą mu sama zaoferowałam, pomimo lekkiego sprzeciwu ze strony Alana.

- Cassandra się ujawniła? – spytałam się Dwayne'a. Ten tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Jego rany leczyły się już, i z każdą chwilą wyglądał coraz lepiej. – A co z resztą? Co z Marko i Paulem?

- Ich nie ukarała. – powiedział w końcu Dwayne. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, zdezorientowana.

- Ukarała? – spytałam się, nie rozumiejąc kontekstu tych słów. – Za co niby miała cię ukarać?

- Bo wiem więcej, niż powinienem. – nagle Dwayne spojrzał się na mnie boleśnie. – Ona ma go w garści, Alexandra. Ona go kontroluje..

- Davida? – spytałam się. Nim Dwayne zdążył mi odpowiedzieć, zaczęłam kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. – To jego stwórczyni, Dwayne. To oczywiste, że ma go w garści. Potomkowie zawsze słuchają się swoich stwórców.

- Nie mówię o Davidzie. – przerwał mi gwałtownie Dwayne. Przekrzywiłam lekko głowę w bok.

- A o kim mówiłeś? – Dwayne westchnął ciężko, po czym ponowił jeszcze raz spazmatyczne westchnięcie. Dopiero potem odpowiedział na moje pytanie.

- Cassandra ma Victora. – moje zielone oczy momentalnie się zaszkliły, gdy tylko usłyszałam to imię.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? – spytałam się, czując napływającą do moich żył furię. – Chyba się przesłyszałam.

- Nie. – Dwayne pokręcił przecząco głową. – Ona go chyba wskrzesiła. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak jakiś zombie. Jego oczy były puste, i słuchał się każdego jej polecenia. – gestem ręki kazałam Dwayne'owi przestać. Wstałam z fotela stojącego naprzeciwko kanapy, czując, jak skumulowane w kącikach moich oczy łzy zaczynają mi spływać po policzkach.

- Cassandra wskrzesiła Victora. – powiedziałam, nie przestając patrzeć się na Dwayne'a. Wampir przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem, po którym momentalnie wydałam z siebie głośny, wściekły syk. – No to niech ta szmata szykuje się na powtórkę z rozrywki. Takiego mącenia to jej nie wybaczę.


	16. David, część 3

**DAVID**

Chyba popełniłem największy błąd w swoim życiu.

Cassandra nie tylko torturowała Dwayne'a przez okrągłe trzy dni, ale do tego sprowadziła nam do jaskini jakieś zombie. Ten cały Victor, kimkolwiek on nie był, zachowywał się jak jej bezwolny sługa. Nic do niego nie docierało poza jej poleceniami.

Cały czas zastanawiałem się, skąd Dwayne o niej wiedział, i skąd też wiedział o tym, kim był ten podwładny Cassandry. Jeśli Dwayne nie kłamał – a na to nie wychodziło – to ten barczysty ciemny blondyn faktycznie był jakoś powiązany z Alexandrą i jej rodziną. Zastanawiało mnie w tym przypadku tylko jedno…

Dlaczego Cassandra nic mi o tym nie powiedziała?!

Byłem przecież jej tworem, i powinna mówić mi wszystko. A tu okazywało się, że nie tylko okłamywała mnie od samego początku, ale także ukrywała przede mną szereg innych rzeczy.

Ta kobieta była potworem – ale z drugiej strony, które z nas nim nie było? Wszyscy poświęciliśmy swoje życia mrocznej stronie, i staliśmy się bezdusznymi maszynami do zabijania. Cassandra była jednak gorsza od nas pod wieloma względami – my przynajmniej mówiliśmy sobie wszystko. A ona zachowywała się, jak gdyby miała tu jakąś cholerną misję do spełnienia.

A może to właśnie o to jej chodziło przez cały ten czas? Może ona śledziła Alexandrę i jej rodzinę? To by wyjaśniało, po co wskrzesiła tego gościa. Nadal jednak wiedziałem za mało, żeby móc wyciągnąć z całej tej sytuacji jakieś sensowne wnioski.

Moje dalsze rozmyślania przerwał głośny, gwałtowny hałas, który rozległ się gdzieś na zewnątrz, niedaleko naszej jaskini.

- Co to było? – spytał się Marko, zrywając się na równe nogi. – To chyba nie łowcy wampirów, no nie? – zerknąłem z niepokojem na Cassandrę. Mogła ona tu przybyć też dlatego, bo uciekała przed łowcami. Jednak gdy się na nią spojrzałem, jasnym stało się dla mnie, że nie byli to łowcy. I że ona doskonale wiedziała, z czym zaraz będziemy mieć do czynienia.

- Już tu jest. – powiedziała cichym głosem Cassandra, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Paul i Marko spojrzeli się po sobie z niepokojem. Tylko ja pozostałem niewzruszony – stałem tam niczym posąg, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr.

- Kto już tu jest? – spytał się Paul, robiąc krok w stronę Cassandry. Ta nagle złapała mojego przyjaciela za gardło, po czym warknęła przeciągle, ujawniając swój wampirzy wygląd.

W tej samej chwili jednak coś huknęło naprzeciw nas, i Cassandra poleciała daleko w tył, po czym zderzyła się plecami z przeciwległą ścianą. Dopiero wówczas moje zmysły powróciły do mnie. Podbiegłem w wampirzym tempie do swojej stwórczyni, po czym pomogłem jej wstać.

- Zdrajca. – usłyszałem doskonale znany mi głos. Odwróciłem się z zaskoczeniem, i zobaczyłem Dwayne'a, który stał obok Alexandry i jej brata, Patricka, i który dosłownie mordował mnie teraz spojrzeniem. – Wybrałeś tą brudną szmatę zamiast nas. Wiedz tylko, David, że ona cię zdradzi, tak jak zdradziła wcześniej wiele swoich innych tworów.

- To kłamstwo. – powiedziałem bez przekonania, wstając razem z Cassandrą. Tym razem Dwayne się nie odezwał – zrobiła to za niego Alexandra.

- Taka jest prawda, blondasku. – syknęła dziewczyna, a jej szmaragdowe tęczówki rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. – A teraz moje pytanie; gdzie jest Victor? – Cassandra nagle roześmiała się opętańczo, dosłownie kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu.

- I tak go nie uzdrowisz. To już nie jest człowiek, i to na pewno nie jest wampir. Tak łatwo ci z nim nie pójdzie. – powiedziała, nie przestając się śmiać, po czym wskazała na Victora, który stał bez żadnych emocji, rozglądając się pustym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Na widok miny, jaką zrobiła wtedy Alexandra, moje zimne, pozbawione emocji serce niemalże pękło. Dwayne nie kłamał podczas tortur Cassandry – Alexandra naprawdę kochała tego Victora, i nigdy nie przestała. Widziałem to teraz w jej oczach, gdy powoli podeszła do niego, i położyła obie dłonie na bokach jego twarzy.

- Co ona ci zrobiła? – wyszeptała Alexandra przez łzy, nie przestając oglądać Victora z każdej strony. Ten ciągle stał bez ruchu, nic jej nie odpowiadając. Ta scena niemalże rozdarła mnie emocjonalnie. Nie znosiłem ckliwych romansideł, ale to, co teraz widziałem, to był jawny dramat. I spowodował go potwór, który mnie stworzył.

Nie mogłem się jednak od niej odwrócić – nie teraz. Nadal za mało wiedziałem o świecie wampirów, a do tego jeśli teraz bym ją zdradził, to tak potężna wampirzyca jak Cassandra jak nic rozniosłaby w drobny mak mnie, Maxa, Dwayne'a, Marko i Paula. Musiałem ich chronić, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że przestalibyśmy się przyjaźnić. Musiałem doskonale udawać sojusznika Cassandry, zanim nie dowiem się o niej wszystkiego, co trzeba.

I pomyśleć, że jedna dziewczyna jak Alexandra, którą uważałem za pustą i będącą dla mnie co najwyżej kolejną przekąską, w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu stała się centrum nowego życia dla moich trzech przyjaciół. Wiedziałem, że najprawdopodobniej stracę ich na jej rzecz, ale nie martwiłem się o to – przynajmniej będą w dobrych rękach.

Kątem oka dostrzegłem małą siostrzyczkę Alexandry i Patricka, Melissę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nie więcej niż dwanaście lat, i miała góra metr trzydzieści wzrostu. Mimo tego stała tutaj razem ze swoim starszym rodzeństwem, gotowa do walki na śmierć i życie.

- Victor, odezwij się, błagam. – Alexandra nie mogła już powstrzymywać łez, które spływały jej ciurkiem po policzkach. Przymknąłem na chwilę powieki, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku.

Co ja uczyniłem…pozwoliłem sprowadzić się tutaj potworowi. A na dodatek czułem, że tych tragedii jeszcze będzie więcej.

- Co mu zrobiłaś, pieprzona wszetecznico? – wrzasnęła nagle Alexandra, przymykając powieki, i łapiąc Victora za ramiona. Gość nadal stał nieruchomo, jak gdyby nic kompletnie do niego nie docierało. – W coś ty go zmieniła?!

- W afryta. – kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia, co to jest ten afryt. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszałem to słowo. Gdy jednak zobaczyłem spojrzenie Alexandry, jakie rzuciła Cassandrze, wiedziałem już, że moja stwórczyni popełniła niewybaczalny błąd.

- Że co?! – wycedziła Alexandra przez zaciśnięte zęby, robiąc kilka kroków w naszą stronę. – Zmieniłaś Victora w pozbawione uczuć, emocji i wszelkich reakcji pieprzone astralno-cielesne zombie?! – i kontekst wyjaśniony. Nadal nie wiedziałem do końca, czym są te afryty, ale teraz wiedziałem, że to coś bliskiego zombiakom i duchom z ciałami. O tym akurat trochę wiedziałem od Maxa, i domyśliłem się, że Cassandra, aby przywołać Victora do życia, musiała odkopać jego grób, przywrócić jego ciało w stu procentach do użyteczności, a potem przywołać do tego ciała jego duszę. Odmian takich zaklęć było jednak diabelnie dużo – można było doskonale odtworzyć zmarłą postać, ale można było też wszystko sknocić, tak jak najpewniej Cassandra zrobiła to z Victorem.

- Jego duch i tak błąkał się po tamtej okolicy. Stwierdziłam, że nie zaszkodzi spróbować. – Alexandra w tym momencie rzuciła się na Cassandrę z furią. Nie zdołałbym jej zatrzymać, nawet gdybym tego chciał. Cassandra zderzyła się ponownie ze ścianą, ale Alexandra jej nie puściła. Dziewczyna złapała wampirzycę za gardło, po czym, sycząc i warcząc zajadle, zaczęła ją dusić.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Cassandra. – warknęła Alexandra. Dostrzegłem kątem oka, że oczy Alexandry zmieniły barwę na czarną, a jej górne dwójki i trójki zmieniły się w kły. Czyli Dwayne i tu również nie kłamał – jej wygląd zmieniał się, gdy Alexandra się broniła lub atakowała. I sukuby oraz inkuby faktycznie mogły pić krew tak jak my, jeśli tylko tego chciały.

Dwayne o niczym nie skłamał – a ja żyłem w nieświadomości przez cały ten czas, nie wiedząc, z kim zaczęli zadawać się moi przyjaciele. Gdybym tylko nie był tak krótkowzroczny…teraz stałbym jak nic po drugiej stronie barykady, a nie sterczał jak głupi solny posąg, bojąc się postawić swojej stwórczyni. Gdybym przekonał się do Alexandry wcześniej, to po przybyciu Cassandry ta by ją rozwaliła, i byłby spokój.

- Nie zabierzesz stąd Victora. – wysyczała Cassandra, bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić się z uścisku Alexandry. – On jest teraz mój.

- Jeszcze się co do tego przekonamy. – warknęła Alexandra, po czym z całej siły walnęła Cassandrą o ścianę, aż tamtą drugą przyćmiło. Alexandra wykorzystała to, i podbiegła w nadludzkim tempie do Victora, po czym dosłownie popchnęła go w stronę Patricka i Dwayne'a. – Zabierzcie go stąd. Ja z Marko i Paulem powstrzymamy ją, w razie gdyby chciała za nami pobiec. – nim Cassandra zdołała jakkolwiek zareagować, Patricka, Dwayne'a i Victora już nie było. Na polu walki pozostała Alexandra, razem z Melissą, Paulem i Marko, przeciwko mnie i Cassandrze.

- Nie uda ci się go naprawić, Alexandro. – zaszydziła Cassandra, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy, mimo iż jasnym było, że w razie czego to ta druga strona na pewno wygra pojedynek. – Specjalnie majstrowałam przy odpowiednich zaklęciach, tak aby Victor na wieczność pozostał takim bezwolnym, chodzącym warzywem. Uczynisz mu łaskę, jeśli zabijesz go szybko, żeby się już dłużej nie męczył. – w krystalicznie zielonych oczach Alexandry dostrzegłem formujące się łzy gniewu i wściekłości. Na tym etapie wolałbym milion razy bardziej być przy jej boku, niż stać w obronie swojej stwórczyni. Musiałem to jednak robić, bo w przeciwnym razie Cassandra zniszczyłaby połowę miasteczka, włączając w to również moich trzech najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Jeszcze się o tym przekonamy. – wycedziła Alexandra przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Melissa, Marko, Paul…idziemy stąd. – moi dwaj przyjaciele odeszli, nawet się ze mną nie żegnając. Pozostałem sam na sam z Cassandrą, która po odejściu Alexandry i jej sojuszników uśmiechała się tajemniczo pod nosem.

- No cóż…widzę, że chyba nie mam wyjścia. Będę musiała reaktywować swoje stare kontakty w miasteczku. – spojrzałem się na nią, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

O czym ona mówiła? Chyba nie sugerowała, że w Santa Carla jest jeszcze więcej wampirów?

Cassandra dostrzegła moje zagubienie na twarzy, i uśmiechnęła się groźnie, niemalże morderczo.

- Davidzie…od teraz naszym celem jest rodzina Emmersonów. – znowu oni? Najpierw chciał ich dopaść Max, ale zaniechał tych planów, chyba po rozmowie z ojcem Alexandry. A teraz to samo planowała Cassandra.

- Co jest takiego niezwykłego w tej ludzkiej rodzinie, że się nimi interesujesz? – odważyłem się spytać. Cassandra przez cały ten czas nie przestała się uśmiechać nawet na chwilę.

- No cóż…powiedzmy, że mam tam zaufanego człowieka.


	17. Alan, część 5

**ALAN**

W życiu tak bardzo nie martwiłem się o kogoś, tak jak teraz martwiłem się o Alexandrę.

Alexandra, Dwayne, Patrick i Melissa wyruszyli do kryjówki wampirów zaraz po nastaniu zmroku. Ja i Edgar nie mogliśmy im towarzyszyć – Alexandra powiedziała nam, że Cassandra jest zbyt niebezpieczna, i że gdyby nas tam zobaczyła, jak nic oderwałaby nam głowy od karków, zanim w ogóle byśmy się zorientowali, co zamierza.

- Alan…stwierdzam, że wpadliśmy w większe szambo, niż sądziłem. – mruknął nagle Edgar, siedząc razem ze mną w salonie w domu Alexandry. Czekaliśmy na ich powrót już drugą godzinę, i zaczynałem się martwić, że ta cała przeklęta Cassandra zdołała jednak pokonać Alexandrę i jej rodzeństwo. W sumie od kiedy rodzice Alexandry wyjechali ze swoją drugą córką, Kylie, na osądzenie jej przed jakąś specyficzną grupą „starszyzny sukubów i inkubów", czy jak to nazywali, za skumplowanie się z wampirzycą renegatką, w domu z silnych i zdolnych do wygrania praktycznie każdej walki pozostała tylko właśnie sama Alexandra. Melissa nadal wyglądała jak dziecko, a Patrick był od zawsze zależny od Alexandry. To on przecież właśnie podróżował z nią po Europie, i pomagał jej w walce z Cassandrą.

I to on znał Victora – lepiej niż każdy z nas tu obecnych.

Nie chciałem nawet myśleć o tym, co będzie, jeśli ten Victor autentycznie został wskrzeszony, i Alexandrze uda się go jakimś cudem odbić. Nie spodziewałem się, że po tylu latach ten mrok z jej życia powróci do niej. A już na pewno, że powróci on akurat w chwili, gdy zacząłem już czuć coś poważniejszego do Alexandry.

- Mi to mówisz. – odparłem smętnym głosem, obracając w palcach czarny długopis.

- I to wszystko przez tych durnych krwiopijców. – Edgar nadal nie przywykł do posiadania wśród nowych „znajomych" Dwayne'a, do niedawna jeszcze będącego przecież członkiem paczki Davida. – Gdyby nie oni, nic takiego by nie miało miejsca.

- Ale nie poznalibyśmy też Alexandry i jej rodziny. – stwierdziłem. Edgar momentalnie spojrzał się na mnie, jakbym urwał się z choinki.

- Mała strata. – burknął mój młodszy brat, odwracając ode mnie wzrok. Resztę wieczora przesiedzieliśmy w milczeniu, praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywając.

Niespodziewanie, około godziny dziewiątej wieczorem, tuż obok domu Meyerów rozległy się donośne steki przekleństw, pomieszane z okrzykami pospieszania.

- No rusz się, kretynie! – bez trudu rozpoznałem głos Patricka. Pytanie tylko, na kogo on się tak złościł?

- Nie moja wina, że on w ogóle nie chce iść! – Dwayne, a któżby inny. Na poprzednie pytanie otrzymałem odpowiedź, ale teraz pojawiło się nowe – kto nie chciał w ogóle iść? Czyżby udało im się złapać Davida, i teraz go tu prowadzili?

W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły, i do środka wtargnął Patrick z Dwaynem, ciągnąc za sobą jakiegoś wysokiego na ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt ciemnego blondyna o pustych, nieprzytomnych błękitnych tęczówkach. Patrick posadził go na fotelu w salonie, po czym westchnął ciężko, i autentycznie otarł sobie pot z czoła.

- Jak Boga kocham, nigdy więcej na coś takiego się nie będę pisał… – dopiero po dłuższej chwili Patrick przypomniał sobie, że przecież cały czas tu byliśmy, i wszystko widzieliśmy i słyszeliśmy. – Nie martw się, Alan. Alexandra i Melissa niedługo tu będą. Zostały trochę w tyle, żeby odbić pozostałych dwóch krwiopijców.

- Hej! – zawołał nagle Dwayne, mrużąc groźnie oczy. – Tylko nie krwiopijców, bardzo pięknie proszę!

- A co, może mi powiesz, że dla zachowania młodości popijacie sobie mleczko kandyzowane? Daj spokój, błagam. – mruknął Patrick, spoglądając z powrotem w stronę tajemniczego blondyna, który, jak podejrzewałem z rosnącym niepokojem, musiał być owym Victorem, o którym tak wiele już słyszałem, i którego Cassandra podobno przywróciła do życia.

Przyglądając się na niego zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli Dwayne, gdy mówił, że Victor wyglądał i zachowywał się jak jakieś zombie. Ten tutaj był niezdrowo blady, jego włosy były brudne i w nieładzie, a widoczne z daleka intensywnie błękitne oczy straciły całą swoją barwę przez obojętność, jaką w sobie nosiły. Ten mężczyzna zachowywał się, jakby kompletnie nic nie czuł. Ba, on się zachowywał, jakby nawet kompletnie o niczym nie myślał. To było jednocześnie smutne i przerażające.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się kolejny hałas, i do domu dosłownie wbiegła Alexandra, a zaraz za nią Melissa oraz Marko i Paul, dwaj kolejni krwiopijcy z bandy Davida. Na nasz widok Paul zasyczał przeciągle, ale Patrick uciszył go skutecznie jednym groźnym spojrzeniem.

Alexandra tymczasem ruszyła w stronę blondyna, i usiadła naprzeciw niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

- Victor…Victor, słyszysz mnie? – a więc dobrze podejrzewałem; ten kawał chłopa to był jednak Victor, dawna utracona wielka miłość Alexandry.

Teraz, patrząc się na nich, z bólem pojąłem, jak doskonale do siebie pasują. Każdy z nas wyglądał przy Alexandrze dość mizernie, nawet najwyżsi z wampirów, Paul i Dwayne, którzy mierzyli na oko po niecałe metr osiemdziesiąt. Ja sam byłem minimalnie tylko wyższy od Alexandry, która miała z równo metr siedemdziesiąt, a do tego bardzo często chodziła w wysokich obcasach. Przy Victorze jednak wyglądała nad wyraz delikatnie – gość miał stuprocentowo z metr dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, a może i nawet nieco więcej – ale to mogła być akurat zasługa jego postawy oraz faktu, że tak górował nad nami, i przez to mógł wydawać się jeszcze wyższy.

- Victor…to my, Alexandra i Patrick. – powiedział cichym głosem Patrick, siadając tuż obok swojej starszej siostry. – Pamiętasz nas? Pamiętasz jak razem roznieśliśmy całe lęgowisko wampirów w Skandynawii? Jak ściąłeś cztery wampirze łby za jednym zamachem? – Dwayne, Paul i Marko nawet nie zareagowali na tą ukrytą obelgę. Tak jak mnie i Edgara, tak i ich przerażała obojętność Victora.

- Musimy zadzwonić po ojca. – wyszeptała nagle Alexandra, z trudem tłumiąc łzy. – Chrzanię to, że musi być teraz na rozprawie Kylie. Tylko on spotkał wcześniej afryta, i tylko on wie, jak zmienić kogoś z afryta w coś normalnego. Tylko on nam może pomóc.


	18. Alexandra, część 7

**ALEXANDRA**

Nikt nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jaki teraz ból odczuwałam.

Już kilka wieków temu pogodziłam się ze śmiercią jedynego śmiertelnika – ba, jedynej istoty – którego pokochałam czystą, niemożliwą do zastąpienia miłością. Nauczyłam się już, że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.

A teraz powrócił. Jednak nie jako mój ukochany, tak dobrze znany mi Victor. Powróciła do mnie tylko jego skorupa. Duszy w nim nie było.

- I co powiedział ojciec? – spytałam się Patricka, gdy tylko ten skończył swoją rozmowę z naszym ojcem, Dante. Melissa stała wiernie u mojego boku, raz po raz zerkając z niepokojem na Victora.

Patrick westchnął ciężko, po czym pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Twierdzi, że przyjedzie tutaj dopiero za kilka dni. Powiedział, że do tego czasu mamy nie przestawać do niego mówić. Mamy opowiadać mu nasze wspólne historie z przeszłości, próbować wymusić na nim jakąkolwiek reakcję. Tylko w ten sposób możemy choć trochę dać mu szansę na powrót do normalności, jeśli nie chcemy go zabijać.

- Nikt go nie tknie. – warknęłam, piorunując spojrzeniem Patricka. Mój młodszy brat nic już nie odpowiedział.

Ja tymczasem praktycznie siłą wygoniłam Dwayne'a, Paula i Marko do piwnicy pod garażem z tyłu domu na resztę nocy i nadchodzący dzień, a braci Frog pożegnałam szybko, i zamknęłam się sama w salonie z Victorem.

I zaczęłam opowiadać mu wszystkie nasze wspólne historie, jakie przeżyliśmy. Wspominałam je jednocześnie, uśmiechając się niekiedy smutno, gdy obrazy wspomnień przelatywały mi przed oczami.

_Nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do zbytnio udanych. Uciekaliśmy już wtedy z Patrickiem od ponad dziesięciu lat przed najemnikami Cassandry. Inkwizycja zaczęła się już tworzyć, i Cassandra śmiało wykorzystywała kolejnych naiwnych na jej wdzięki młodzieńców zapełniających rzesze zwolenników palenia niewinnych kobiet na stosach, wmawiając im, że jesteśmy „najgorszymi demonami z najgorszych", i że trzeba nas za wszelką cenę unicestwić._

_To wtedy padł pierwszy poważny cios dla naszego rodu. Moja młodsza o zaledwie pięćdziesiąt lat siostra, Gabriella, zginęła tuż przed tym, jak się rozdzieliliśmy. Inkwizycja złapała ją, po czym brutalnie torturowała ją i zabiła na oczach wielu śmiertelników w 1325 roku – były to dopiero pierwsze przejawy przyszłej Wielkiej Inkwizycji, ale mimo tego już wtedy zrozumieliśmy, że musimy uciekać w dzicz, aby ocalić swoje życia. Nie mieliśmy czasu na odbycie żałoby po stracie Gabrielli – nasz ojciec i matka zabrali ze sobą Kylie i Melissę. Kylie nazywała się wówczas Kira, i dopiero w połowie osiemnastego wieku zmieniła swoje imię na Kylie, dając początek temu imieniu._

_Arya i Dante, nasi rodzice, udali się z młodszym potomstwem na zachód Europy. Potem mieli wyruszyć na południe, przez Hiszpanię, aż do terenów północnej Afryki – tam bowiem nie sięgały wpływy Cassandry, bowiem w Afryce nieprzerwalnie rządziły inkuby i sukuby. Ja z Patrickiem natomiast zaoferowaliśmy się, że odciągniemy część pościgu od nich, i ruszymy na północ Europy, tam gdzie Cassandra oczekiwała, że uciekniemy._

_Pierwsze miesiące ucieczki nie były łatwe. Kassandra posłała za nami istne tabuny dopiero co przemienionych w wampiry jej popleczników. Była ich cała armia, i co jakiś czas musieliśmy się zatrzymywać z Patrickiem, aby przerzedzić ich siły. W przeciwnym razie jak nic dopadliby nas o wiele, wiele szybciej._

_Gdy wampiry okazały się nieskutecznie, Cassandra postanowiła wystosować przeciw nam „śmiertelną broń" pod postacią grupy złożonej z łowców, najemników oraz zawodowych zabójców. Jednak i ci prędzej czy później polegli pod ciężarem naszych mocy i umiejętności._

_Victor był jedynym z całej grupy najemników, który przeszedł na naszą stronę. A dlaczego to zrobił? Ano dlatego, bo zobaczył, czym tak naprawdę była Cassandra – a była ona potworem, który, jak się wkrótce potem okazało, stał za wymordowaniem całej rodziny Victora, gdy ten miał niespełna pięć lat._

_Spotkałam go, gdy miał on niespełna dwadzieścia cztery lata. Podróżował z nami przez okrągłe trzy lata, skutecznie pomagając nam w wykończeniu wszelkich bestii i najemników, jakich nasyłała na nas rozwścieczona wampirzyca._

_Tak jak jednak wcześniej wspominałam, nasze pierwsze spotkanie do udanych nie należało._

_Byłam wtedy w lesie, i poszukiwałam zaginionego dziecka jednego z nordyckich wojowników, u jakich się tymczasowo zatrzymaliśmy. Wtedy już wiedziałam, że Cassandra żeruje gdzieś w pobliżu na Bogu ducha winnych wieśniakach, i byłam nad wyraz uważna i ostrożna. Nie wiedziałam jednak wtedy jednego – że Cassandra wynajęła grupę wojów z położonego niecałe osiemdziesiąt kilometrów miasteczka, aby śledzili każdy nasz ruch, i aby zaatakowali nas, gdy będziemy z Patrickiem rozdzieleni, i zdani sami na siebie._

_Tak było też i tego dnia. Szukałam ośmioletniej, drobnej dziewczynki o krótkich, gęstych włoskach w kolorze piaskowego blondu, zaginionej już od ośmiu dni, gdy nagle zza kępy młodych drzew wyleciał – dosłownie – wysoki na ponad dwa metry ciemny brunet o dzikich, równie ciemnych co jego włosy oczach._

_To on pierwszy zamachnął się na mnie mieczem. Był to wielki, toporny miecz, podobny do tych, które używane były przez zakony krzyżackie. Tylko naprawdę silni i dobrze zbudowani rycerze i wojownicy byli się w stanie takowymi posługiwać._

_Ledwie zdołałam się uchylić przed pierwszym ciosem, a nadszedł już następny. Kątem oka zdołałam dostrzec kolejnych najemników wychodzących z ukrycia, i przeklęłam swoją nieuwagę. To wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że Cassandra przestała grać czysto, i postanowiła wysłać przeciw nam śmiertelników – istoty, których nie chcieliśmy krzywdzić, jeśli nie było to naprawdę konieczne._

_Dwóch najemników powaliłam od razu. Trzeci, czwarty i piąty rzucili się na mnie od tyłu, próbując mnie przygwoździć do ziemi. Prawie by im się to udało, gdyby nie szósty z najemników, który nagle chyba poczuł palące uczucie winy i moralności._

_- Hej! – ryknął tubalnym głosem szósty najemnik, powodując, że mimowolnie podniosłam swoje spojrzenie, i skupiłam na nim większość swojej uwagi. – Skąd macie, barany, pewność, że to ta, o której mówiła szefowa? Sprawdziliście, czy to aby na pewno ta Alexandra? – momentalnie spojrzenia całej piątki, plus owego tajemniczego, moralnego najemnika, spoczęły na mojej osobie._

_- Jak masz na imię, dziewko? – przetrawiłam jakoś fakt, że właśnie zostałam nazwana per „dziewką". Miałam w głowie ułożony plan niemalże idealny – plan, który, jeśli nic nie zawiedzie, powinien na jakiś czas odciągnąć najemników Cassandry od mojej osoby._

_- Olga. – odparłam. To było tak naprawdę imię żony owego nordyckiego woja, którego to dziecka poszukiwałam. – Moje dziecko zaginęło. Szukam jej już od ośmiu dni. Ktoś ją nam porwał prawie spod samego domu. – mężczyźni spojrzeli się po sobie niepewnie. Tylko owy wysoki najemnik, który, jak wówczas zauważyłam, miał ciemne blond włosy, sięgające nieco za kark, i intensywnie błękitne oczy, wydawał się wierzyć w moje słowa. Jego ubranie nie należało do najczystszych, podobnie jak i jego skóra, która była zabrudzona w kilku miejscach, ale mógł być to równie dobrze wynik wielu dni marszu przez trudno dostępne rejony tej puszczy._

_Mężczyzna ukląkł przy mnie, po czym spojrzał się prosto w moje oczy. Nie dostrzegłam w nich zdziczenia ani żądzy mordu, co zauważyłam u reszty najemników._

_Nie…on był inny niż pozostali._

_Gestem ręki nakazał on najemnikom mnie puścić. Zrobili to niechętnie, ale jednak. Widać musiał mieć u nich spory posłuch._

_- Miło mi cię poznać, Olgo. Ja jestem Victor._


	19. Patrick, część 1

**PATRICK**

Ile to już godzin mijało? Osiem? Dziewięć? Frogowie spali sobie w najlepsze w naszych pokojach gościnnych, Dwayne rezydował z Paulem i Marko w naszej piwnicy. A ja tymczasem siedziałem w kuchni, zajadając kolejne pierdoły z lodówki, i czekając, aż moja ukochana, starsza siostra wydusi w końcu z Victora jakąś cząstkę człowieczeństwa, jaka być może jeszcze w nim mieszkała.

Właśnie – być może.

Tak jak Alexandra, tak i ja nie chciałem jego śmierci. Pomimo naszych złych początków, ten gość jednak znalazł miejsce w naszych sercach, a teraz, gdy po wielu wiekach powrócił jako udręczona dusza, sługa tej przeklętej Cassandry, nie chciałem niczego innego, jak tego, aby Victor powrócił na dobre.

Był jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego moja siostra pokochała. I był też jedynym śmiertelnikiem, z którym ja sam się zaprzyjaźniłem, i którego z dumą nazywałem bratem.

Pamiętam jednak początki naszej znajomości. Och, to dopiero była jazda… Ale musiałem wtedy przyznać Alexandrze jedno – miała niezły pomysł, który faktycznie mógłby wypalić, gdyby nie jedna rzecz.

Ja.

Myślami powróciłem do tamtego dnia, kiedy Alexandrę napadli najemnicy Cassandry. Byłem niemalże stuprocentowo pewien, że to właśnie jest rzecz, którą Alexandra opowiada teraz Victorowi. To spotkanie utkwiło w pamięci całej naszej trójce tak mocno, że chyba nikt i nic nie dałby rady tego wspomnienia nam wymazać.

_Wyczułem krew śmiertelników tuż obok aury Alexandry. Od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak – nie znałem zapachów tych ludzi, i byłem pewien, że Cassandra ma z tym coś wspólnego. Już parę dni temu natknąłem się na jednego ludzkiego najemnika tej przeklętej wampirzycy. Nie zdziwiłbym się zatem, gdyby postanowiła posłać za nami cały oddział takich najemników. Wiedziała ona bowiem doskonale, jak bardzo nie lubimy zabijać zwykłych ludzi._

_Biegłem, ile sił w nogach – byle tylko zdążyć do swojej siostry na czas. Wystarczył mi już fakt, że parę lat temu straciłem jedną siostrę – Gabriellę. Melissa i Kylie – wówczas Kira – były daleko stąd. A i tak nie darzyłem ich dwóch tak silnym uczuciem, jakim darzyłem Alexandrę. Była ona moją starszą siostrą – moją mentorką i idolką. To ona nauczyła mnie, jak doskonale kontrolować swój nieustanny głód, jak wysysać energię życiową z ludzi, nie zabijając ich przy tym, i jak bronić się przed wampirami, wilkołakami, i innymi nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami, korzystając tylko ze swoich mocy, i z przewagi uzyskanej nad przeciwnikiem._

_Wbiegłem na polanę, i na moment zamarłem. Trzech rosłych, i niezbyt wyględnych facetów trzymało moją siostrę blisko ziemi. Dwóch siedziało nieopodal, i z satysfakcją zauważyłem, że Alexandra chyba ich trochę obiła, zanim nie została osaczona. Szósty facet kucał naprzeciw niej, i chyba z nią o czymś rozmawiał. Nie miał takiego tępego spojrzenia jak pozostali, i widać było, że on jeden ma chyba coś we łbie._

_Nie zamierzałem jednak czekać, aż Alexandra sama sobie z nimi poradzi – a wiedziałem, że jej „poddanie się" było tylko aktem, który potem miał doprowadzić ją do wygranej nad przeciwnikiem. Musiałem działać tu i teraz, jeśli nie chciałem stracić kolejnej siostry._

_- Alexandra! – wykrzyknąłem, dobywając miecza. Cała szóstka mężczyzn spojrzała się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ja sam mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem, jak Alexandra wymamrotała pod nosem: „kretyn"._

_Zaraz potem rozpętało się istne piekło. Alexandra rzuciła się na siedzących facetów, z miejsca ich nokautując, po czym skoczyła prosto na następnego faceta, którym był jakiś ochlej-morda koło pięćdziesiątki._

_Ja sam również rzuciłem się w wir walki. Zwinnie przeskoczyłem nad kępą dość wysokich krzaków, i swoim mieczem niemalże przeciąłem na pół jednego z delikwentów. Z drugim wdałem się z potyczkę, i jego również niemalże rozniosłem na drobne kawałeczki._

_Teraz został mi tylko ten wysoki gagatek, który gadał chwilę temu z Alexandrą._

_Skoczyłem na niego tak szybko i tak gwałtownie, że biedak mógł co najwyżej odpierać moje ataki, ale sam nie mógł za żadne skarby przejść do ofensywy._

_W końcu go powaliłem na ziemię. Już miałem przebić go mieczem, gdy nagle rozległ się głośny krzyk._

_- Patrick, nie! – nim się obejrzałem, Alexandra trzymała mnie za ramię, i powstrzymywała przed zabiciem ostatniego z najemników. – On jest inny niż pozostali. Może być nam przydatny, jeśli uda nam się przekabacić go na naszą stronę._

_- Po moim trupie. – warknął facet. Głos miał donośny, i pasował idealnie do jego postury – gość na bank miał ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, i wyglądał jak typowy wiking._

_Alexandra usiadła powoli obok niego, nie przestając się lekko uśmiechać. Zdziwiłem się nieco, bo Alexandra nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Zawsze zabijała tych, którzy byli przeciw nam, bez względu na to, jakiej rasy oni byli._

_- I tak nam pomożesz. – powiedziała spokojnym głosem Alexandra, wpatrując się prosto w oczy najemnika. Stałem tak w milczeniu, i czekałem na to, co wyniknie w z tej całej sytuacji. – A wiesz, dlaczego nam pomożesz? – najemnik pokręcił powoli głową, sam również wpatrując się prosto w oczy Alexandry. Zupełnie jakby go hipnotyzowała. A wiedziałem, że tego nie robi – wyczułbym to od razu. – Zrobisz to, ponieważ Cassandra jest jeszcze gorsza niż my._

_- Brednie. – fuknął momentalnie najemnik. Miałem ochotę zdzielić go po tym durnym łbie, ale jakoś się powstrzymałem. Alexandra miała wobec niego swoje plany, i chciałem się dowiedzieć, jakie one były._

_- Nie, to nie są brednie, Victorze. – powiedziała Alexandra. – Cassandra, tak jak i my, nie jest człowiekiem. Tyle że w odróżnieniu od nas, ona zabija ludzi dla przyjemności, a nie z przymusu. To ona jest potworem, którego powinieneś ścigać. To ona wymordowała setki niewinnych ludzi. Słyszałeś może o masakrze w wiosce nieopodal stąd, która miała miejsce prawie dwadzieścia lat temu? – Victor przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – To jej sprawka. Wymordowała z zimną krwią wszystkich mieszkańców, nie pozostawiając nikogo przy życiu. Nie ma stamtąd ani jednej osoby, która przeżyłaby to, i mogła nam o tym opowiedzieć. Chcieliśmy wtedy ich ocalić, ale zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce, było już za późno._

_- Jedna osoba uchowała się z tej masakry. – tym razem mnie zaciekawił. Spojrzałem się na niego wyczekująco, podobnie jak i Alexandra. Victor spojrzał się po nas, po czym odchrząknął nieznacznie. – Ja._


	20. Alexandra, część 8

**ALEXANDRA**

Minął cały wieczór, a mi nadal nie udało się wymusić na Victorze jakichkolwiek emocji. Nadchodził następny dzień, a ja bałam się, że gdy przyjedzie mój ojciec, jak nic zabije on Victora, uwalniając go od tego świata, a mnie na powrót pogrążając w kompletnej rozpaczy i ciemności.

Łzy bólu same napłynęły mi do oczu, gdy tak patrzyłam się w te błękitne oczy Victora, kiedyś żywe i wesołe, a teraz pozbawione wszelkich emocji.

- Dlaczego to musiało się stać? – wyszeptałam sama do siebie, zatapiając dłonie w swoich długich włosach, i ciągnąc je lekko. – Dlaczego musiało się to stać właśnie teraz? – dotykiem poczułam, jak Patrick siada obok mnie, i obejmuje mnie opiekuńczo ramieniem. Na tym etapie mogłam tylko płakać w ramię swojego młodszego brata – nic innego nie mogłam już zrobić.

- Nie pozwolę, żeby ojciec go choćby tknął. – powiedział nagle Patrick, przytulając mnie jeszcze mocniej do siebie. – Nikt ci już go nie odbierze, Alexandra. Masz na to moje słowo. – uśmiechnęłam się blado, słysząc to. Przynajmniej jedna osoba była w pełni po mojej stronie.

- Ja też go do niego nie dopuszczę. – dodała Melissa, dosiadając się do nas. – Nie poznałam go nigdy osobiście, ale widzę, jaki jest dla ciebie ważny. – jej wzrok skierował się nagle w górę, w stronę piętra naszego domu. – Tylko co my zrobimy z tym zadurzonym w tobie śmiertelnikiem? – o matko. Kompletnie zapomniałam o Alanie. Mój wzrok również powędrował w tą samą stronę, co Melissy, i po chwili mimowolnie westchnęłam ciężko.

- Dlaczego tylko ja przyciągam takie tragedie? – spytałam się, bardziej sama siebie niż swojego młodszego rodzeństwa. – Gabriella zginęła na moich oczach, Olga i Ulfryk również. Victora także straciłam w walce, i nie zdołałam go ocalić. A teraz jeszcze on powrócił, kompletnie wyzuty z emocji i wspomnień, i muszę wybrać pomiędzy nim a Alanem.

- Cokolwiek zrobisz, na pewno będzie to właściwy wybór. – powiedział Patrick. – Teraz liczy się tylko to, żeby przywrócić Victora do normalności.

- A co, jeśli to tylko puste naczynie? – spytała się nagle Melissa. Spojrzeliśmy się na nią pytająco. – Zamierzam stanąć po waszej stronie, to już pewne, ale…co, jeśli Cassandra specjalnie sprowadziła Victora do kryjówki wampirów? Co, jeśli od początku planowała oddanie go nam, i tak naprawdę to tylko pusta skorupa, w której nigdy nie będzie mogła zamieszkać żywa dusza? Znamy Cassandrę i sposób jej działania. Demony są od niej delikatniejsze i bardziej moralne. – nie mogłam się nie zgodzić z jej słowami. Cassandra faktycznie miała ohydny zwyczaj rujnować ludziom życia. To było coś, w czym naprawdę była genialna. Teoria Melissy o tym, że Victor, którego odbiliśmy, mógł być tylko pustym naczyniem bez miejsca na duszę, mogła być zatem, niestety, prawdziwa. A tego, w głębi serca, nie chciałam za żadne skarby.

- Zaryzykujemy. – odpowiedziałam w końcu. Patrick momentalnie przytaknął skinieniem głowy, zgadzając się ze mną bezinteresownie. – Victor zostanie tutaj aż do chwili, gdy nie będziemy pewni, czy mamy do czynienia tylko z sztucznie stworzoną skorupą, czy z aktualnie wskrzeszoną osobą. Jeśli uda nam się ocalić duszę Victora i przywrócić ją do jego ciała, bez wahania ruszymy za Cassandrą. Ta zdzira zapłaci za wszystko, co uczyniła naszej rodzinie.

- A co zrobimy z Victorem, jeśli uda się go przywrócić? – spytał się nagle Patrick. – Jeśli powróci jego dusza, stanie się on na powrót śmiertelnikiem. A chyba nie pozwolimy przecież jakiemuś ichniemu wampirowi czy wilkołakowi go przemienić. – Patrick spojrzał się na mnie z uwagą. – A idę o zakład, że chciałabyś, aby tym razem stał się od nieśmiertelny, i abyś za jakiś czas nie musiała znów przeżywać jego śmierci.

Zamarłam na jakiś czas. W słowach Patricka było dużo racji. Nie chciałam widzieć, jak Victor się starzeje i umiera. Chciałam, aby po przywróceniu jego duszy mógł on być ze mną już przez resztę wieczności.

- Masz rację. – wyszeptałam po długiej chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po jego słowach. – Musimy go w razie czego zmienić w nieśmiertelnego. Nie ma żadnego innego wyjścia. – jak na zawołanie, dokładnie w tej samej chwili do domu wpadł nasz ojciec, a zaraz za nim nasza matka.

- Gdzie jest Kylie? – spytałam się od razu, widząc, że nie ma z nimi mojej młodszej siostry. – Osądzili ją? – mama tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. Myślami była chyba jednak gdzieś indziej, podobnie jak i nasz ojciec.

- Gdzie jest ten ifryt? – spytał się tata, szukając wzrokiem Victora. Momentalnie zastąpiłam mu drogę do salonu, gdzie trzymaliśmy Victora.

- Co planujesz z nim zrobić? – tata podszedł do mnie, i usiłował mnie odsunąć od drzwi, ale byłam silniejsza. Odepchnęłam go od siebie z łatwością, i jak nic wylądowałby on na przeciwległej ścianie, gdyby nie to, że był równie silny jak i ja. – Nie pozwolę go zabić. – dodałam nagle, widząc ten znajomy błysk w oczach ojca.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia, Alexandro. – ojciec już ruszył ponownie ku mnie, ale ku jego zdziwieniu po obu moich stronach stanęli Patrick i Melissa. – Dzieci, naprawdę nie ma innego wyjścia. – Dante nagle złagodniał, widząc, że mamy nad nim przewagę. – Zasięgnąłem porady przyjaciela, będąc na procesie Kylie. Według niego, jeśli ifryt jest na świecie przez dłużej niż dwa tygodnie od chwili wskrzeszenia, staje się jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo na powrót się budzi do życia, i otrzymuje z powrotem duszę i wspomnienia, albo zmienia się w mściwego demona, który zabije każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. A z tego co się dowiedziałem, tylko jeden na tysiąc ifrytów zmienia się z dobrego. Reszta staje się potworami.

- Nie tkniesz Victora. – odepchnęłam siłą ojca od siebie, gdy po raz kolejny spróbował się przez nas przedrzeć. – Musi być jakieś inne wyjście!

- Nie ma żadnego innego wyjścia! – wykrzyknął ojciec, wyraźnie zdesperowany. Ja sama poczułam, jak kąciki oczu zaczynają mnie piec. Byłam bliska płaczu, a słowa i działania mojego ojca wcale mi w tym nie pomagały. – Musimy go zabić, albo w przeciwnym razie on zabije nas! – ta kłótnia będzie trwała jeszcze przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. Wiedziałam to, bo nie zamierzałam się tak łatwo poddać.

Musiało być jakieś inne wyjście. I wierzyłam nadal w to, że uda mi się je znaleźć.

- Tato, nie możesz jej tego zrobić. – Patrick postanowił włączyć się do naszej „konwersacji". – Nie teraz.

- Uwierz mi, Patrick, że wiem doskonale, jak trudne to jest dla twojej siostry, ale naprawdę nie mamy innego wyjścia. Lepiej to zrobić teraz, aniżeli potem, gdy na obronę będzie już za późno. – tata nagle zamarł, wpatrując się w coś za nami, i wiedziałam już, że oto nadeszła godzina sądu.

Albo będzie bardzo dobrze, albo będzie bardzo źle.

- Alexandra? – cudem nie rozpłakałam się tu i teraz, słysząc tuż za sobą ten doskonały, znajomy głos. Patrick i Melissa odsunęli się nieco, bladzi niczym duchy, i zaskoczeni równie co nasi rodzice.

Odwróciłam się powoli, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

Wreszcie te błękitne oczy miały w sobie jakieś życie.

- Victor…wróciłeś.


	21. David, część 4

**DAVID**

Teraz byłem już pewny…to, co zrobiłem, było największą głupotą mojego nieśmiertelnego życia.

Cassandrze nie zależało już na „poznawaniu mnie", jak to twierdziła na początku naszej znajomości. Po jej krótkim starciu z Alexandrą i jej rodzeństwem Cassandra kompletnie dała się pochłonąć swojemu nowemu zajęciu – planach zniszczenia rodziny Meyer. Planowała do tego celu użyć nowo przybyłej do miasta rodziny Emmersonów, których obecna głowa rodziny, ojciec nowo przybyłej kobiety, Lucy, i dziadek jej dwójki synów, Michaela i Sama, był po części wampirem. Nadal jednak się nie pożywił na ludzkiej istocie, przez co ciągle się starzał, i w dalszym ciągu nie posiadał praktycznie żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności.

Jak dla mnie był to ślepy zaułek. Cassandra widziała jednak w tym śmiertelniku coś więcej. Co jednak – tego ani nie wiedziałem, ani także nie chciałem wiedzieć. Po tym, co zobaczyłem, i czego doświadczyłem, nie chciałem już o niej wiedzieć dosłownie nic.

- Jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje, tego nie wiem. – mruknęła Cassandra, prowadząc mnie za sobą w stronę domu, gdzie zamieszkali Emmersonowie. – Każdy inny napojony moją krwią już dawno kogoś zabił, i stał się taki jak my. Tylko ten jeden się jeszcze trzyma swojego nędznego, śmiertelnego życia.

- Dlaczego to robi? – niepewnie przekroczyłem bramę prowadzącą na posesję Emmersonów, i dalej ruszyłem za Cassandrą.

- Pewnie dlatego, bo nadal coś czuje do tej swojej rodzinki. – Cassandra wypowiedziała te słowa niczym najgorszą obelgę. Spowodowało to, że poczułem do niej jeszcze większą nienawiść.

Słowo daję…gdybym nie był takim idiotą, i od razu zaufał moim przyjaciołom i tej Alexandrze Meyer, teraz nie musiałbym przechodzić całego tego dramatu.

Byliśmy już niecałe trzy metry od drzwi frontowych domu, gdy nagle zamarłem, wyczuwając coś ze środka domu.

Wewnątrz było co najmniej osiem osób. I przynajmniej trzy z nich na bank były wampirami.

Cassandra chyba jednak tego nie wyczuła, bo jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do drzwi, i zapukała w nie cztery razy. Ja stałem zaraz za nią, czując jednak, że za moment stanie się coś bardzo ważnego.

Po zapukaniu w drzwi Cassandra odsunęła się o dwa kroki w tył, i cierpliwie czekała na to, aż ktoś nam otworzy. Ja sam nie spodziewałem się, że to się w ogóle stanie. Byłem pewien, że dziadek Emmersonów będzie się bał choćby do owych drzwi podejść.

Jak jednak się okazało, sromotnie się myliłem.

Leciwy staruszek otworzył nam drzwi, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Cassandry.

- Cassandra. – powiedział mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zapraszam do środka. – Cassandra miała już na ustach triumfalny uśmiech. Chyba jej pewność siebie przesłoniła jej fakt, że w środku tego domu czekała na nią zasadzka.

Ja jednak nie zamierzałem jej o tym powiadamiać.

- Dziękuję ci niezmiernie za gościnę, Gerald. – powiedziała Cassandra, jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodząc do środka. Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyłem za nią. Nie chciałem przecież wzbudzać żadnych jej podejrzeń. – Wiedz, że wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

- Może chcecie coś do picia? – tutaj spojrzałem się na mężczyznę niczym na jakiegoś wariata.

Czy on właśnie zaoferował dwójce wampirów „coś do picia"?

Cassandra roześmiała się donośnie, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu.

- Nie, dziękuję, Gerald. – odparła Cassandra, przechodząc się powoli po hallu domu Geralda. – O ile nie jest to świeża lub podgrzana krew, to spasuję. – i ponownie się roześmiała, aż szyby w oknach cicho zabrzęczały.

Słowo honoru, moja stwórczyni to istna wariatka.

Gerald zaprowadził nas do salonu, gdzie Cassandra bez żadnego pytania rozsiadła się na kanapie, uśmiechając się szeroko. W ogóle nie przejmowała się tym, że Gerald bez słowa sprzeciwu zaprosił ją do środka, nie wypytując się jej nawet o to, dlaczego tu jest, i po co do niego przyszła.

Zastanawiałem się, gdzie jest ukryta pułapka, jaką zastawił na nas Gerald – bo to, że właśnie się w niej znaleźliśmy było dla mnie jasne jak słońce. Cassandra nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła – ba, chyba tak była zaślepiona żądzą wygranej, że nie wyczuła nawet faktu, że w tym domu były trzy zapewne wrogie nam wampiry.

Ja bynajmniej nie zamierzałem jej o tym mówić. Skoro uważa się za taką mądrą i wszechwiedzącą, to niech sama do tego dojdzie.

Ostrożnie przesunąłem się na środek salonu, i ustawiłem się obok Cassandry, która nadal jak gdyby nigdy nic siedziała sobie wygodnie na wysłużonej kanapie naprzeciw Geralda, który nic nie mówił, tylko przyglądał się Cassandrze z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Jeśli to zachowanie nie wzbudziło jej podejrzeń, to stwierdzam to oficjalnie – moja stwórczyni to kompletna, bezmózga idiotka myśląca tylko o sobie, która dawno temu zatraciła kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Nawet gdy gdzieś w domu rozległy się podejrzane hałasy, Cassandra nawet nie zareagowała. Nie wiem, może i podejrzewała, że Gerald mógł zastawić na nią pułapkę, ale być może sądziła, że jest na tyle „stara i potężna", że pokona każdą przeszkodę w mgnieniu oka.

Ja jednak nie byłem tego taki pewien. Czułem, że zaraz stanie się coś, co zmieni nasze losy raz na zawsze.

Moje przeczucia, jak się obawiałem, okazały się słuszne. W chwilę później coś załopotało, coś zaszeleściło, i nim Cassandra się zorientowała, w salonie znajdowało się dziewięć osób więcej.

Ja sam zamarłem w zdumieniu, zaskoczony tak dużą liczbą przeciwników. Przyznaję, sam spodziewałem się części osób z owej grupy, ale nie sądziłem też jednak, że dołączą do nich najmniej prawdopodobni towarzysze.

Tak jak się obawiałem, byli tutaj moi dawni przyjaciele, Dwayne, Paul i Marko. Była tu też Alexandra z dwójką swojego młodszego rodzeństwa, Patrickiem i Melissą. Zaskoczył mnie jednak fakt, że byli z nimi jeszcze ich rodzice – Arya i Dante, jeśli dobrze zapamiętałem wywód Maxa. Jednak to owa ostatnia, dziewiąta osoba była powodem dla którego i ja, i Cassandra mimowolnie rozdziawiliśmy usta w zdumieniu.

- Witaj, Cassandro. – Victor, dawny utracony ukochany Alexandry, wyglądał jak najbardziej normalnie. Nie zachowywał się już niczym zombie; wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być w pełni świadom każdej swojej decyzji i każdego swojego działania.

Cassandra odzyskała zdolność mowy nieco szybciej niż ja. Na jej pomalowanych na ciemno ustach zakwitł ironiczny uśmiech, gdy moja stwórczyni rozsiadła się szeroko na kanapie, nadal chyba przekonana, że pomimo takiej przewagi liczebnej jej przeciwników mimo wszystko wygra to starcie.

- Co, czyżby udało ci zdjąć z Victora przekleństwo ifryta? – Cassandra zwróciła się w stronę Alexandry. Widziałem doskonale w oczach Alexandry, jak bardzo pragnie rozerwać moją stwórczynię na drobne kawałki. I, prawdę mówiąc, w tej chwili nie miałem nic przeciwko temu.

Wiedziałem na tą chwilę tylko dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą było to, że moja faza zauroczenia moją stwórczynią już dawno minęła. Drugą rzeczą, której byłem pewien jak niczego innego na świecie było to, że za moment dojdzie tutaj do istnego Armagedonu.

I, mówiąc szczerze, co do tej drugiej rzeczy nie miałem nic przeciwko.


	22. Patrick, część 2

**PATRICK**

To, co miało miejsce w tej chwili, przechodziło chyba pojęcie każdego z nas.

Przyznaję, nie tylko z racji wieku, ale także i z racji doświadczenia Alexandra była z całego naszego rodzeństwa najbardziej opanowaną i odpowiedzialną osobą. Jednak to, co miało teraz miejsce, dobitnie pokazywało, że mimo wszystko nie powinno się z nią zadzierać.

Cassandra lądowała na praktycznie każdym meblu, na jaki Alexandra ją rzuciła. Cassandra nie miała z moją siostrą najmniejszych szans – furia, w jakiej obecnie znajdowała się Alexandra, dawała jej niesamowitą przewagę nad wampirzycą.

Alexandra nie patyczkowała się także ze słowami, jakie wypowiadała w stronę Cassandry – co chwilę leciały w jej stronę coraz to ostrzejsze bluzgi i przekleństwa za to, co zrobiła z Victorem, i jak niemalże doprowadziła do kompletnego zniszczenia jego duszy. Wszetecznice i zdziry to były chyba najdelikatniejsze z określeń, jakich wobec Cassandry używała Alexandra.

Żadne z nas bynajmniej nie zamierzało reagować na ich walkę. Cassandra w pełni zasługiwała na wszystko, co ją teraz spotkało. Alexandra z kolei w pełni zasługiwała na możliwość wyżycia się na istocie, która swego czasu zrujnowała jej życie, i doprowadziła najpierw do śmierci jej ukochanej osoby, a niedawno do jej powrotu jako bezwładny duch-zombie.

Wreszcie, po prawie pięciu minutach nieprzerwalnego rzucania Cassandrą po każdej ścianie i meblu, jaki napatoczył się na drodze, wampirzycy wreszcie udało się jakoś wyrwać z uścisku mojej siostry. Cassandra uciekła za Davida, który, ku mojemu niemałemu zdziwieniu, miał minę, jakby w ogóle nie chciał pomagać swojej stwórczyni.

- Muszę przyznać, że zaimponowałaś mi, Alexandro. – w głosie Cassandry doskonale można było wyczuć kpinę. Z wściekłości, jaka mnie po jej słowach zalała, nie wytrzymałem i warknąłem donośnie, przykuwając tym uwagę samej wampirzycy. – Ucisz z łaski swojej swojego braciszka.

- Patrick ma prawo robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. – syknęła Alexandra, robiąc dwa kroki w stronę Cassandry. – Powinnaś się w tej chwili bardziej martwić o swoje życie, aniżeli o to, że mój brat śmiał na siebie warknąć.

- Skrzywdziłaś zbyt wiele niewinnych istnień, Cassandra. – dodał Victor, stając obok Alexandry. Cassandra momentalnie utkwiła w nim zaciekawione, wręcz zdumione spojrzenie. – Musisz za to zapłacić.

- Proszę, proszę… – Cassandra chyba jednak nadal myślała, że mimo wszystko będzie jej dane zatriumfować nad nami. – Mały Victor na powrót stał się człowiekiem. Gratuluję. – w tej chwili Alexandra nie wytrzymała, i roześmiała się otwarcie.

- Och, słodka, naiwna Cassandra… – powiedziała Alexandra, ocierając łzy, które jej poleciały z oczu po tym, jak wybuchła śmiechem. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym, co zrobiłaś Victorowi, pozwolę mu pozostać w jego ludzkiej formie? – Cassandra po tych słowach zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

- To niby czym on teraz jest? – fuknęła Cassandra, starając się zachować spokój. Z mściwą satysfakcją widziałem jednak, że wampirzyca wkrótce się złamie; można to było idealnie dostrzec w jej ciemnych, szeroko otwartych oczach.

- Inkubem. – odparła Alexandra jakby nigdy nic. Teraz oczy Cassandry były możliwie jeszcze większe.

- Blefujesz. – syknęła wampirzyca. Alexandra jednak pokręciła przecząco głową, a triumfalny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

- Niestety, kotku, ale taka jest prawda. – powiedziała Alexandra. – Victor jest teraz inkubem pół-krwi. Taka mała notka odnośnie zapewnienia, że już nigdy więcej nie będziesz w stanie go skrzywdzić.


	23. Alexandra, część 9

**ALEXANDRA**

Och, ta jej mina gdy usłyszała newsa o Victorze…wręcz bezcenne uczucie.

- Wolne żarty. – Cassandra z każdą chwilą była coraz bardziej podenerwowana. – Nie można ot tak stać się inkubem czy sukubem. Można się tylko takowym urodzić.

- Och, moja droga, naprawdę masz problemy ze słuchem. – powiedziałam, nie przestając się uśmiechać nawet na chwilę. Wreszcie nad nią triumfowałam, po tylu wiekach czekania na upragnioną zemstę. – Victor jest inkubem pół-krwi. Nie czystej krwi – pół-krwi. Przemieniłam go, gdy tylko odzyskał władzę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem, aby żadna kolejna wariatka jak ty nie mogła go już nigdy zranić.

- To prawda? – tu Cassandra zwróciła się do moich rodziców, którzy dotychczas stali przy ścianie, nie odzywając się nawet słowem.

Arya, moja matka, tylko się uśmiechnęła. Odpowiedzi Cassandrze udzielił natomiast mój ojciec.

- Niestety, Cassandro…inkuby i sukuby mogą powiększać swoją populację także w taki sposób. Owszem, to niezwykle rzadkie zjawisko, ale jednak mimo wszystko istnieje ono.

- I niby jak się to odbywa, co? – Cassandra wyszła w końcu zza Davida, i spojrzała się na nas swoim tradycyjnym, krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Podobnie jak u wampirów. – odpowiedziałam za Dantego, rzucając Cassandrze wyzywające spojrzenie. Wampirzyca zmrużyła swoje ciemne oczy, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie z mojego ojca na mnie i na Victora. – Chyba nie zapomniałaś o tym, że sukuby także mają kły, prawda? – po moim pytaniu Cassandra uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

- Och, uwierz mi, dziabnięcia twojej siostry zapewne nie zapomnę do końca życia. – fuknęła Cassandra. – Sugerujesz mi, że to samo zrobiłaś z Victorem? – tylko przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, co spowodowało, że Cassandra aż parsknęła śmiechem. – Oj, kotku, musiałaś być mocno zdesperowana, skoro wolałaś, żeby Victorek był inkubem. Gdybym była tobą, pozwoliłabym któremuś z wampirów go przemienić.

- I żeby nie mógł chodzić normalnie w dzień po dworze? Teraz to chyba tobie odbiło. – odparowałam momentalnie, czując, że jeśli Cassandra będzie dalej ciągnęła tą szopkę, to w końcu któreś z nas nie wytrzyma, i jak nic się na nią rzuci. Napięcie, jakie było w tym pomieszczeniu, przechodziło bowiem nasze najśmielsze pojęcia.

- Ale przynajmniej nie musiałabyś się martwić o to, że w którymś momencie jego libido nie wytrzyma, i biedaczek zdradzi cię z pierwszą lepszą blond cizią. – o, nie…tego było za dużo. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, rzuciłam się na Cassandrę, powalając ją na ziemię. Cassandra momentalnie zaczęła wrzeszczeć jak opętana, gdy moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jej długich, czarnych włosach, niewiele krótszych od moich własnych, i zaczęły je praktycznie wyrywać z cebulkami.

Cassandra kopała i wierzgała nogami, chcąc się wydostać spode mnie, ale trzymałam ją w żelaznym uścisku. Byłam zdesperowana, aby dowalić fizycznie tej zdzirze, która nie tylko niemalże doprowadziła do śmierci duszy Victora, ale teraz także i obrażała go otwarcie przy nas wszystkich.

Nagle poczułam mocne szarpnięcie, i ktoś zrzucił mnie z Cassandry. Jak się okazało, był do David, który po chwili pomógł swojej stwórczyni stanąć na nogi. Mi z kolei pomógł Victor, który znalazł się u mojego boku dosłownie ułamek sekundy później.

- Zdrajca. – syknęłam, stając na nogi o własnych siłach.

- Co proszę? – wykrzyknął David, stając ponownie przed Cassandrą, i zasłaniając ją sobą.

- Wyrzekłeś się własnych przyjaciół dla tej lafiryndy. – powiedziałam, wskazując skinieniem głowy na Cassandrę, która tylko cicho prychnęła. – Z twojej winy o mało nie zginął Dwayne. Nic dziwnego, że Marko i Paul tak szybko przeszli na naszą stronę. Zobaczyli, w kogo zacząłeś się przez nią zmieniać, i nie chcieli skończyć jak ty.

- A w co niby się w twojej opinii zmieniam? – David nadal mówił podniesionym głosem. Wyczułam jednak w nim masę emocji, z czego większość dawała mi wrażenie, że mam do czynienia z osobą rozdartą między dwoma decyzjami.

- W okrutną bestię pozbawioną wszelkich emocji. – odparłam bez zastanowienia. Jeśli się nie myliłam, David wreszcie zmądrzał, i był właśnie na rozdrożu. Jeśli właściwie pokieruję jego umysłem, to być może uda mi się przekabacić go na naszą stronę. A wtedy Cassandra nie miałaby już z nami kompletnie żadnych szans. – Poczekaj jeszcze trochę. Poszwendaj się jeszcze trochę z nią po świecie, pozabijaj jeszcze trochę niewinnych istnień. Gwarantuję ci, że zanim się zorientujesz, staniesz się taki jak ona – wyzuty ze wszelkich emocji, pragnący jedynie jeszcze większego rozlewu niewinnej krwi. – David nic nie odpowiedział. Chyba wziął na poważnie moje słowa do serca, i zaczął je rozważać.

Cassandra, dla odmiany, zaczęła się otwarcie śmiać.

- Och, fakt, jestem kompletnie pozbawiona uczuć. – powiedziała Cassandra, nie przestając się śmiać. – To zapewne tak łatwo przyszło mi uwiedzenie swoją krwią waszą niewinną Kylie. – momentalnie cała nasza piątka się spięła, i zaczęła ciskać w Cassandrę śmiercionośne gromy. – Och, jaka szkoda, że nie widzieliście, jak łapczywie chlała ona moją krew. Zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie piła wampirzej krwi. – nie wytrzymałam; po prostu nie wytrzymałam. Ledwie tylko Cassandra skończyła to mówić, a spotkała się ze mną, rzucającą się na nią po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut.

Tym razem nie byłam w tym jednak odosobniona. W tej samej chwili rzucił się na Cassandrę także i Patrick.

Impet naszego wspólnego uderzenia wyrzucił Cassandrę przez okno, daleko od granic domu. Nie czekałam jednak, aż Cassandra wstanie, i wznowi walkę; przypomnienie mi o biednej osobie Kylie, która w dalszym ciągu odchorowywała zatrucie wampirzą krwią z dala od swojej rodziny spowodowało, że pragnęłam teraz tylko i wyłącznie śmierci osoby za to odpowiedzialnej.

Gdy tylko Cassandra zdołała się podnieść na rękach do góry, skoczyłam na jej plecy, przygważdżając ją do ziemi. Cassandra wrzasnęła głośno w panice i strachu, wzywając przy tym Davida. Gdzieś daleko, w oddali mojego umysłu zanotowałam, że wkrótce po jej wrzaskach usłyszałam jakiś hałas niedaleko siebie, gdy David próbował dostać się do swojej stwórczyni, ale został powstrzymany przez kogoś – zapewne przez Victora, Dwayne'a albo Paula.

Gdy Cassandra próbowała się mi wyrwać, dopadł ją Patrick, który pomógł mi ją przygwoździć pewnie do ziemi.

Nie myślałam teraz o niczym – miałam dosłowną pustkę w głowie. Chciałam teraz tylko jednego – śmierci tej gnidy, która wiła się pode mną bezradnie, pewna, że zaraz jej żywot dobiegnie końca. I wiedziałam, że nic jej nie przerażało tak, jak ta właśnie wizja.

Złapałam pewnie za jej włosy, pociągając całą głowę do góry, po czym złapałam obiema rękami za jej nasadę, wyciągając ją nienaturalnie.

Nie miałam w planach wypowiedzenia jakichkolwiek wielkich, dobitnych słów. Nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi nawet do głowy.

Wykonałam jeden gwałtowny ruch, przekręcając ręce w bok, po czym unosząc je gwałtownie do góry. Długą chwilę zajęło mi jednak uświadomienie sobie, co właśnie zrobiłam.

Patrick zamarł w bezruchu, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy utkwione były w moich własnych. Siedzieliśmy tak naprzeciwko siebie jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę, powoli w myślach akceptując to, co się właśnie stało.

Po tylu stuleciach uciekania i walczenia z największą plagą, jaka nękała naszą rodzinę, nareszcie udało się nam jej pozbyć – bo oto właśnie udało mi się zabić Cassandrę, wampirzycę, która zatruwała nam życie od drugiej połowy drugiego wieku przed naszą erą, kiedy to się urodziła i została przemieniona.

Tyle lat mordęgi z jedną istotą wreszcie dobiegło upragnionego końca.

Powoli wypuściłam z płuc niepewny, drżący z emocji oddech, powoli odwracając wzrok w stronę Victora i Dwayne'a, którzy stali najbliżej nas.

Nareszcie mi się udało. Nareszcie uwolniłam nas i cały świat od osoby Cassandry.

Nareszcie wszyscy mogliśmy być szczęśliwi.


	24. Alan, część 6

**ALAN**

Nie było to łatwe, przyznaję. Ani miłe.

Minął już ponad miesiąc od chwili, gdy Alexandra i reszta jej rodziny wrócili z domu Emmersonów, wyraźnie zadowoleni. To wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się z Alanem, że Alexandrze udało się wreszcie zabić Cassandrę, jej odwiecznego wroga.

Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się, że porzucenie myśli o tym, że kiedykolwiek mógłbym być z Alexandrą, będzie łatwe. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomimo upłynięcia tych sześciu tygodni od powrotu Victora zza grobu nadal po cichu liczyłem na to, że jednak być może uczucie ich łączące zmalało.

Nic jednak z tego. Alexandra była możliwie jak najbardziej szczęśliwa będąc z Victorem. A ja, bardzo powoli, ale jednak sukcesywnie, przyzwyczajałem się do tej rzeczywistości.

Przyznaję się w tej chwili do jeszcze jednej rzeczy – współczucia dla Dwayne'a, któremu Alexandra swego czasu także była dość bliska. Owszem, głównie było to spowodowane faktem, że wypił on jej krew, a ona jego, ale nawet po ustaniu tego platonicznego uczucia Dwayne zachowywał się tak, jakby do końca mu ono nie przeszło.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Alexandra i jej rodzina wywarli ogromne wrażenie na nas wszystkich. W szczególności to jednak Alexandra doprowadziła do tego, że połączyła dwie kompletnie dotychczas odmienne strony konfliktu, i uczyniła cud – zrobiła ze mnie i Edgara przyjaciela czwórki wiecznie nastoletnich wampirów z Santa Carla.

Nawet Michael, starszy syn Lucy Emmerson, uległ po jakimś czasie tajemniczemu przyciąganiu Alexandry, i stał się jej bliskim przyjacielem. Stał się on także, naturalnie, i naszym przyjacielem. On i jego młodszy brat Sam byli pod nieustanną ochroną moją i Edgara, tak aby nasi czterej wampirzy „kumple" nie przemienili ich w wampiry. W tej misji gorliwie wspierali nas Alexandra, Melissa i Patrick, nieustannie przypominając wampirom, że rodzina Emmersonów jest pod ich stałą opieką, i że żadna krzywda nie ma prawa ich spotkać.

Siedziałem właśnie na frontowym tarasie naszego domu i czekałem z Edgarem, aż nasi rodzice wrócą w końcu do domu, żebyśmy mogli udać się do szkoły na pierwsze w tym roku zajęcia, gdy nagle pod dom Meyerów podjechała czarna limuzyna. Wysiadło z niej dwóch mężczyzn, prowadzących wprost do domu Meyerów mizernie wyglądającą Kylie.

- Nadal jest na odwyku, biedaczka. – powiedział Edgar, również skupiając na niej całą swoją uwagę. – Alexandra mówiła mi, że Kylie nadal ma trudności z nauczeniem się samokontroli. Po tym, co zrobiła z nią Cassandra, Kylie praktycznie cofnęła się do lat, kiedy dopiero co uczyła się jak się pożywiać.

- Biedna dziewczyna. – przyznałem, mimo iż w pamięci nadal miałem obrazy Kylie, gdy próbowała zabić mnie i mojego brata. Tłumaczyłem sobie jednak jej zachowanie faktem, że była praktycznie opętana przez krew Cassandry. – Alexandra wspominała coś o tym, jak długo potrwa jej odwyk? Bo jak na razie ci goście zawożą ją w tę i z powrotem na oczyszczanie prawie codziennie.

- Co najmniej kolejne pół roku. – odpowiedział Edgar. Wypuściłem ciężko powietrze z płuc, uświadamiając sobie, jaki to jeszcze szmat czasu.

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, dla nich, nieśmiertelnych, to jak kilka dni.

- A co z jej szlabanem? Słyszałem, że dostała od swoich rodziców kompletny zakaz wychodzenia z domu. – Edgar przytaknął powoli skinieniem głowy.

- „Szlaban" to mało powiedziane. – powiedział Edgar, odwracając wreszcie wzrok od domu Meyerów. – Kylie w ogóle nie ma prawa wychodzić z domu, a jeśli już koniecznie musi go opuścić, to asystują jej w tym Alexandra, Patrick i Melissa. Czasami nawet pomaga im w tym Victor. Jej rodzice boją się, że wciąż może mieć w sobie za dużo wpływu Cassandry, i może zechcieć zaatakować kogoś z nas za to, że Cassandra nie żyje. – Edgar nagle zerknął na mnie z uwagą. – Na pewno chcesz o tym gadać? Bujałeś się dość mocno w Alexandrze.

- Na pewno. Nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. – zapewniłem młodszego brata, uśmiechając się słabo. – Powoli zaczynam o tym zapominać. – Edgar już nic więcej nie powiedział. Zaraz potem bowiem w końcu wrócili z porannych zakupów, i my mogliśmy wyjść do szkoły.

Czekał na mnie ostatni rok szkoły średniej – potem miałem iść na studia. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobię w przyszłości. Dotychczas widziałem siebie jako łowcę wampirów, walczącego wiernie u boku swojego brata. Teraz jednak, gdy obaj mieliśmy świadomość istnienia innych, jeszcze potężniejszych od wampirów istot nadprzyrodzonych, całe te plany mogły się kompletnie zmienić.

Na razie zatem postanowiłem się skupić na nauce, i zobaczyć, co mi to przyniesie.

Moją pierwszą lekcją miała być historia – mój drugi ulubiony przedmiot, zaraz po wychowaniu fizycznym. Wszedłem do klasy pełen optymizmu, licząc na to, że przynajmniej ten rok nie będzie obfitował w zbyt wiele sensacji.

Usiadłem mniej więcej w połowie sali, niedaleko mojego starego znajomego ze szkoły, Stephena, i skupiłem się na tym, aby oczyścić swój umysł ze wszelkich myśli o wampirach, Alexandrze, Victorze oraz Cassandrze.

Dzisiaj ma się liczyć tylko nauka.

- Witam na pierwszych zajęciach, klaso. – jak siedziałem, tak niemalże się poderwałem.

Oj, chyba jednak z mojej nauki będą nici, pomyślałem, mimowolnie się uśmiechając pod nosem.

Od dzisiaj moim nauczycielem historii miał być Dante Meyer.


	25. Dwayne, część 4

**DWAYNE**

Takich rzeczy nie widuje się na co dzień – mogę o tym sam zapewnić.

David po całej tej aferze z Cassandrą wrócił do nas praktycznie na kolanach, skruszony, błagając o nasze wybaczenie. Paul zdecydował się to specjalnie przedłużać, aby ukarać Davida za to, jak nas potraktował.

- Będziesz musiał przez wiele dekad odzyskiwać nasze zaufanie. – stwierdził Paul, gdy wreszcie zgodziliśmy się przyjąć Davida z powrotem do naszej paczki. – Ale pamiętaj, bracie; jedna pomyłka, i sam Bóg cię nie ocali, gdy ruszy za tobą Alexandra Meyer ze swoją ferajną. A zapewniam cię, David, że to w razie czego ją od razu poprosimy o pomoc.

- Mam tego pełną świadomość. – odparł David, spuszczając nisko wzrok. – I przysięgam wam tu i teraz, że już nigdy więcej nie doprowadzę do takiej sytuacji. – trzeba było przyznać Davidowi, że swojego słowa dotrzymał. Od tamtego dnia ani razu nawet nie podniósł głosu, gdy któryś z nas nie zgadzał się z czymś, w co on wierzył. Sprawy zaczęły układać się naprawdę całkiem dobrze. Jedyne, czego nam brakowało do pełni szczęścia, to odnaleźć Star, która w całym tym zamieszaniu gdzieś nam uciekła, i do tej pory nie wróciła. Byłem jednak pewien, że Davidowi uda się ją odnaleźć, prędzej czy później.

Nam tymczasem powodziło się coraz bardziej. Dzięki pomocy Dantego i Aryi Max wreszcie mógł nas regularnie zaopatrzać w świeżą krew, tak abyśmy nie musieli już nikogo zabijać. Przyznaję, nie było to łatwe, ale musieliśmy się w ten sposób poświęcić, aby ewoluować – tak twierdził i Dante, i także sama Alexandra, gdy zwróciłem się do niej o poradę w tej sprawie. Według Alexandry bowiem, świat czekało wkrótce „wielkie objawienie" – ludzie mieli zdać sobie sprawę z bliskości istot nadprzyrodzonych wokół siebie, i dla nas, owych istot, rozpoczęcie przygotowań do życia wśród śmiertelników powinno być priorytetem.

Pomijając zatem zaginięcie Star, wszystko szło wręcz idealnie. Nawet moje wpojenie kompletnie minęło – teraz, gdy faza „zauroczenia" minęła, doskonale mogłem zobaczyć, jak Alexandra i Victor do siebie pasują.

Wszystko zmieniało się na lepsze. Ta sielanka trwała aż do listopada, kiedy to wszystko ponownie szlag trafił.

Rankiem drugiego listopada zostałem wezwany przez Alexandrę do domu jej rodziny. Razem ze mną udał się tam Paul, David i Marko.

Gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka, niemalże od razu zostaliśmy przeprowadzeni siłą do głównego salonu przez Patricka i Victora.

- Nic złego przecież nie zrobiłem. – wymamrotał momentalnie David, przeczuwając, że rodzinie Meyerów może chodzić właśnie o niego.

W salonie znajdowali się wyłącznie rodzice Alexandry, Patricka, Kylie i Melissy. Poza nami i Patrickiem oraz Victorem nie było nikogo innego. Zaniepokoiło mnie to nieco.

- Nie chodzi nam o ciebie. – odparła Arya, zerkając z uwagą po każdym z naszej czwórki. – Doszły nas jednak niepokojące wieści z granic miasta.

- Gdzie jest Alexandra? – odważyłem się spytać, mając nadzieję, że jej matka udzieli mi odpowiedzi.

Arya przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Za chwilę tu wróci. – powiedziała w końcu Arya, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Poszła odebrać Melissę ze szkoły. – no tak, kompletnie zapomniałem; rodzina Meyerów przecież starała się prowadzić w miarę normalne, ludzkie życie.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Arya wypowiedziała te słowa, otworzyły się drzwi frontowe domu, i do środka weszły dwa obiekty naszej rozmowy.

- Co się dzieje, matko? – spytała się Alexandra od progu, w pośpiechu zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, i wchodząc do salonu. – Chodzi o te dziwne zgony? – spojrzeliśmy się po sobie, zdziwieni. Jakie dziwne zgony? – Mówiłam ci, matko, oni za tym nie stoją. To coś innego.

- Wiem o tym. – odpowiedziała kobieta, wprawiając nas wszystkich w jeszcze większą dezorientację. – Ściągnęłam ich tutaj po to, aby pomogli wam odszukać sprawców tych morderstw.

- Jakich morderstw? – spytał się w końcu Paul, zerkając po nas wszystkich. – Nic nam o nich nie wiadomo.

- Bo bardzo dobrze je zatailiśmy. – odpowiedziała na jego pytanie Arya. Dante w dalszym ciągu milczał, i pozwalał swojej żonie na kontrolowanie całej sytuacji. – Nie możemy dopuścić do rozsiewu niepotrzebnej paniki wśród śmiertelników. Te morderstwa to nic, z czym dotychczas tutejsi mieszkańcy mieli do czynienia. To były zbrodnie na tle rytualnym, i wszystkie miały miejsce w noc Halloween.

- Moja matka podejrzewa, że może stać za tym jakiś sabat czarownic albo czarowników. – dodała Alexandra, spoglądając w moją stronę. – Serca ofiar były wyrwane z ich piersi, a ciała tak zmasakrowane, że nie dało się ich w żaden sposób zidentyfikować. Właśnie miałam się wybrać na miejsce ostatniej zbrodni razem z Patrickiem i Victorem. Być może udałoby się nam coś tam wyczuć, co pomogłoby nam w zlokalizowaniu sprawców.

- No to na co czekamy? Im szybciej się z tym uporamy, tym mniej osób zginie. – musiałem przyznać jedno; teraz, po całej tej aferze z Cassandrą, David zmienił się wręcz nie do poznania. Nareszcie zaczął ewoluować w prawdziwego lidera, jakiego nasza paczka potrzebowała.

Arya wydała zgodę na to, abyśmy udali się na miejsce owej zbrodni zaraz potem. Grupę poprowadziła naturalnie Alexandra. Razem z Patrickiem omawiali podczas drogi tam, jakie istoty mogły tego dokonać. O czarownikach i czarownicach już słyszeliśmy nieco wcześniej. Teraz jednak odkryliśmy dzięki ich otwartej konwersacji fakt istnienia kilku dodatkowych ras, które dotychczas cała nasza czwórka uważała za zwykłe bajki. Dowiedzieliśmy się między innymi, że na tym świecie bankowo są między innymi: elfy, które są niezwykle dobre i łaskawe dla śmiertelników, ich kompletne przeciwieństwa, mroczne elfy, które teraz, u schyłku dwudziestego wieku, były zagrożonym wyginięciem gatunkiem, wilkołaki, które faktycznie były uznawane za naturalnych wrogów wampirów, zmiennokształtni, których według rodzeństwa Meyerów było teraz chyba z dwieście odmian, jak nie więcej. Wymieniali oni jeszcze masę innych nacji, jak feniksy, żywiołaki, smoki co najmniej sześciu rodzajów, nimfy, rusałki, wodniki, banshee…aż poczułem zawrót głowy, słysząc o tak ogromnej ilości najróżniejszych istot nadprzyrodzonych.

Teraz nie mogłem się nie zgodzić ze słowami Alexandry, które wypowiedziała na początku naszej znajomości na temat tego, że Max w nic nas nie wtajemniczył; on naprawdę nie powiedział nam dosłownie niczego o świecie, w który wkroczyliśmy już ładnych kilkadziesiąt lat temu.

W końcu jednak dotarliśmy na miejsce. Gdy tylko jednak zbliżyliśmy się do miejsca owej zbrodni, Patrick syknął nagle donośnie, jednocześnie wyrzucając z siebie stek soczystych przekleństw.

- Cholerni śmiertelnicy. – zaklął chłopak, prychając z wściekłością. – Jak zawsze muszą pakować się nie tam, gdzie trzeba. – gdy zerknąłem na Alexandrę, ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłem, że i ona była mocno poirytowana.

- Co się dzieje? – spytałem się przyjaciółki, podchodząc do niej. Alexandra tylko wskazała na coś przed siebie, po czym syknęła cicho.

- Frogowie. I wtajemniczyli do tego braci Emmersonów. – teraz i ja syknąłem z irytacji, jaka mną zawładnęła.

Dobra, Frogów jakoś byliśmy w stanie przeboleć; nadal gówniarze uważali się za obrońców tej mieściny. Ale po jaką cholerę wciągali w to wszystko żółtodziobów Emmersonów, którzy jeszcze miesiąc temu nie mieli bladego pojęcia o tym, że ich dziadunio był od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat wampirem pół-krwi?

Alexandra ruszyła przodem, cudem chyba tylko nie rzucając się na Frogów, gdy już się z nimi zrównała.

- Co tu robicie? – spytała się Alexandra, na wpół sycząc. Michael Emmerson niemalże od razu wyszedł przed Frogów, widząc zapewne, jak dziewczyna musiała być wkurzona.

- Leslie Morgan była moją znajomą. – z tego co się zorientowaliśmy w drodze, to właśnie Leslie była ostatnią ofiarą podczas nocy halloweenowej. – Mamy prawo dowiedzieć się, kto za tym stoi.

- To akurat nasza działka. – odwarknęła Alexandra, wyraźnie już wkurzona. – To nie jest miejsce dla śmiertelników. Sami sobie damy z tym radę.

- Idziemy o zakład, że to ci krwiopijcy za tym stoją. – rzucił nagle Edgar, wskazując swoim paluchem w naszą stronę. Słowo honoru, gdyby nie Victor i Patrick, cała nasza czwórka już dawno by tych gogusiów udusiła własnymi rękoma.

- To nie oni. – odszczeknęła się Alexandra, mierząc Edgara chłodnym spojrzeniem. – To coś innego. – Alexandra zrobiła krok w stronę braci Frogów, gdy nagle stanęła jak wryta. Przez chwilę stała tak sztywno i nieruchomo, że już zacząłem się martwić, że to faktycznie wina jakichś wiedźm, które schowały się gdzieś tutaj, i rzuciły właśnie na Alexandrę jakiś urok.

Alexandra rozejrzała się ostrożnie dookoła, wdychając z jakiejś nieznanej nam przyczyny otaczające nas najróżniejsze zapachy.

- Patrick…ty też to czujesz, czy ja już wariuję? – nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia, o co może jej chodzić. Patrick też zapewne tego nie wiedział, dopóki sam nie zaciągnął się tutejszym powietrzem.

- Wolne żarty. – wymamrotał Patrick, robiąc się nagle nienaturalnie blady. – To przecież niemożliwe.

- Co jest? Co się dzieje? – spytał się Paul, wychodząc zza mnie i Victora, i podchodząc do Alexandry. – Co wyczuliście?

- Cassandra. – wyszeptała Alexandra. Po tym jednym słowie cała nasza grupa pobladła równie szybko, co przed chwilą Patrick. David nawet wydał z siebie coś na wzór cichego pisku.

- Ale przecież ona nie żyje. – zauważył słusznie Victor. – Sama ją zabiłaś.

- Ktoś ją zatem musiał wskrzesić. – odparła Alexandra. Dziewczyna zerknęła po nas, wyraźnie przestraszona. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Musiało to oznaczać zatem coś naprawdę bardzo złego.

- Co zatem robimy? – spytał się Patrick, stając obok swojej starszej siostry. Alexandra wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

- Musimy znaleźć Cassandrę i tego, który ją wskrzesił. I musimy ich zabić, nim kompletnie zniszczą ten świat.


	26. Alexandra, część 10

**ALEXANDRA**

Tego szaleństwa nie będzie chyba końca.

Już udało nam się pozbyć Cassandry na dobre, a ona tymczasem jak gdyby nigdy nic sobie powróciła. To musiała być sprawka jakiegoś demona – poza naszą nacją bowiem żadna inna istota nie byłaby w stanie tego dokonać. Owszem, czarownica i czarownik także daliby sobie z tym radę, ale nie bez poświęcenia samych siebie podczas rytuału. Tylko sukuby, inkuby i demony były w stanie przywrócić kogoś do życia, bez utracenia własnego.

Niemalże od razu domyśliłam się, gdzie owy demon mógł przywrócić Cassandrę do życia. W okolicy Santa Carla były tylko dwie takie kryjówki, z czego jedna z nich była permanentnie zajęta przez Davida i jego przyjaciół. Pozostawało zatem tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie można było dokonać takowego rytuału, bez zwracania na siebie zbytniej uwagi – na wpół zawalona jaskinia niecałe dziesięć kilometrów od krańca miasta.

- Musicie teraz bardzo uważać. – powiedziałam, wchodząc jako pierwsza do owej jaskini. Cała grupa szła za mną, jeden za drugim; przejście było bowiem tak wąskie, że jedna osoba ledwie się w nim mieściła. – Jeśli bowiem się nie mylimy, to za tym wszystkim stoi bardzo potężny demon. Tylko sukuby, inkuby i inne demony mogą sobie poradzić z takim osobnikiem. Jeśli zatem dojdzie do walki, trzymajcie się z tyłu. Jeden dotyk demona wyższej instancji, i już po was. – będący najbliżej mnie Dwayne i Paul wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

- To demony mają takie moce? – zdziwił się Paul. Idący za nimi Patrick przytaknął ze śmiertelną powagą na jego młodej, niewinnie wyglądającej twarzy.

- Żeby tylko. – mruknął Patrick, przeciskając się przez wąską szczelinę. – Te bydlaki są prawie tak potężne jak anioły. Tyle że anioły nie schodzą tak często na ziemię. One wolą biernie przyglądać się, jak pomioty ich upadłych braci doprowadzają do powolnej śmierci tej planety.

- Demony to najgorsze istoty, z jakimi kiedykolwiek przyszłoby wam się zmierzyć. – dodałam, kierując się zdecydowanie w stronę rozszerzenia wnęki. – One czerpią siłę z czynienia zła i zniszczenia. Tylko inne istoty pierwszej kategorii mogą stanąć do walki z nimi i być pewne, że nie zginą po dwóch minutach walki. Demony to najstarsze z ziemskich istot nadprzyrodzonych, jakie powstały. Po nich były wilkołaki, a zaraz potem my, sukuby i inkuby. – w tej samej chwili znaleźliśmy się wreszcie poza zawalonym przejściem, u wejścia do jaskini.

- Pamiętajcie… – przypomniał Patrick, wchodząc zaraz za mną do jaskini. – żadnej brawury. Nie wychylajcie się, jeśli życie wam miłe. – wiedziałam, że pozostali zgodzili się z Patrickiem. Żaden z nich z pewnością nie miał dzisiaj w planach umrzeć.

Poprowadziłam całą grupę ostrożnie przez ciemności jaskini. Nakazałam nieco wcześniej Paulowi, Marko i Davidowi osłaniać jedynych śmiertelników w naszej grupie: Edgara, Alana, Sama i Michaela. Sama cały czas trzymałam koło siebie Patricka i Victora, Dwayne'a trzymając tuż za nimi.

Z jednej jamy jaskini przeszliśmy do drugiej, nieco mniejszej. To tam właśnie zatrzymałam się gwałtownie, gdy tylko dostrzegłam blade, nikłe światło kilkunastu czarnych świec rozstawionych wokół czegoś na wzór kamiennego ołtarza.

- Wolne żarty. – syknęłam, momentalnie dobywając zza paska swojego sztyletu.

Zakapturzony osobnik stojący za ołtarzem tylko głośno się roześmiał.

- Witaj ponownie, Alexandro. – tajemniczy „nieznajomy" zdjął z głowy kaptur, ujawniając wszystkim swoją twarz. Tylko ja i Patrick syknęliśmy zajadle – tylko my bowiem wiedzieliśmy, z kim mamy do czynienia. – Patrick, ależ ty wyrosłeś! – zawołał demon, uśmiechając się obłąkańczo.

- Kto to jest? – padło pytanie ze strony stojącego obok mnie Victora. Nigdy nie miał on okazji poznać tego demona, ani przynajmniej usłyszeć o moich zmaganiach z tym wariatem.

- To demon. – odparłam po chwili, nie spuszczając oczu z naszego nowego przeciwnika. – Nazywa się Samael.

- Chwila, moment… – nagle obok mnie znalazł się David. Wpatrywał się w coś, co leżało na ołtarzu. – Czy to jest Star? – spytał się David, wskazując na ów ołtarz. Podążyłam wzrokiem za jego ręką, i wreszcie dostrzegłam, co leżało na ołtarzu; czyjeś ciało.

- To jedna z was? – spytałam się wampirów. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. – Była wampirem czystej krwi, czy dopiero pół-wampirem?

- Pół-wampirem. – odpowiedział za resztę Marko, dołączając do nas. – Miała wkrótce stać się wampirem czystej krwi.

- I kiedy wam zaginęła? – na to pytanie już żaden mi nie odpowiedział. Nie wściekłam się jednak na nich za to; przez ostatnie miesiące wszyscy mieliśmy masę innych problemów na głowie. Zapewne jej zaginięcie wzięli za zwykłą ucieczkę.

- Zorientowaliśmy się zaraz po pokonaniu Cassandry. – odparł Dwayne. Uśmiech Samaela tylko jeszcze bardziej się powiększył.

- Mam dla was propozycję nie do odrzucenia, Alexandro. – niechętnie odwróciłam się z powrotem ku Samaelowi. – Ja i moje potomstwo potrzebujemy jakiegoś sensownego miejsca do osiedlenia się. Trafem losu mój wybór padł na Santa Carlę…

- Szczerze w to wątpię. – prychnęłam, przerywając demonowi jego wywód. Samael przymknął na chwilę powieki, ale nie wybuchł gniewem, jak zazwyczaj to robił. Musiał być zatem w bardzo dobrym humorze.

- Zapewniam się, słodka sukubko, że nie miałem pojęcia, że was tu znajdę. – jego wzrok nagle powędrował w stronę Victora, i momentalnie się spięłam. – To jest ten twój Victor? – niechętnie przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, i Samael zagwizdał z podziwem. – Całkiem dorodny okaz udało ci się zatem złowić. Powiedz ty mi tylko jeszcze…w co wy właściwie go przemieniliście?

- W inkuba pół-krwi. – odparłam. Samael uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi.

- Fascynujące…tyle zachodu dla jednego śmiertelnika. – powiedział Samael. – No cóż, ale chyba teraz rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia. – zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, słuchając dalszej części wywodu Samaela. – Odejdźcie stąd ze swoją rodziną, a przysięgam wam na wszystko, co mi drogie, że ani ja, ani Cassandra więcej się do was nie zbliżymy. Oddajcie nam tylko Santa Carlę pod władanie. – Samael nagle utkwił całą swoją uwagę w mojej osobie. – Chyba chciałabyś mieć w końcu szczęśliwe zakończenie, prawda, Alexandro? – cudem tylko nie rzuciłam się w jego stronę z wściekłością.

Słowo honoru, ten jeden demon działał człowiekowi bardziej na nerwy niż banda dopiero co przemienionych wilkołaków.

- Chyba sobie z nas żartujesz. – odwarknęłam, piorunując spojrzeniem demona. – Mamy ci ot tak oddać całe miasto niewinnych śmiertelników? Masz coś z głową czy co?

- Możliwe. – odparł demon, uśmiechając się niczym wariat. – To jak? Co na to odpowiesz? – nie musiałam się nawet zastanawiać nad swoją odpowiedzią. Wiedziałam doskonale, jak będzie ona brzmiała.

- Oczywiście, że się na to nie zgadzam. – odparłam, nie odrywając swojego chłodnego spojrzenia od Samaela. – Santa Carla to teraz nasz dom. Nie oddamy go bez walki. – Samael milczał przez długą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

- Tego właśnie oczekiwałem. – powiedział Samael, podchodząc do ciała Star, i zabierając je z ołtarza. – Cassandra wkrótce powróci do pełni sił, a wtedy przywołam swoich przyjaciół, i doświadczycie walki, z jakiej na pewno nie wyjdziecie żywi. – i zniknął, pozostawiając nas samych. Przez dobrych parę minut panowała między nami grobowa cisza, której nikt nie miał odwagi przełamać.

- O co mu chodziło? – wyszeptał w końcu Dwayne, spoglądając po nas z niemałym przerażeniem.

- Samael planuje zmieść Santa Carla z powierzchni Ziemi. – powiedziałam, dopiero teraz w pełni uświadamiając sobie powagę całej tej sytuacji. – Chce rozpętać prawdziwe piekło.

- To niech sobie rozpętuje. – odparł David jak gdyby nigdy nic. Momentalnie zebrał harde spojrzenia od reszty nas. – No co? To przecież tylko jedno miasteczko!

- Myślisz, że Samael poprzestanie na Santa Carla? – żachnęłam się, odwracając się przodem do Davida i reszty. – Santa Carla będzie dopiero początkiem. Jeśli uda mu się zająć tą mieścinę, na bank ruszy na pobliskie miasta i miasteczka. A gdy i je zagarnie pod swoją władzę, nic i nikt nie powstrzyma go przed podbiciem całego kraju, a na samym końcu całego świata. – wzięłam głęboki wdech, szykując się na powiedzenie na głos tego, co ganiało mi teraz po głowie z prędkością światła. – Santa Carla nie może upaść. Jeśli do tego dopuścimy, świat czeka zagłada. Dosłownie.


	27. Dwayne, część 5

**DWAYNE**

Mieliśmy dwa tygodnie – tyle zawsze bowiem czasu zajmowało Samaelowi, według słów Alexandry i Patricka, zebranie swoich sił, i rozpoczęcie faktycznej walki.

Max wysłał wiadomość na ten temat do wszystkich wampirów, jakie znał, z prośbą aby przybyły do Santa Carla razem ze wszystkimi wampirami, jakie znają, gdyż grozi nam „autentyczna zagłada", jak to Max delikatnie ujął. Paul ujął to dość ostrzej – nazwał nadchodzącą walkę z Samaelem i jego legionami „totalnym, wielkim rozpierdolnikiem".

Nikt z nas nie chciał tej walki. Musieliśmy się jej jednak podjąć, jeśli chcieliśmy ocalić nie tylko Santa Carlę, ale także i całą resztę świata, na którą czyhał Samael i jego poplecznicy.

Podczas gdy Max z naszą czwórką zajmował się przyjmowaniem coraz to kolejnych wampirów, które przybywały o Santa Carla. Fakt, Max miał masę znajomych – tego żaden z nas nie mógł zaprzeczyć – jednak gdy wkrótce potem zaczęli przybywać przyjaciele i znajomi rodziny Meyerów, w pełni pojęliśmy, dlaczego Max wyrażał się o nich czasami w trzech słowach: „nieśmiertelna rodzina królewska".

Ich wsparcie było wielkości jednej wielkiej, cholernej armii.

Na samym początku do Santa Carla przybyły wszystkie żyjące do dnia dzisiejszego sukuby i inkuby. Było ich sporo – prawie tyle co liczba sojuszników Maxa. Tak jak wampiry, ulokowały się one na równinie poza granicami miasta, w miejscu, do którego śmiertelnicy się nie zapuszczali.

Sukuby i inkuby to było jednak nic w porównaniu z tym, co pojawiło się wkrótce potem. O ile wampiry, sukuby i inkuby były już dla nas normalnością, to jednak pojawienie się ogromnej watahy wilkołaków, za którą niedługo potem przybyli także elfowie, mroczni elfowie, wodnicy, rusałki, żywiołaki, banshee, nimfy, wróżki oraz wszelkiej maści i rodzajów duchy, w tym także poltergeisty, było rzeczą co najmniej nadzwyczajną.

Nie mogliśmy się wręcz nadziwić, skąd Meyerowie wytrzasnęli tylu sojuszników. Sam Max, mimo iż był świadom koneksji Meyerów z resztą świata nadprzyrodzonego, był dość mocno zaskoczony ilością istot, jaka odpowiedziała na wezwanie najstarszej żyjącej rodziny sukubów i inkubów.

- Skąd zdołaliście wytrzasnąć tylu sojuszników? – spytałem się pewnego dnia Alexandry, jakieś trzy dni przed powrotem Samaela do Santa Carla. Samych wilkołaków przybyło około pięciuset. Na tym etapie dziwiłem się, jakim cudem śmiertelnicy z okolic jeszcze nie zauważyli, że coś wielkiego i nadnaturalnego się tu święci.

Alexandra odwróciła się od obserwowania grupy mrocznych elfów, jakie właśnie miały małą sprzeczkę z grupą zwykłych elfów, i spojrzała się prosto w moje oczy.

- Nasza rodzina jest najstarszą żyjącą rodziną sukubów i inkubów. Te wszystkie istoty składają w ten sposób nam w pewnym sensie cześć i szacunek. – Alexandra uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Moi rodzice liczą sobie po prawie sześć tysięcy lat, Dwayne. To najstarsze żyjące do dnia dzisiejszego istoty, jakie się uchowały. Gdyby kiedykolwiek miano wybrać kogoś do rządzenia wszystkimi rasami nadprzyrodzonymi, z całą pewnością wybrano by właśnie ich.

- Sześć tysięcy lat… – mruknąłem sam do siebie. Nadal miałem trudności z uwierzeniem w to, że Arya i Dante żyli na tym świecie już tyle lat, a Alexandra urodziła się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu. – To spory szmat czasu. – Alexandra uśmiechnęła się ponownie, gdy to usłyszała. – Ciekawe, jakie to jest uczucie, żyć tak długo.

- Może, jak będziesz miał szczęście, też się kiedyś tego dowiesz. – odparła Alexandra. – Ale od razu zapewniam cię; po pierwszych przeżytych pięciuset latach zauważasz, że chwilami nie masz już nic do roboty, i najzwyczajniej w świecie się nudzisz. Ale nie tak jak śmiertelnicy, przez góra kilka dni z rzędu. U nas, nieśmiertelnych, taki okres nudy może trwać nawet miesiącami czy latami. Można od tego dosłownie zwariować.

- Jest na to jakieś remedium? – Alexandra aż się roześmiała.

- Tak, jest, jedno. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Miej wielu przyjaciół. Wtedy przynajmniej nie zwariujesz. – na tym w sumie skończyła się nasza rozmowa. Alexandra musiała bowiem zająć się konfliktem elfów i mrocznych elfów, który stawał się coraz bardziej napięty.

- Co jest? – obejrzałem się gwałtownie, i zobaczyłem stojącego tuż za mną Davida. Wpatrywał się w grupkę elfów i mrocznych elfów z przymrużonymi oczami. – Znowu jakaś burda?

- Mniej więcej. – odparłem, odwracając wzrok na powrót w stronę Alexandry, która doszła teraz do skupiska elfów, i skutecznie ich uspokajała. – Nie wiem, jak oni sobie wyobrażają tą walkę z Samaelem, skoro nie potrafią się nawet ze sobą porozumieć.

- Jakoś dojdą do porozumienia. – aż uniosłem w zaskoczeniu brwi. David optymistą? Światu naprawdę musiała grozić zagłada, skoro David nagle stał się pozytywnie myślącą osobą.

- Od kiedy jesteś taki pewien tego, że wszystko się uda? – nie mogłem się go o to nie spytać. To pytanie wręcz się aż prosiło o to, aby je zadać.

- Dwayne. – ton głosu Davida zmusił mnie, abym się do niego ponownie odwrócił. – Nie odczynię tego, co zrobiłem. Cassandra była błędem, i teraz to rozumiem. Ale naprawdę wierzę w to, że uda nam się pokonać Samaela i jego legiony, oraz ponownie ukatrupić samą Cassandrę. – nie mogłem się z tym nie zgodzić. Sam również chciałem, aby to wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie dla nas, i abyśmy mogli w końcu na dobre powrócić do naszych starych żyć. Choć mimo to uważałem, że po tym wszystkim nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Przez następne trzy dni nasza armia sojuszników, licząca wstępnie ponad trzy tysiące osób, powiększyła się do ostatniego dnia o kolejne sześćset osób. Na tym etapie wszyscy, bez względu na rasę, podgatunek czy pochodzenie cieszyliśmy się, że Santa Carla jest tak daleko stąd, i że żaden śmiertelnik nie będzie tutaj w dniu wielkiej walki. Bo gdyby takowi się trafili, to jak nic byliby świadkami jednej, wielkiej, krwawej jatki – założywszy oczywiście, że przeżyliby owo spotkanie czwartego stopnia z tyloma odmianami nadprzyrodzonych, nieśmiertelnych istot.

Owe trzy dni minęły szybciej, niż którekolwiek z nas mogłoby się tego spodziewać. Alexandra spędziła te dni w towarzystwie Patricka i Victora. Ja trzymałem się niedaleko nich, za towarzystwo mając Paula, Davida, Marko i Maxa, a także kilku najlepszych przyjaciół Maxa. Arya, Dante i Melissa trzymali się także blisko Alexandry. Jedynie Kylie nie miała brać udziału w tej walce – według jej rodziców nie tylko nie była przygotowana na tak zaawansowane starcie, ale i nadal mogła być pod wpływem Cassandry. Dziwiło nas to nieco, bowiem Melissa była nie tylko rocznikowo młodsza od Kylie, ale także i była od niej młodsza pod względem fizycznym. Znałem już jednak tą dziewczynkę wystarczająco dobrze i wiedziałem, że nie warto jej nie doceniać – to małe diablątko było o wiele silniejsze od Kylie. I o wiele bardziej zawzięte i zaprawione w boju.

Ostatniego dnia wszystkie obozy połączyły się w jedną, wielką armię. Czułem się niczym członek jakiegoś fantastycznego spotkania, na którym za chwilę mamy odtworzyć jakąś słynną bitwę z książki fantasy.

To była jednak rzeczywistość. I miała być ona krwawa i bolesna.

Staliśmy na przedzie armii razem z resztą wampirów sang oraz sukubów i inkubów. Wszystkie pozostałe rasy były za nami, i tak jak my cierpliwie czekały na pojawienie się demonów i ich sojuszników. Od jednego z przyjaciół Maxa dowiedzieliśmy się bowiem, że część naszych pobratymców ze strachu przed demonami postanowiła się z nimi sprzymierzyć, i walczyć przeciwko nam.

- Nadchodzą. – powiedziała Alexandra, gdy słońce ostatecznie zaszło za horyzontem, i całą okolicę spowiła ciemność. – Będą tu niedługo. – dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak Alexandra to powiedziała, z lasu naprzeciw nas zaczęły wychodzić wampiry – sojusznicy Samaela. Sam Samael pojawił się wkrótce potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic materializując się w odpowiedniej odległości naprzeciw nas, mając za sobą całą swoją armię demonów.

Samael uśmiechnął się szeroko, swoje ciemne oczy mając utkwione przez cały ten czas w osobie Alexandry.

- Witajcie, kochani. Czas chyba zacząć naszą imprezę.


	28. Alexandra, część 11

**ALEXANDRA**

Walka, jaka się wkrótce potem rozpoczęła, była faktycznie istną jatką.

Nikt się nie oszczędzał. Demony rzucały w nas najróżniejszymi mocami i klątwami, jakie tylko miały w zanadrzu. Elfy chroniły nas nieustannie swoją magią, która niekiedy słabła, gdy grupa demonów atakowała dany oddział elfów. Wtedy jednak z pomocą przybywały im mroczne elfy, dotychczas nienawidzące zwykłych elfów niczym najgorszej zarazy.

Wampiry atakowały swoich własnych braci. Raz ginęły wampiry z naszej strony, innym razem te ze strony naszych przeciwników. Z naszej strony na silniejszych demonach skupiły się głównie sukuby i inkuby, wspierane przez najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych przedstawicieli ras wampirów sang oraz wilkołaków. Wszystkie inne rasy, które były naszymi sojusznikami, zajmowały się tymi demonami, które posiadały mniej zdolności, i stanowiły znacznie mniejsze zagrożenie.

Ani na chwilę nie opuściłam pola walki. Zabijałam jednego demona po drugim, nie oszczędzając nikogo. Byłam na tym świecie już ponad dwa tysiące lat, i kilkunastu z tych demonów znałam osobiście. Teraz nie miałam jednak czasu na sentymenty – te demony były od tej chwili moimi wrogami, i musiały zginąć. Na stan obecny panowała tutaj żelazna zasada – albo ty, albo oni.

W pewnej chwili zauważyłam, że po naszej stronie znacząco powiększyła się liczba walczących wampirów. Zabiłam ośmiu demonów naraz, po czym odwróciłam się w stronę Maxa, który chyba już wiedział, co się święci.

- Przeszły na naszą stronę. – wykrzyknął Max, powalając jednocześnie jednego z demonów, i rozrywając go na strzępy. – Widzą, że jesteśmy silniejszym oponentem, i nie chcą zginąć. To tylko kwestia czasu, jak wygramy. – mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na tą myśl. Mieliśmy faktycznie szanse na to, aby wygrać. Teraz wystarczyło mi odnaleźć tylko Cassandrę i Samaela, i utłuc ich oboje. Z czego jedno z nich zabijałabym po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

Zupełnie jak na życzenie, nagle na polu bitwy pojawiła się Cassandra we własnej osobie. Nie widziałam jej wcześniej na polu walki, wywnioskowałam więc, że musiała dołączyć do walczących dopiero teraz. Musiał w tym maczać palce Samael – to on ją wskrzesił, a więc pewnie i ją poniekąd kontrolował. I zapewne też nie chciał, aby brała ona udział w początku walki, tylko żeby pojawiła się w jej środku, gdy część uczestników będzie już przy granicach swoich sił.

Na ich nieszczęście, ja nadal ową pełnię sił posiadałam.

Cassandra odnalazła mnie wzrokiem wkrótce po tym, jak ja ją wypatrzyłam. Cassandra na mój widok obnażyła zęby, po czym syknęła przeciągle, przykucając i szykując się do ataku.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, sama również gotując się do nadchodzącego starcia. Już raz tą mendę posłałam w zaświaty. I musiałam sobie przyznać, że zrobienie tego po raz drugi sprawi mi jeszcze większą satysfakcję.

Cassandra rzuciła się na mnie pierwsza, chcąc zapewne urwać mi głowę, tak jak ja zrobiłam to z nią ponad miesiąc temu. Niestety dla niej, z łatwością przewidziałam ten ruch, i odskoczyłam w bok, znajdując się po chwili tuż za nią. Nie czekając na jej reakcję złapałam ją za kark, po czym pociągnęłam całe jej ciało gwałtownie w dół, dopóki nie spotkało się z hukiem z twardą, ubitą ziemią.

Cassandra warknęła donośnie, próbując się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że była silniejsza niż poprzednio. Całe to przywrócenie do życia przez potężnego demona zmieniło ją diametralnie. Aby ją utrzymać przy ziemi, musiałam użyć całej swojej siły.

Nagle, nim się zorientowałam, jakby znikąd pojawiły się trzy demony, które powaliły mnie na ziemię, zrzucając mnie z Cassandry. Jednego z nich zabiłam od razu, odrzucając śmiertelne naczynie, w jakim rezydował, daleko od siebie. Dwa pozostałe demony przyparły mnie jednak mocno do ziemi. Musiałam się od nich jak najszybciej uwolnić, jeśli chciałam pokonać Cassandrę. A z tego co widziałam, wampirzyca była bardzo zadowolona z pozycji, w jakiej się znalazłam. Teraz mogła bez problemu mnie pokonać.

I ani trochę mi się to nie podobało.

Zaczęłam się gwałtownie wyrywać, desperacko szukając wzrokiem kogokolwiek mi bliskiego, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Nikogo jednak nie odnalazłam.

Byłam zatem zdana wyłącznie na siebie. Pięknie. Po prostu cudnie.

- Trzymajcie ją mocno. – nakazała demonom Cassandra, zbliżając się do mnie. Nie potrzebowałam nawet zdolności telepatycznych, aby wiedzieć, o czym teraz wampirzyca myśli. Wszystko miała dokładnie wypisane na twarzy. – Chcę widzieć jej wyraz twarzy, gdy wyrwę jej serce z piersi. – o nie…co to, to nie. Na tym etapie wierzgałam nogami jak szalona, wyrywając się tym przeklętym demonom.

Nie zginę tutaj. Nie w ten sposób. Nie teraz.

Cassandra zbliżyła się ku mnie, uśmiechając się mrocznie. Już wyciągała ku mnie te swoje łapska, gdy nagle nieco tylko od niej wyższa opalona, czarnowłosa sylwetka mojego młodszego brata rzuciła się na nią całym ciałem, powalając ją na ziemię.

Zaraz potem jeden z demonów, który mnie przytrzymywał, został odrzucony daleko w tył przez Victora. Od razu skoczyłam na równe nogi, i złapałam uciekającego drugiego demona. Jednym ruchem urwałam mu głowę, którą rzuciłam prosto w walczącego z jednym z mrocznych elfów wampira sang, który jeszcze pozostał po stronie Samaela. Nie interesowałam się już jednak, jak ta walka się dalej potoczyła – miałam bowiem własną do stoczenia.

Ledwie Cassandra zdołała odepchnąć mojego brata od siebie, a już była atakowana przeze mnie. Nie miała już szans – Patrick i Victor walczyli niedaleko, pilnując jednocześnie, aby żaden sojusznik Samaela nie przyszedł Cassandrze z pomocą.

Wampirzyca wiedziała, że przegra – po raz kolejny zresztą. Dlatego też była zdesperowana, aby mi uciec.

- Nic z tego! – syknęłam, łapiąc Cassandrę za jej długie, kruczoczarne kłaki, i rzucając nią bezceremonialnie o ziemię. – Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, złotko!

- Powrócę po raz kolejny! – wykrzyknęła Cassandra, wiedząc, że zaraz nadejdzie jej koniec. – Samael ponownie mnie wskrzesi, gwarantuję ci to! – uśmiechnęłam się tylko, słysząc to.

- Nie, jeśli Samaela już nie będzie wśród żywych. – odparłam ze stoickim spokojem. Victor obrócił się na chwilę, i złapał moje spojrzenie. Jego usta także wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu zwycięstwa, gdy zobaczył on, do czego zaraz dojdzie.

- Załatw ją. – powiedział, łapiąc jednego z demonów, który przebiegał nieopodal, i w sekundę łamiąc mu kark. – Za Hildę, Olgę i Ulfryka. Za nas wszystkich. – więcej nie trzeba było mi mówić. Walcząca Cassandra została złapana przeze mnie mocno za nasadę szyi, po czym pociągnięta została w górę, dokładnie naprzeciw mojej twarzy.

- Legendy mówią, że gdy sukub wysysa ze swojej ofiary ostatnie krople jej esencji życiowej, to owa ofiara widzi przed swoimi oczyma wszystkie grzechy, jakich dopuściła się za życia. – powiedziałam cichym, jadowitym głosem. Każda sekunda, którą teraz przeżywałam, była dla mojej duszy niczym balsam. – Mam nadzieję, że to prawda. I mam nadzieję, że w Piekle sczeźniesz za wszystko, czego się dopuściłaś. – wraz z tymi słowami otworzyłam nieznacznie usta, i zaczęłam wysysać ową energię życiową z ciała Cassandry. Ta na początku strasznie się wyrywała, wiedząc, do czego ten proces ostatecznie doprowadzi. Po kilku długich chwilach przestała jednak się miotać, a jej ciało zaczęło wiotczeć.

Nie zamierzałam jej oszczędzać. Wyssałam jej energię do cna, nie marnując ani jednej krzty. Gdy skończyłam, jej ciało, teraz kredowo-białe, pozbawione wszelkiej opalenizny, upadło z głuchym tąpnięciem na ziemię.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, absorbując całą tą energię w swoim ciele. Jeśli wcześniej czułam się silna, to teraz wręcz emanowałam na kilometr ową potęgą.

Od dekad nie pożywiłam się w stu procentach na jednej energii. I dopiero teraz zdałam sobie w pełni sprawę, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało.

- Alexandra! – dobiegł mnie nagle desperacki krzyk Patricka. Momentalnie wyrwałam się z letargu, przerażona, że mój brat w tej chwili może być właśnie rozrywany na strzępy przez demony.

Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Patrick był cały i zdrów, ale był śmiertelnie przerażony. Gdy złapaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy, Patrick wskazał z desperacką na coś po mojej lewej stronie. Gdy się odwróciłam, moje serce na moment zamarło.

Nasz ojciec, Dante, właśnie przegrywał wojnę z jednym z naszych przeciwników. A tym przeciwnikiem była Kylie we własnej osobie.

Nie myślałam teraz nawet o tym, jak udało jej się zwiać z domu, i ominąć te wszystkie zaklęcia i uroki, jakie na dom nałożyli rodzice. Teraz myślałam tylko o jednym – o porażającym widoku mojej ukochanej, młodszej siostry, która w tej samej chwili, w której moje usta ułożyły się w niemym krzyku paniki, skoczyła na plecy naszego ojca, i bez zbędnych ceregieli oderwała jego głowę.

Na krótką chwilę wszystko zamarło. Z moich ust wydobył się donośny krzyk, podobnie jak i z ust Patricka. Gdzieś na polu walki dosłyszałam donośny wrzask rozpaczy naszej matki, która również musiała być tego świadkiem.

A potem wszystko nagle przyspieszyło podwójnie.

Nim się zorientowałam, biegłam w stronę Kylie, myśląc tylko o tym, aby ją zabić. To była moja siostra – moja droga siostra. Ale zabiła naszego ojca z zimną krwią. Kompletnie się zatraciła.

W tej samej chwili, w której rzuciłam się na Kylie, to samo zrobił Patrick. Cała nasza walka trwała może z niecałą minutę. Kylie próbowała nas odepchnąć swoimi mocami, ale nie miała z nami szans – byliśmy od niej o wiele starsi i bardziej doświadczeni. Patrick złapał ją za ręce, które wykręcił do tyłu. Ja w tej samej chwili z krzykiem na ustach zamachnęłam się wprzód ręką, przebijając się przez skórę, kości i mięśnie, docierając do jej serca. Złapałam je w swoją dłoń, i jednym szybkim ruchem wyrwałam je z jej piersi.

Oczy Kylie zrobiły się nagle duże. W swojej ostatniej chwili świadomości spojrzała mi się prosto w oczy, zanim jej powieki nie zamknęły się na zawsze, a ona sama nie runęła na ziemię, nieżywa.

Potrzebowałam kilku głębokich, gwałtownych wdechów, aby się uspokoić. Po kilku minutach odnalazłam wzrokiem twarz Patricka. Widziałam, że czuje to samo co ja – nienawiść do samego siebie za zabicie swojej własnej siostry.

To trzeba było jednak zrobić. Taki był nasz los od samego początku tej sprawy. Do tego musiało dojść.

Tylko czy naprawdę nasz ojciec musiał zapłacić za to najwyższą cenę?

Walka trwała jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin. Zdążyłam podczas niej zabić jeszcze z dwieście demonów. Pod koniec tej bitwy legiony Samaela stopniały o przynajmniej trzy czwarte w stosunku do pierwotnej liczby. Samego Samaela złapałam ja, gdy ten, widząc pewną przegraną swojej strony, próbował po cichu opuścić miejsce starcia.

Po wygranej walce zaczęliśmy liczyć straty w ludziach. Na całe szczęście Dwayne, David, Paul i Marko nie ucierpieli. Zginął jednak ich przywódca, Max, a nasz dobry przyjaciel. Z naszej strony, poza moim ojcem i Kylie, strat większych nie było – po stronie sukubów i inkubów padło może z dwudziestu naszych. Wampirów zginęło niecałe sto – też bardzo mała liczba, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ogółem było ich ponad osiemset. Wilkołaków zginęło sześćdziesiąt siedem, a co do reszty gatunków – również dość małe liczby w porównaniu z ogólną liczbą tych, którzy przybyli nam na pomoc.

Nie zamierzaliśmy czekać na kolejny zachód słońca. Elfy rozłożyły swoją magię ochronną na wampiry, tak aby mogły być obecne z nami podczas wschodu słońca, kiedy to postawiliśmy Samaela przed sądem istot nieśmiertelnych.

- Demonie Samaelu. – zaczął Drago, jeden z liderów wampirów sang. Był on starszy ode mnie o prawie tysiąc lat, i bardzo potężny jak na swój gatunek. – Niniejszym zostajesz skazany za zdradę kodeksu nieśmiertelnych. Bez uzasadnionej przyczyny wywołałeś spór z magnacką linią sukubów, nie powołując się na żadne złamane przez nich prawo. Bezpodstawnie zaatakowałeś rodzinę potomkini stwórców rasy inkubów i sukubów, córkę Lilith i Beliala, i zagroziłeś tym samym ich życiu i bezpieczeństwu. Swoimi działaniami doprowadziłeś do śmierci wielu cennych członków nieśmiertelnych ras, chronionych wiecznie prawem istot nadprzyrodzonych. Niniejszym zatem rada sądu istot nieśmiertelnych skazuje cię na prawdziwą śmierć. – Dwayne i David, którzy stali obok mnie, poruszyli się niespokojnie.

- Co to jest ta „prawdziwa śmierć"? – spytał się Dwayne.

- To ostateczna śmierć dla istoty nadprzyrodzonej. – odpowiedziałam półszeptem, podczas gdy Drago kończył ogłaszać ostateczny werdykt rady. – Jej dusza zostaje zniszczona poprzez specjalny rytuał. Już nigdy się nie odrodzi, i nigdy nie będzie mogła być przywrócona do życia. Zostanie zepchnięta w nicość, w której będzie uwięziona aż do ostatniego dnia istnienia Wszechświata. Wtedy zostanie osądzona ponownie, i najpewniej zostanie zniszczona permanentnie.

- Księżniczko Alexandro. – Drago, z racji podniosłości sytuacji, zwrócił się do mnie per „księżniczko", z racji mojego pochodzenia – jakby nie patrzeć, byłam wnuczką Lilith i Beliala, pierwszych przedstawicieli rasy sukubów i inkubów. – Kto z twojej rodziny przyjmie na siebie honor zabicia demona Samaela?

- Moja matka, królowa Arya. – nie zastanawiałam się nad tym ani trochę. Nieco wcześniej, podczas ostatecznych przesłuchań wyszło na jaw, że to Samael wypuścił Kylie i namówił ją do zabicia naszego ojca.

Wszystko, co złe, stało się z jego winy. Ja już swoją zemstę dopełniłam. Teraz była kolej na naszą matkę.

Mama nie kwestionowała mojej decyzji. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do mnie słabo, dziękując mi bezgłośnie za to, że to ona może zabić szumowinę, która doprowadziła do śmierci jej męża.

Ze spokojem patrzyliśmy się, jak Arya Meyer bierze do ręki ceremonialny sztylet, którym w chwilę później przebiła gardło Samaela, uwalniając śmiertelnika, którego Samael opętał, i odsyłając jego duszę do bezpiecznego miejsca, ale jednocześnie zabijając na zawsze w tym świecie demona, który doprowadził do tego całego chaosu.

I dopiero gdy czarny dym, jakim tak naprawdę był Samael, zniknął pośród rześkiego, chłodnego powietrza, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Wreszcie to się skończyło. Teraz już naprawdę to był koniec naszych problemów.

Wydawałoby się, że wszystko powróciło do normy – ale tak jednak nie było. Nasza matka nie mogła już dłużej mieszkać w miejscu, w którym straciła swojego ukochanego partnera. Dlatego też musieliśmy się ostatecznie wynieść z Santa Carla, ku naszemu niemałemu niezadowoleniu. Polubiłam bowiem bardzo to miejsce, i nie chciałam opuszczać ani tego miasteczka, ani tym bardziej Edgara czy Alana, którzy stali się dla mnie niczym rodzeni bracia.

Najbardziej to wszystko przeżywał Alan. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś w środku tego siedemnastoletniego chłopaka kryje się jeszcze mała iskierka tego uczucia, jakie do mnie żywił. Dlatego też tym bardziej musiałam stąd wyjechać – Alan musiał o mnie zapomnieć jako o tej, z którą kiedykolwiek mógłby się związać. Musiał ruszyć dalej, i pamiętać mnie tylko jako wierną towarzyszkę i przyjaciółkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. – powiedział Alan, gdy żegnaliśmy się tuż przed naszym odjazdem.

- Z całą pewnością. – odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – I nie musicie się już martwić o wampiry. Dwayne i reszta jadą z nami. Oddzielą się potem od nas co prawda, ale już tu nie wrócą. Tak że przez jakiś czas Santa Carla będzie w stu procentach wolne od wampirów.

- I tak planujemy zostać pogromcami wampirów. – po słowach Alana cicho się zaśmiałam.

- Jeśli naprawdę tego chcecie, to dopilnuj, abyście stali się najlepszymi łowcami na świecie. – z uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnałam się z Alanem. Michael i Sam również byli obecni przy naszym pożegnaniu. Obiecali nam, że będą strzec tego miasteczka i okolic, w razie gdyby jakieś wampiry się tu jednak pojawiły. Odjechaliśmy stąd zatem wiedząc przynajmniej, że jest tu ktoś, kto będzie stał na straży bezbronnych i niewinnych śmiertelników, nieświadomych zagrożeń, jakie czyhają na nich w ciemnościach.

Dwayne, David, Paul i Marko odłączyli się od nas jakieś sto kilometrów od Santa Carla. Zdecydowali się udać w świat, i pozwiedzać trochę Stany. Doszli jednak do wniosku, że kiedyś, za parę dekad lub wieków, trzeba się będzie ponownie spotkać, i wymienić się zdobytymi przez te lata wspomnieniami i doświadczeniami.

Nasza matka tymczasem, wolna już od cienia Samaela oraz Cassandry, zdecydowała się powrócić do swoich rodzinnych stron, do północnych części Afryki, terenów Berberów, na których się urodziła. Początkowo ja, Patrick i Victor mieliśmy także się z nią tam udać, ale ostatecznie postanowiliśmy dołączyć do niej i Melissy nieco później.

Kiedyś bowiem, jeszcze w innym życiu, obiecałam Victorowi, że pokażę mu świat – cały świat, jak długi i szeroki on jest. Gdy Cassandra go zabiła w czternastym wieku długo po nim płakałam, niezdolna do powrotu do normalnego życia.

Ale teraz mogliśmy już wieść takie życie. Cała nasza trójka.

- Dołączymy do was już wkrótce, matko. – zapewniłam naszą mamę, żegnając się z nią na granicy Maroka. – Wrócimy, nim się obejrzysz, i będziemy już razem tak długo, jak tylko będziesz tego potrzebować.

- Nie spieszcie się. – zapewniła nas mama, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – To wasze życie. Macie prawo robić, co tylko dusza zapragnie.

I tak skończyła się historia rodziny sukubów i inkubów, ściganych przez wspomnienia o masakrze, jakiej doświadczyli w czternastym wieku z winy ludzi i wampirów. Rozpoczynał się teraz nowy, jaśniejszy rozdział – czas szczęścia i radości, którego nie zdoła już zaćmić żadna ciemna chmura.

I oby takie życie trwało przez resztę wieczności.

**Przyznaję, nie takie były moje wstępne zamiary na zakończenie tego opowiadania, ale no cóż…wena nie wybiera, i gdy na coś się wpadnie, to się to pisze :)**

**Wstępnie miało to być fanfiction Alan/OC/Dwayne, wyszło z niego jednak OC/OC. I tu jest wiadomość dla tych, którzy do końca nie załapali, dlaczego Alexandra tak szybko wróciła do swojej „dawnej, wielkiej, odzyskanej miłości" – będzie ku temu stosowne wyjaśnienie. Powoli pracuję nad prequelem tego opowiadania, i będzie ono nosiło nazwę „Deathless: Origin". Wyjaśnione zostanie tam wiele rzeczy, które w tym fanfiku zostały pominięte, lub tylko pobieżnie wyjaśnione. Wyjaśniona zostanie między innymi sprawa waśni Alexandry i Cassandry; pokazana będzie – epizodycznie, ale jednak – Gabriella, siostra Alexandry, Patricka, Melissy i Kylie. Pokazane też będzie uczucie, jakie połączyło Alexandrę i Victora, jak w ogóle do niego doszło, i wiele więcej związanego z tą dwójką. W planach mam też, że być może epizodycznie pojawi się tam Max ze „Straconych Chłopców", ale jeśli już się tam pojawi, to zapewne gdzieś w połowie lub pod koniec.**

**Wszystkim, którzy przeczytali to opowiadanie, i którzy dotrwali do jego samego końca oraz tej notki pięknie dziękuję :) „Deathless: Origin" pojawi się zapewne za kilka tygodni lub miesięcy, w zależności od tego, jak długie okaże się streszczenie i podział rozdziałów, i jak też pójdzie mi z pisaniem innych fanfików oraz oryginalnych prac. No i nie zapominajmy też o wenie – bez niej nie byłoby kompletnie nic :)**


End file.
